Survivor: The Master's Quarters 1
by LogganogandLanden
Summary: 39 Days! 18 Fan Characters! 1 Survivor! A crazy minion. A jolly cheep cheep. A Squidward-esque flappy bird. An angel. An ugly girl. A rabbit with long ears. A dog detective. A stoner. A pro wrestler. A broken heart. A Pikmin. An epic mechanic. Medusa's daughter. A Robocop. An optimistic badger. A Viking girl. A puppet. An evil doctor. SURVIVOR: THE MASTER'S QUARTERS 1!
1. STMQ Intro

Survivor: The Master's Quarters 1: Boys VS Girls

Intro "I Think that's Illegal?"  
Suddenly, a man with brown hair, black glasses, a Pokémon shirt, teal jeans, red Sonic shoes, and a bumblebee colored bracelet ran up, furiously chewing pink gum. "Hello, I am your host, Landen, otherwise known as LandenMaster. I will be hosting a show where 18 OCs will get together to play a nice, old fashioned game of Survivor. This season will not have any twists, which includes no immunity idols. Today, I will be introducing our audience to all the contestants, and the contestants to each-other. Oh wait, there is one twist. I have a bad short-term memory. The boys will be facing the girls in a head to head battle of the sexes."

Soon a brown dog dressed in a maroon tuxedo with a top hat and glasses showed up. He looked very pompous and had a big smug look on his face.

**Rowdy – Mickey Mouse **

"Hello, Rowdy!" Landen shouted out to the dog. "I believe the cool term now stands as hey. So… Hey, Landen." The dog rudely ignored Landen's taps on the shoulders to get a question and walked straight over to the boys mat. "Rowdy, being disrespectful to the host is… well, disrespectful!" The dog rolled his eyes, stomping impatiently on the mat. "Next, please?" he questioned hopefully. Landen shook his head.

_"__So, what? I gave the guy the old silent treatment. Not like he needs a conversation with the genius that is Rowdy Ruff anyways. Yes, that's my name, Skippy. You can get over it now." Rowdy gave the cameraman a death look as he snickered away. _

Next up came a man who looked to be in his teen years, but almost done. He had a big blonde afro, light skin, sunglasses, and a typical navy school outfit. His arms were folded into his sides and he had a look of carelessness on his face as he walked to the host.

**Jork – Napoleon Dynamite **

"Well, umm…. Hey, Jork! I hope you're not as mean as that Rowdy jerk." Landen laughed quietly. The dog gave him an angry glance. "Oh, what's up, bro? Nothing much. I have just been trying to search for Pedro and such." Landen smiled. "Cool. How do you think you're going to do in the game?" Landen asked, trying not to chew his gum too loud. "Whatever. I brought some weed for my luxury item. I'm going to go get high in the confessional!" Rowdy opened his eyes strangely, then shrugged along with Landen.

_"__Dude…..like, trees and stuff plus bunnies and jackets equals math." Skippy slowly backed away from the man in the confessional. _

Following Jork was a huge gray rabbit with very big and long ears, He had a dark pink underbelly, but his face did not match his body. It was serious and had a sort of confused look on it.

**Long John – Sam &amp; Max **

"So, Long John. You look a little confused. Why's that?" Landen asked, now looking confused himself as the bunny was supposed to be decently smart. "I can explain anything. I am a genius, after all." Rowdy offered up. Long John shook his head. "Nah. Just, where is everybody?" Landen shook his head yes after Long John said this. "Oh, that. I'm introducing you one by one… must not have sent that email to you that explain what was going to happen when you got there. Well, it's a boy versus girl season. Get on the blue mat!" The bunny shook his head and walked over there.

_ "__I got the email. I just wanted to see how well the host knew his own game. Wanted to see if I'd be able to find loopholes. But even with that iron correct explanation, the kid looks like a little boy. He'll probably succumb to the holes in the game. Right?" Skippy looked like he had no idea what Long John was saying. _

The next person to come was a huge human with ginormous muscles. He was wearing a three-leaf clover muffler around his neck. It was very short and only went to his shoulders in height, only going across his neck in length. He also wore boxing gloves, and one piece of underwear, along with shoes, like a wrestler.

**Eli – WWE **

"Oh dear… you didn't look this intimidating in the audition." Landen shook his head nervously. "What is the man's name, Landen?" Rowdy questioned. The guy snickered. "Bro, I'm Eli! Surprised ya haven't heard of me! I'm the strongest man in the whole world! How about you, do you go with brains or brawns, sniffer?" The dog smacked his face with his paw. "Facepaw!"Jork pointed out. "There's some spirit!" Eli put his entire arm around Jork's shoulders.

_"__Hello, Skippy! My name's Eli, and I'm a professional wrestler. But I got a question… why were there some animals in the cast?" Skippy explained the situation, but Eli still looked a little confused. Skippy shook it off and dismissed him. _

Two birds suddenly flew into the cast at once. One of them was pink with a magenta tail-flipper thing. The other one was dark blue with a Nike-sign for an eye and had black sharp wings.

**Denniss –Super Mario World &amp; Wingstruck – Flappy Bird **

"Woah! The birdies got here at the same time?" Landen looked amazed and the two birds looked at each other. Denniss looked like a happy little fellow, and Wingstruck looked pretty evil. But they both looked jealous and annoyed with the other. "Umm… I'm going to leave you two alone now. Don't kill each other, or you're out?"… Landen shivered in fear.

_"__That birdie…" Denniss said angrily. _

_ "__Better not come into my pipes or I be flapping my face straight up in his face. I will kill that bird with the most evil blows in the history of bird fights. This little guy better watch out." Wingstruck finished for him, but a little more violently than Denniss was going to._

The next person to come was a purple oval with crazy spiky purple hair, fangs, and some arms and legs. He also had black gloves and overalls. He was a Cyclops with only one eye, surrounded by a huge glasses strap.

**Powder – Despicable Me **

"Oh hello, Powder! Do you think you'll be triggered?" The cute little minion hopped around, snickering. "Hee hee ha hee ha ha! No no nopity nope!" The minion screamed energetically, hopping around everywhere with the most crazy styles of laughter one has ever heard. "What's with the purple guy, bro?" Eli and Jork said at the same time, then pounded their knuckles together. "Well, the truth is, the minion never completely recovered from the look mutations in the syrum created by El Macho, the evil supervillain. You'd have to watch the movie to understand. The second one, that is." Landen smiled, pointing at the jumping beast.

_"__So, like, I'm cool! UGH HEE HA HA LA DEE DA FALA BRO HA HA!" The minion imitated the humans by pounding his fist into Skippy's knuckles. "I'm a happy minion, all the good day long!" The smiling little guy sang, trashing the confessional. "Please… stop…" Skippy murmured, exhausted. _

The next male to arrive was a lightly tanned skin man who looked about in his early 20s. He had a blue shirt with a pink wrench and some more tools on it and black jeans. He was plastered with a huge smirk.

**Edward – Ratchet &amp; Clank **

"Before you ask me anything, bro, let me tell these guys everything! My name's Edward, I'm 22, I'm a mechanic, and I help work on Clank's species! I'm very smart, but also a cool ninja. I'm, like, the coolest guy ever. You've never met anybody as cool as Edward, the Mechanic! Who's also a ninja." The guy busted out in epic dance moves and fits of laughter. Eli giggled. "Whoa, who filled this little guy up with all that energy and good luck?" The man looked up at the Eli, who towered over him. "Uh… I did, silly!" Edward laughed. Long John looked a tad bit annoyed.

_ "__So I may be exaggerating just an itty bitty amount! But to win the game, others have to think you're a ninja! And I am a mechanic who helped create Clank's species. I'm really cool, just maybe not as awesome as I said I was. But the key to the game is a little self-confidence!" Edward smiled. _

The final guy to show up was a staggering puppet with dark skin and a long nose. His strings were clearly visible above him, but nobody was controlling him. He had a blue sweater with a heart on it and white pants.

**Infantine – Pinocchio **

"I think you should tell these lovely people how you came to be, Infantine." Landen said to the puppet, looking happy as ever. Everybody else was a little weirded out. "Well, I simply wished to be a real boy. Luckily for me, I didn't end up with that disgusting lying nose effect thing. But my nose is pretty big, unfortunately." Everybody still looked confused except for Rowdy. "The child must come from Pinocchio, a movie about a puppet who wishes to be a real boy. He is then turned into one, but his nose grows every time he lies. I also come from the Disney family, young one." Rowdy explained.

_"__That guy explained it a lot better than me. I'm actually pretty surprised, though. Another Disney member? How dare he? That was supposed to be an advantage I could use! Everyone likes a Disney character, right?" Infantine asked nervously. _

The girls began to arrive next. The first one to come was an old woman in a blue cloak with black shades and snakes for hair. Her mouth showed that she was full of sorrow and hatred, but was excited for the game.

**Zefra – Percy Jackson **

"Well… umm, Zefra, all I have to say is don't take off your shades." Landen said, shaking with fear. The old woman scowled. "Why would I? They would turn a lovely person into stone! Oh, how sad. Why did Medusa birth me in her beast form? Why, mom? Why would you birth a child when you know that they're going to come out a monster?" The girl almost cried. "Turning people to stone? I think that's illegal…" Jork pointed out. Zefra shook her head and changed her expression to a scowl again.

_"__If we were not separated into genders, that boy would certainly be gone first! I would make sure of it! How could he judge me for something my mother did? That arrogant little annoying blondie stoner guy who doesn't know any…" I think you get the gist_ _of what Zefra was saying. _

The girl that showed up next was a huge, broken heart with eyes and a mouth. She looked torn between happiness and sadness or anger, with her arms in different positions. One was in a fist and the other just idling around nicely as her legs skipped/stomped over to the mat.

**Broken Heart – Object Overload **

"So, uh… Broken Heart. I always forget, do you have Split Personality Disorder or not?" Landen asked, hoping he wasn't sounding too rude. "No… I don't. I just have trouble with my – UGH THAT CHEATING LYING LITTLE WINNER THINKS HE'S SO GOOD… LEAFY DESERVED IT, I SAY!" The heart burst into a pant. Everyone blinked awkwardly twice. "I don't know what that outburst was about, but let's keep moving?" Landen said. The contestants nodded. Broken Heart shrugged.

_"__So, I think that I'm really cool, but you know, I DON'T THINK THAT MY NAME UNDER THERE SHOULD BE BROKEN HEART. I AM A STRONG, INDEPENDENT WOMAN WHO DOES NOT DEAL WITH THAT CHEATIN' FIREY! CHANGE IT TO BH!" The heart screamed. _

Showing up next was a teenage girl covered in acne with a pink sweater and a black scarf. She was very fat, and her jeans did not match her big square glasses. She had her ugly grayish-green hair pulled into a bun behind her. It had a lot of dandruff.

**Leeanna – Family Guy **

"Hello, Leanna, I-"Landen was interrupted by a million barfing noises coming from the contestants behind him. "I'm not that ugly, OK?!" Leeanna whined and pouted. "God, stop throwing your fits, lady! Just get onto your mat." Landen said angrily. The teenager looked upset, but listened to the host.

_ "__I AM NOT THAT UGLY! Leeanna began to cry and rage after Skippy barfed as much, if not more, than all of the contestants combined. She started to cry even louder, so Skippy just angrily walked out, not wanting to deal with much more._

Next to come was a badger in the same sweater as Infantine, but with a pink heart and a black skirt. She had a nice little muzzle and some shoulder length black hair. The contestants were all relieved at seeing a cute little animal after that mess of a girl.

**Scepter – Animaniacs **

"Hi, Landen!" The badger said happily. "Hello, Scepter! Everyone, meet cute little animal Scepter!" All the contestants except Leeanna looked amazed. "Aww…" they all said. "SERIOUSLY? THAT IS AN ANIMAL! I AM SO MUCH BETTER-LOOKING! LOOK AT ME!" Leeanna screamed. So everyone did, including Scepter, and barfed.

_"__So, like, that mean girl called me ugly! But it's OK, because then when I looked her direction I saw that beautiful hunk Eli. He is so cute!" the badger giggled happily in her confessional. "But anyways, I'm on the girl tribe. Which is lucky, because I came here to play smart. And to play drop dead serious. So I cannot get distracted by that gorgeous guy!" Scepter smiled again at the thought. _

Another girl soon showed up, a human this time. She was in a scientist outfit, with a crazy pink lab coat and a black undershirt, along with some black jeans, which went great with her genius-glasses. But what was most astonishing about the woman was her hair. Flame red, the many triangles came up all along with blue little pearls glued to the top of each one, keeping them up. She looked very smart, but also kind of villainous,

**Dr. Wilson – Mega Man **

"Hey, Dr. Wilson!" Landen smiled. The woman smirked back. "Hello, Landen. I've calculated that you're also very smart, but you don't look it. Also, spit out that gum. It has gained over 3,000,000 bacteria from your mouth already and is about to infect you with a sickness. Yes, from seeing the piece, I have come to the conclusion that you've been chewing on that for far too long." The girl rapidly explained. "Umm… how about no?" Landen giggled, looking at the other contestants. They were deciding which person's side to take.

_"__So these guys are totally not choosing a side yet. Anybody who does not take mine will be turned into an evil robot with some sort of epic or disgusting power! I'm not sure what they deserve yet. No matter. They will all succumb to my wrath BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Skippy blinked. _

Suddenly, a girl ran up to the host with the speed of a racecar, undetected for a little bit. She had a huge suit of robot armor, including a visor with pink portal receptors. She had a black ponytail and looked like an amazing epic powerhouse, but also a genius. She was definitely some sort of cyborg.

**Romandy – Robocop **

"Well, hello, Romandy. I think you're particularly interesting. Show them what you can do." Landen said, smiling. As the cyborg agent shot a huge arm laser cannon, he mumbled something to himself. It seemed he was using the noise to be able to say it. "I was fine with the evil thing, but telling me to spit out my gum? Not cool…" Landen coughed as the noise faded out. "That… was awesome!" Eli said epicly. Romandy nodded. "I certainly agree. I sometimes use it for my job as a secret agent." Her voice was definitely robotic.

_"__I do hope my robot abilities come in handy. The F.B.I sent me onto this show because they could use the money to win the game. I hope I shall not disappoint them." The robo-agent said to Skippy in her confessional, looking determined and confident. _

The next to show was a Viking girl. She had brown pigtails and a huge spiky metal helmet. The rest of her armor was chainmail. She had a deadly serious look on her face.

**Villa – How to Train Your Dragon **

"Villa, can you speak English or just Viking speak?" Landen asked, wondering. It seemed that this was a producer choice. "I can speak English. Jeez." The girl looked slightly annoyed. Long John put his finger up. "But just so you know, Landen, if she could only speak in Viking grumble, you wouldn't be able to understand her answer." Landen was now the annoyed one. "Moving on…" he said.

_"__God, some people are so annoying. Seriously." Villa mumbled. _

The next girl to come was an angel in a huge pink dress.

**Destiny – Final Fantasy **

"An angel… Destiny, by the way…" Landen admired the angel, who immediately floated over to the confessional. "That seems like quite a un-angel thing to do." Rowdy pointed out. Romandy nodded.

_"__I left so fast because it seems like nobody wants to accept me. Sorry, guys!" Destiny said sadly in her confessional. Skippy nodded. _

The next to come was so small, you could barely see her, but was a small little pink creature with a bloodred colored helmet. A flower was on top of her head.

**Angelique – Pikmin **

"Where's Angelique?" Dr. Wilson smirked, laughing at the foolish-looking Landen, who was pacing around nervously. "She's clearly a Pikmin. Very low down there, but I can see the girl." Angelique did a tiny nod down on the ground.

_"__So, like, nobody can ever see me. And it's really annoying. Like, you don't even know. Seriously, if I could crush people, I would."_

"Well, that's it, but you can go to your camps." Landen finished off a glorious finish and the contestants, boys or girls, walked back to their camps alone. And as they all walked away, Landen began a closing monologue.

"Well, that was fun, but the contestants have been introduced! Now it's time to see who takes the cake. 39 DAYS! 18 FAN CHARACTERS! 1 SOLE SURVIVOR!"


	2. STMQ Episode 1

Survivor: The Master's Quarters 1: Boys VS Girls

Episode 1: "Pickles Taste like Cheesecake!"

"Last time on, Survivor! We introduced all the contestants, and while some were friends, others were enemies. However, it was just the intro, so nothing really happened. Intros are boring to be honest, but we have to make them so everyone knows each other, including the audience. Whatever, I'm cool. This time, we will see the first challenge! Alliances will be made, enemies will continue to hate each other, and one person will ultimately become the first person ever voted off in the history of Survivor: The Master's Quarters!" (Theme song plays)

**MALE TRIBE, BELSO, DAY 1 **

The males were already getting stuff done, with Eli, Powder, and Edward working on the shelter because they were clearly the most energetic and strong of the group. "So, guys… how's it going on the wood?" Eli asked. Edward and Powder shrugged. "Good enough. We need bamboo! The coolest person ever says so." Edward nagged the other two. "While we do need bamboo, you're not the coolest person ever." Eli said, looking slightly annoyed.

_"__DID THAT BIG BUFF MAN JUST QUESTION EDWARD THE MECHANIC? WHO'S ALSO A NINJA, BY THE WAY! Ugh, some people. He needs to have some respect for me!" Edward yelled in his confessional. _

"Umm… Powder, you holding up back there?" Eli didn't want to set either of the two off. They were both quite energetic and freaky. "Sure sure. Yes yeah I got it sure certainly yessity yeah yeah!" The purple minion giggled, skipping quickly along as he relayed wood to the chosen spot, where three men were working on the fire. This was Rowdy, Long John, and Infantine.

"So, how should we make the fire?" Infantine asked. "Well, we could use Rowdy's glasses as a ray. But first we'd need the wood with dry leaves to reflect the light onto." Long John suggested. "Great idea! Infantine, since you're wooden, how about you get the fire base? We don't want you to get burned, but we certainly don't want you doing nothing." Rowdy said.

_"__The real reason I sent Infantine away was to talk strategy with Long John. He seems like he'd be a good ally. He is the smartest one here, besides me. But Infantine, I cannot trust. He is too, oh I don't know, puppet-y? Since he specifically pointed out his nose doesn't grow, and he's also a puppet, there's not a way to know if he's lying." Rowdy told Skippy. _

"So, you want to talk strategy?" Long John asked Rowdy. "Yes. That is it. How'd you know?" The dog asked. "It seemed like there wouldn't be another reason for you to outcast Infantine that fast." Long John said. "You clever, clever rabbit. But, are you sure you can handle this? After all, tricks are for kids." Long John scowled. "Sure." He mumbled.

_"__The only reason I said yes was because pairing up with Rowdy is obviously a good idea. The guy is a genius, as much as I hate to admit it. But come on, bro, the Trix reference? Was it really necessary?" The rabbit facepalmed. _

**FEMALE TRIBE, TILA, DAY 1 **

Unlike the boys, the girls were getting to know each other in order to rest after a long hike. "So, shall we go in a circle then?" Romandy asked. The girls nodded.

_"__I have assumed the leader position simply because I know the girls think I can do it, and nobody else did it. I hope I do not ""screw it up"" as it is said." Romandy said hopefully. _

"So I'm first?" a voice came from somewhere. "Well, my name is Angelique, and I'm a pink Pikmin. I mostly help with fire and stuff, but I'm also pretty quick. If there's ever running in a challenge, I'd be useful with that!" The Pikmin said excitedly. Romandy nodded. "Good. I am a cyborg, working secretly for the F.B.I. As I'm sure you know, I'm a cyborg, so honestly, I could do anything really."

Leeanna took off her mask, and the angel next to her made her look beautiful instantly. "A gift for the poor child near me. I sense sorrow in her past." Destiny said. "I am an angel. I can read minds, but no worry, I shall not. I simply picked that up off of Leeanna's aura. I know I sound dangerous, but I'm not. I'm simply a beautiful and lovely angel." Destiny said.

"Good!" Dr. Wilson smirked. "I'm next. I'm a scientist. And a genius. That's pretty much it though!" Dr. Wilson finished evilly.

"So I'm next. My name's Leeanna, and I put a mask on so you guys wouldn't barf. Everyone just thinks I'm really ugly and stupid I guess." Romandy rolled her eyes. "You must have self-confidence, Leeanna." Romandy said as if Leeanna was the stupidest girl on Earth.

_"__The truth is, Meg is my only friend back home. I don't have much other than her, because I am a homeless girl. Notice the hair. I'm hoping I can at least get some cash to make myself look decent so I can get a job. Because I really don't like Meg. I'm homeless ugly, she's natural ugly." Leeanna stated miserably._

"I suppose I am next, then. I'm a Viking, and I come from a place where dragons are highly used for combat and pets, though we used to fight against them. I do miss my dragon, Raindrop, but nonetheless. Leaving friends behind is a part of Survivor." Villa said simply. "That's true," Zefra began.

"Medusa is my mother. She gave birth to me while in her beast form, so poor me was born like this. My shades put me at a huge disadvantage here. I'm so sorry." The other girls looked sympathetic, but also terrified.

_"__So yeah. They know the truth. I just really hope they don't judge my personality though…" Zefra trailed off sadly. _

"Yay, I was really excited for my turn!" Scepter began. "I'm just a normal old badger. I am pretty good friends with Minerva though, which is good, because it makes it easy to have a boyfriend. I really hate being lonely. If you would see Animaniacs one day, you would know exactly what I mean. There are a lot of boys who Minerva doesn't pick that I can pick up! Anyways though, that's not all I care about. I'm also really smart and am very excited for the game." She finished up.

"Well, I guess I'm LAST? HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME GO LAST? THIS IS fine, thank you very much. I think that it does hurt a little bit NO IT FREAKING HURTS A LOT WHY THE HECK DID LEAFY LOSE I MEAN FIREY IS SUCH AN EVIL JERK HOW DARE HE I'm so sorry I'M REALLY NOT I-" "Enough." Romandy interrupted with a death gaze.

"Let's cool down and get some sleep before the challenge, OK?" Villa asked calmly. The group nodded and agreed, but they had Romandy quickly make a fire before they went to sleep.

**REWARD CHALLENGE, DAY 2 **

"Welcome to the challenge. As I understand, both teams have made successful fire and will now receive flint. Because of this, the flint reward challenge will be skipped and you can have some food for now. You'll see what it is after you win." The teams both looked really happy. "I'm starving…" Eli said. "We have rice…" Dr. Wilson remarked sarcastically. "Enough chit-chat! We're getting to the challenge. This reward challenge is simple. 4 of you from each team will have a box of fruit in front of them, from least heavy to heaviest. You can choose who is on what. You will have to push your box all the way to another contestant, who will dig through the fruit in order to find a key. Then all 4 will use their keys together to unlock one contestant from a cage, who will run all the way back to the mat. Understood?" The contestants all nodded. "Survivors ready…" Eli rudely interrupted with "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" "GO!"  
On the male tribe, Long John, Edward, Powder, and Eli were pushing fruit boxes, from least heavy to heaviest, in that order, while on the female tribe, the order was Zefra, Villa, Destiny, and Romandy. Romandy and Eli, even with the heaviest boxes, stayed a little bit ahead of the rest. After all, it was a wrestler and a cyborg. However, they stayed about deadlocked. Long John and Zefra were also deadlocked, but Villa, Destiny, Powder, and Edward were all separated across the field. Villa and Powder had the best leads, but Destiny and Edward were doing OK. "Powder, wait for me!" Edward tried to nag, but the minion ignored him and continued running.

Edward was beginning to gain on Destiny and soon passed her, but wasn't going to catch up with Villa or Powder too soon. At this time, Eli and Romandy were doing really well and were gaining even more against the teams. The leads were not clear here, as they were still deadlocked. Long John was also starting to come up to Destiny, who was slowing down, as well as Zefra, who was just now using strength, She began to catch up rather quickly, encouraging Destiny to do the same.

Eli and Romandy were now already at their counterparts with fruit boxes (Scepter and Denniss), and Powder was coming close. Zefra was coming up to Powder now, and they got theirs in at the same time to their counterparts (Broken Heart and Wingstruck). Edward, Destiny, Long John, and Villa were now the ones pushing to finish.

Denniss was quick to find his key and unlock his lock, but Scepter came in right after. Villa, Edward, and Destiny were about at an even level, but Villa and Destiny fell behind as the Viking tried to encourage the angel. He got there quickly, but Long John was still a few feet behind Destiny and Villa, who were now starting to run again. As they got there, Long John began to push forward with all of his strength, and Wingstruck had found the key and unlocked his lock. Broken Heart was still struggling. Edward's counterpart, Jork, was coming close to the fruit, and Destiny's counterpart, Leeanna, made the fastest time for the fruit and got the key almost instantly. Dr. Wilson was digging through slowly, but Broken Heart was hardly even searching anymore.

Long John finally reached the finish point and handed his fruit box off to Infantine, who didn't struggle too much. As Dr. Wilson and Jork battled, Jork found the key a bit faster, but Dr. Wilson was right on his tail. Broken Heart was now being pushed by the entire team, but was still struggling as Infantine tossed the apples quickly. Broken Heart was now arguing with herself angrily. "We need to do well in the challenge so PICK UP THE FRUIT AND SMASH IT IN YOUR FACE no!" Broken Heart said as she found the key right after Infantine unlocked it. Rowdy was released and ran like the wind, being a dog, but as BH finally unlocked her keyhole, Angelique began to speed through, and nearly immediately caught up with Rowdy, who was right in front of the finish line. Suddenly, both members zipped through, and Rowdy pushed as hard as he could, knowing the Pikmin had restarted the challenge completely. Suddenly, someone passed their mat.

"AND THE WINNER IS…

"THE…..

"BELSO TEAM! Rowdy, your lead saved your life!" The boys high-fived each other rapidly as the girls looked defeated, but they smiled at Angelique, knowing full well she had done the best and nearly won it, though Broken Heart had lost it seriously.

_"__I know I won the challenge, but I feel so bad for Broken Heart. She didn't mean to screw it up for us. She tried so hard, I could tell. The poor girl. I really hope she is able to do well, and that someone screws up more than her, because she seriously needs a second chance." Angelique sighed in a quick confessional. _

"So anyways, boys… you have won the challenge. Your food is fruits and veggies, really disgusting, the veggies are, but the fruit is good at least, and the nutrients are key for your body to stay at its peak. Good job, guys. Girls, I have nothing for you."

Eli wasn't done yet. He looked frustrated. "I PUSHED THAT 50 POUND BOX OF FRUIT FOR PICKLES? FREAKING PICKLES, BRO? I want some darn cookies!" the wrestler yelled in anger. Powder patted him on the shoulder.

"Pickles taste like cheesecake. A HAHAHAH H hehhehe he heeheheheh hahahah hee ha yessity yeppers, they really do a hee hah haeee haeea heee aha!" Powder screamed excitedly. Eli patted the minion's head softly. "Silly little dude." Jork mumbled in happiness. And thus, both teams walked home, but only one walked home with the pickles which tasted like cheesecake.

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 2 **

"This food is absolutely scrumptious." Rowdy said, devouring the oranges most. "Save some carrots for the rabbit!" Powder shouted excitedly. "I don't like carrots, Powder. But thank you. Lettuce and apples are fine." Long John said, feeling slightly annoyed. "What happens if we lose the immunity challenge, bros?" Jork suddenly changed the subject.

_"__Personally, I think it's gotta be Wingstruck. Denniss is getting more fruit than him, and Wingstruck has been a little rude to a lot of us. But things can change in an instant, you know." Long John said to Skippy. _

Speaking of Denniss and Wingstruck, they were off to get more tropical fruit to add to the feast. "These coconuts should be fine, Denniss." Wingstruck said, coming off frustrated. "No, mangos taste real good! We gotta find a lot for the feast, not just a simple little coconut. How about bananas?" Denniss asked happily. "That works. But seriously. Get the darn coconuts!" Wingstruck shouted.

_"__I'm really sorry that I've been acting rude to Denniss." Wingstruck began. "NOT. Denniss is an annoying little happy-go-lucky freakazoid and here I am, forced to deal with it because we're birds and we're the best pair to go get fruit. Ugh." He finished rudely._

Eli had now brought Powder, Rowdy, and Long John with him. "What's up, big bro? HEE HA hee hello ha that's a good one, really is yessity yessers hoo ho hee ha!" Powder screamed. "Calm down on my earlobes, little one. They're quite sensitive, as you may have ascertained." Rowdy gave his words quietly, so as not to come off rude. "Oh sorry, Rowdy. It's just pickles taste like cheesecake, duh! HEE HA! And cheesecake makes me happy!" the minion laughed and laughed. "Anyways, I brought you guys here for like a bro team or something. You know what I'm talking about! Like us 4 guys, in uh, what's the word" "an alliance?" Rowdy finished. "Yeah. That's it."

_"__So, I know Rowdy and Long John are paired up. And I know I can't be on the outs, can I? So I gotta join them, and of course I'm gonna take my best bro Powder with me!" Eli said enthusiastically._

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 2 **

"So what? We lost. We need to deal with it." Villa said as the other girls pouted and complained. "That's true, but we must discover Broken Heart's problem so we can fix it, or we are doomed. Do you understand what I am saying?" Romandy told the girls. "Yes, that would be customary." Zefra said I anxiety.

_"__I get that it's really my FAULT THAT WE ALMOST WON THOSE BLUMBERING FOOLS ARE not going to pay for their actions. It was my fault we lost! BUT IT'S THEIR FAULT THAT YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH. THEY VOTED FOR Leafy. He came very close to Firey, you KNOW HE DIDN'T WIN GURL." BH argued with herself in the confessional. _

Meanwhile, Angelique, Dr. Wilson, and Destiny were sitting on a log together. "So, why'd you bring them here and not me?" Leeanna suddenly showed up. "Oh, Leeanna! We were just talking about getting you." Destiny said with excitement. "Whatever. Four is better than one." Dr. Wilson pointed out to the girls. "That's very true." Destiny said. "So what is this?" Leeanna asked. "Well duh, shortcakes! It's our first official alliance meeting. Day 4's is by the waterfall, right?" Angelique said, then asked. "Or Day 3 before tribal if we lose." Dr. Wilson offered.

_"__I figure an alliance is probably a really good thing to be in right now, and with my best friends Leeanna and Angelique, it's perfect! Dr. Wilson really isn't too bad, though she seems a tad off to me. I think that I'll do great! But as much as we want BH to go home, there's somebody else who needs to. I know I can convince this alliance, but maybe not a 5__th__ person." Destiny said with nervous hope. _

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 3 **

The boys were just waking up from a good sleep. "Good morning, fellas!" Eli piped up to his team. He was cooking something that smelled very good… "BACON?!" Powder screamed, nearly passing out. "Yes. Bacon. I killed a pig this morning. Poor little guy, but we gotta get our bacon on, right boys?" he questioned. They all nodded just glad to have the special treat.

_"__So I knew that to get some friends, you have to do something valuable. And I've got a team, but I don't want to be targeted because I'm lazy. So I went out this morning, and what do you know?" Eli said, laughing happily. "I found a pig." _

"So what's up?" Edward ran to the shelter after a quick jog. "Nothing much, just getting our bacon on. Trying to start a conversation." Infantine said. "Sounds cool. Say, how about I make some food? I am, after all, a mechanic. And a ninja. And a chef." The mechanic ninja chef replied. "Wait, where are the birds?" Infantine pointed out with serious confusion.

_"__I went out to get treemail with Denniss. Whatever. It's not like there's anything between us. I just wanted to get treemail, but that little pink thing thinks he's my friend! The annoying little scoundrel." Wingstruck whined in his confessional. _

_ "__Yeah, Wingstruck is totes my friend! We collect fruit together, we went to treemail together! So much to do with my BFF." Denniss sang to himself. _

"Woah. There's actually mail!" Denniss screamed excitedly. "Well duh. It's Day 3. Did you think we weren't going to have an immunity challenge? You better get prepared." Wingstruck said in a smart-alec tone.

"BACON!" Denniss shouted at the top of his lungs as he returned to the shelter with a cringing Wingstruck. "Yeah, bros. I got ya some bacon. Now are you going to eat it or what?" Eli joked around. The wrestler quickly walked over to Wingstruck to see what was in his beak. "What's this? Treemail? Thanks, Wingstruck! You're the best!" Eli shouted happily with a grin. Denniss' eyes narrowed. "The… best? I got that dang treemail!" the bird complained. Wingstruck smiled evilly.

"Read it out loud, will you?" Long John asked. "I WILL DO THAT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH." Rowdy snatched the paper up. "Welcome to your first Immunity Challenge. You will need to be individually ready for this. I hope you can get past your obstacles in this game." The dog finished. "So it's an obstacle course, right?" Jork asked mildly.

"Yes, that's it." Edward said, as if he was the only one who knew. "Seems easy enough, right?" Infantine questioned. Powder nodded. "YESSITY YEPPERS, YESAROOSTY!" the purple guy yelled louder than he'd ever shouted before.

_"__This is gonna be good. I'd like to see the girls in Immunity action. It's showtime." Edward said evilly but also normally. _

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 3 **

"So, treemail, huh?" Villa asked with a bored tone. "Yes, indeed. It is an obstacle course, from the last sentence." Romandy offered up. "I couldn't possibly have told." Dr. Wilson remarked, sounding even more bored than Villa. "Why are you guys so… oh, I don't know, bored? We have an awesome team with a colorful cast of characters!" Scepter said with glee.

_"__I know it's hard when you're all out here in the wild," Scepter started, "but remaining optimistic is the only thing that could keep you closer to the big bucks. Negative people never win the game of Survivor. People have to like you in addition to thinking you deserved the win. And since I'm such a nice girl, I decided it customary that I help my teammates keep optimistic. I'm just excited to meet that hunk in the merge…" Scepter sighed dreamily. _

"So we're dealing with an obstacle course right after the boys have feasted on nutrients and vitamins? That can't be good." Angelique said sadly. "Well, that's true. But I'm sure we can do well if we just try our hardest." Zefra said.

_"__I'm onto that snakehead. She is a demon, and whether or not she wants to be one, she is one, and that side will take over eventually. We need to get rid of her! Well, as soon as we lose anyway. But how…?" Destiny questioned. _

"I really love spending time with you – AHJAA+AAHSAHAAHHJFSJFUHDJNDSHBAHBAHBHABSHABHABAHBAHBAHBAHBAHBAHBAHBHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zefra screamed and yelled as her shades took a huge drop.

_"__Easier than I thought." Destiny said with a smug grin molded on her face. _

"Woah! Zefra, why did your shades fall?" Destiny asked. "I… I don't know. I was looking straight up. They just kind of… came off! I'm so sorry." The snake woman offered up an apology, but it was too late. Destiny had planted the seeds, and now it was time for them to grow. "That was just too close a call, Zefra!" Angelique said nervously. "She's right." Romandy agreed. Villa nodded. Dr. Wilson, however, went alone with Zefra.

_"__Ah. Perfect. I can now contort this girl's vote to somebody doing us no direct harm but not in our alliance, that way we can save ourselves."_

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE, DAY 3 **

"Welcome to today's immunity challenge." Landen said, now chewing magenta gum and having a Regular Show shirt with a Minecraft bracelet. "Are you guys ready for your first Immunity Challenge?" Landen asked. "YEAH!" Everyone shouted. They all looked nervous and excited. "Good. Now let's get to it. As you may have guessed from the mail, this challenge is an obstacle course. But it's a race. A sort of… relay race. Each of your members will go, one at a time, until all 9 members are at the finish line. There, you will answer three questions about the Obstacle Course. If you get 2 right, you win the challenge. Understood?" The contestants looked at each other, then nodded.

"Survivors ready… go!" Landen shouted after the order was decided. "First up for the teams are Infantine and Destiny." The puppet and angel were not doing amazing, but were going through a little below average. About as good as they did last challenge.  
Coming up to the first obstacle, Destiny was able to get over just a little bit before Infantine, who struggled. They ran together across a mud pit, where Infantine was able to gain a lead, and surprised everyone by making a huge jump through the tires. "You can do it, Destiny!" Zefra exclaimed. The angel tried her best to catch up, but by the time she got finished, Long John was climbing up the wall.

"Zefra can now be released!" The snake woman bolted over to the rock wall, but as she hit the top, Long John was almost finished with the mud pit. "Come on, Zefra! We need this!" Angelique shouted. Suddenly, the snake woman's shades fell off again. She looked up and turned a tree to stone. "NOO! That poor tree!" She started to cry, but slowly managed through the mud pit.

"Long John is done! Rowdy can be released!" As Rowdy ran through the course, Zefra finally finished. Rowdy started to struggle on the rock wall, but made it up just as Broken Heart began to run through. She was doing a lot better and was now in the mud pit, but Rowdy was in the middle of the tires. "Let's go, BH!" Angelique yelled encouragingly. "Edward can go!"

The mechanic dashed to the wall, and got through quickly, but the mud pit was slowing him down. "Scepter can now go!" The badger began to run through the course, and like most, struggled on the wall. As she got a quarter of the way through the mud pit, Edward finally finished. "WOOT WOOT BOYS!" Eli screamed. Scepter wanted to impress him. She dashed through and led Dr. Wilson to almost catching up with Denniss, who flew through the tires.

"Come on, girls!" she yelled as she finished. "Leeanna can go! Look at Wingstruck, doing just as good as Denniss!" The teenager and bird raced through the mud pit, but Wingstruck kept the lead for the boys, but Destiny suddenly pulled a miracle and Leeanna was done in an instant and now Villa was catching up to the slowing Wingstruck. Wingstruck was finished by the time Villa got to the mud pit.

"Let's go, Powder!" The minion bolted through, and he and Villa finished at the exact same time, as they were both quite fast and strong, though Powder obviously did better. "Angelique and Eli, come on!" The muscled man started to bolt, but Angelique had bolted through. Her size helped her a lot. "Romandy, come on! You can still tie it up with the questions!" Romandy dashed through the obstacle course, and was starting the tires when Eli finished. "Boys, work on the questions!"

Romandy was soon done, only seconds after the wrestler. "Umm… choice number 1." Eli was correct. Romandy answered the same after overhearing and also got correct. "Question number 2… who's shades nearly cost the girls the challenge." Zefra raised her hand sadly. "Yeah, that despicable demon Zefra did it! I told you guys she couldn't be trusted to –"

"AND THE BELSO TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY AND ARE ALL MAKING IT TO THE FINAL 17! ONE OF YOU GIRLS BEST SAY THEIR GOODBYES, BECAUSE IT IS TRIBAL COUNCIL FOR YOU GUYS! Congratulations to you guys. Literally. Anyways, girls, I have nothing for you. Except for a gone torch. You can head back to camp." Landen finished, his heart racing from the challenge's crazy results.

**TILA TRIBE, NIGHT 3 **

"Well, that's it. We lost." Scepter said, disappointed. "That is true. Poor Zefra. She obviously has to go, but I wonder why her shades kept falling off anyways." Romandy stated, feeling confused.

Meanwhile, the alliance of four was meeting at the waterfall, as they had planned if a loss were to take place. "So, it's Zefra leaving then, right?" Destiny asked, knowing the answer. "Yes. It's for the best, that poor girl." Angelique said, feeling very sympathetic for Zefra.

_"__That snake woman really doesn't deserve to go. Someone's messing with her, and I'm not sure who, but it really sucks." Angelique confessed, feeling very sad. _

"Let me go talk to her." Leeanna offered. She left the group and went to Zefra's private little spot. "What are you doing here? Telling me how much of a failure I am?" Zefra laughed at herself after a quick sniffle. She was quietly crying. "I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry you're leaving tonight. You don't deserve it." Zefra's eyes widened. She blinked angrily. "Go away!" She screamed. Leeanna looked upset.

_"__Was it something I said?" Leeanna asked. Little did she know this, but it was. _

_ "__I understand that I'm leaving, 100%. But walking up to someone and telling them with a straight face ""Sorry you're leaving tonight."" is absolutely ridiculous. I mean, seriously? Ugh! That is so stupid. I swear, some day." Zefra said, feeling let down by her teammates. She sighed before leaving sadly. "Poor girl." Skippy mumbled. _

**TRIBAL COUNCIL, NIGHT 3 **

"Well. It's you girls. I'm sorry you had to be here tonight." Landen began, keeping eye contact with the miserable girls. "So, I'm going to start with a few questions. How has it been at camp, Angelique?" Angelique nodded, guessing this would be the first question.

"It's been fine, Landen. But I'm really sorry for the person leaving tonight. She knows who she is. But we all know that this woman does not deserve to be eliminated. It is not her fault." Angelique murmured sadly.

"Can any of you tell me who that woman is?" Landen asked, full-well knowing the answer. "Zefra. And why do you ask these questions, Landen? They're clearly pointless. You know these things." Destiny pointed out.

Landen's face turned red. "No I don't! You little pest. I hope you don't win. Anyways, moving on. Dr. Wilson, do you agree with Destiny about the person going home tonight?" the boy asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do. I also agree with everything Scepter said, though." Dr. Wilson confessed, feeling less evil than ever before. "Interesting. Zefra, how do you feel about all of this?" The snake woman frowned. "Bad, sir. I really don't like it. But it's better than being ejected for turning somebody to stone, I suppose. But I know it's not my fault. I wholeheartedly understand the girls' decision tonight." Zefra said, finishing herself off.

"OK. And with that outstanding paragraph, let's get to the vote." Landen said.

Destiny walked up to the voting podium. "You are a demon. I knew I could get rid of you. I'm sorry it had to go down like this." Destiny held up Zefra's name.

Next up was Broken Heart. She argued with herself until eventually she managed to write the correct name.

Villa came up next and quickly voted. Followed by Scepter, she left. Scepter did not show her vote, but did say "I'm so sorry."

The next person, Leeanna, came up and got her vote over with, sighing a guilty sigh.

Zefra was next to vote. "That ugly freaking weirdo. I hate that she just came up to me and was like ""you're eliminated"" Ugh." Zefra held up Leeanna's name to the camera.

Romandy, Dr. Wilson, and Angelique all voted as quickly as they could, trying to get it over with.

"Well. I'll go tally the votes." Landen said as he walked behind the podium and grabbed the urn.

"OK. Let's see exactly what we've got in here. First vote… Zefra." The snake woman just nodded humbly, grabbing her torch.

"Next vote… Zefra. That's two votes for you, Zefra." Again, Zefra just nodded quietly. She adjusted her position. "Third vote… Zefra."

The girls began to feel sad for the woman even more than before. "Fourth vote is for someone new… Leeanna." Landen finished. The ugly girl gasped in shock. "Me Zefra? Really?" Leeanna looked angry.

"Well. That's three votes Zefra, one vote Leeanna. The fifth vote is for, again, I'm sorry…. Zefra." Landen said. The snake woman stood up, knowing she was going in just a matter of seconds.

"And the final vote… First person voted out of Survivor: The Master's Quarters 1: Boys VS Girls…

ZEFRA. You need to bring me your torch." The snake woman nodded sadly and walked up to Landen, blowing out her torch. "Really sorry to let you down, guys." Zefra walked out of the tribal council area quietly, and everybody understood. Nobody spoke except Landen.

"Well, you guys showed today that your heads are in the game and your team is on track. I hope you can start winning challenges. Alright, you can head back to camp." Landen finished. The remaining 8 girls sadly walked out.

**The Votes **

**Zefra: **Broken Heart, Destiny, Villa, Scepter, Leeanna, Romandy, Dr. Wilson, Angelique

**Leeanna: **Zefra

"Well, they judged me for my stupid mother, as I predicted they would. But at least I got a little bit far into the game, right? I mean, sure, I got out first, but to be loved this much and for people to be sorry to see me go, is a lot to say for a first boot. Girl power!"

**Author's notes – **Personally, Zefra was a character who really just didn't need to go very far. The snake woman was made so that she could be a beloved first boot. The poor girl is the first person eliminated in all of Survivor: The Master's Quarters history, but we needed her.

So I know this was short, but it's my first season, dudes and dudettes! Eventually, the eps will get longer with experience. Hope you enjoyed, and remember, **bold** is new topic and _italics_ is confessional


	3. STMQ Episode 2

Survivor: The Ma**s**ter's Quarters 1: Boys VS Girls

Episode 2: "Mangos or Mushrooms? The drugs?"

"Last time on, Survivor! Rowdy and Long John quickly formed a team while Leeanna told her story, and then the boys won a reward challenge after a lot of hard work and sweat. Both teams managed to make fire, so we skipped flint and went to food. And apparently, pickles taste like cheesecake. After this, Dr. Wilson created an alliance with Angelique, Destiny, and Leeanna, and Eli got himself and Powder into the genius duo of Long John and Rowdy. When Destiny wanted Zefra gone, she messed with her shades, and once they'd fallen off twice, the poor Zefra was done for. And though everyone felt sad and sympathetic, she was sent away. Now, alliances will continue to develop and dynamics will get complicated. Who is next to go? Tune in to find out in this amazingsauce episode of Survivor: The Master's Quarters!" (Theme song plays)

**TILA TRIBE, NIGHT 3 **

"So… that went good." Destiny said to her alliance. They were the only four awake. "Yeah, but I feel really bad about voting Zefra off. I know something happened to those shades. She is not dangerous." Angelique said. The angel nodded.

_"__For now, I need to stick with the story." Destiny said straightly. "If Angelique finds out somebody messed with the shades, and I disagree…" Destiny began to zone out. "She will know it was me. Angelique is a strong competitor. I really wish I wasn't in a team with her." The angel finished. _

"Actually, Destiny played with shades. And I like the lady's style." Dr. Wilson said evilly. The pikmin gasped. "It's true! You wanted us all to vote her out, but you didn't have a reason! You… you betrayed that poor woman! She feels like she let everybody down! You aren't the angel, and Zefra's not the demon… you put yourself in a role reversal!" Angelique said with a red face.

"Angelique, listen. It's OK. You are taking your heart with you. The key to the game is your brain. You need to be smart. It doesn't matter what's right, it matters what's best! And you, a Pikmin, are one of the strongest people in this game. Do not let your heart bring you to your downfall." Leeanna said to the panting girl.

_"__I get why Angelique's mad. She and Zefra made a genuine connection on this island. Whether they aired it or not, it happened. And it's not fair that Destiny pulled a trick on the woman and gave her an unfair shot. But magic isn't the only way to trick somebody. And Angelique needs to learn that having a heart in this game is as dangerous as having a rivalry with Ernie the Giant Chicken." The nerd said anxiously in her confessional. _

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 4 **

"So, the alliance is growing stronger now that there's one less in the competition, right bros?" Eli asked with heart. "SO TRUE." Powder screamed. Rowdy shrugged. "It's certainly no worse. But it's technically not any better since we still have 4 and we're on a different tribe. So until the merge, we are in absolutely no better position than before." He pointed out. The rabbit put up his finger. "In actuality, we are in a better spot. We all have one position further guaranteed." Long John finished. "And we have pickles!" Powder screamed. "That taste like cheesecake?" the wrestler asked. "Umm, nopity no nopers, why? Pickles taste like pickles, yes they do yippity yeppers!" the minion giggled.

_"__What the heck is that silly fighter talking about? Pickles taste like cheesecake. Hmph. What a stupid thing to say." Powder smiled for the guy. Skippy raised his eyes in confusion, but shrugged it off. _

"What do you want us to fetch this time, Jork?" Denniss asked. Wingstruck bumped into him rudely. "Shut up, Denniss! I'll ask the fellow. Do you want mangos or mushrooms?" Jork looked confused for a second.

_"__When the Looney Tune went tweet, I didn't know what to say… and like, dude… I was just guessing he asked… If I…wanted mangos or mushrooms. So I said my answer, I think… Dude, I gotta go, K?" Jork said, laughing creepily as he stepped out. _

"Mangos or mushrooms? The drugs?" Jork asked, feeling stupid but hopeful. "NO YOU IDIOT, THE VEGGIES AND FRUITS!" Wingstruck screamed. "Is there even a drug called mangos?" Denniss asked strangely. "No, you idiot. I wanted the mushrooms." Jork said.

_"__What… in the actual frick?" Denniss and Wingstruck both said in separate confessionals. It was truly weird. _

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 4**

"So, it's time to get working on a shelter, right?" Angelique asked her team. "Yeah, but I don't think you can help, being a Pikmin and all. Sorry." Romandy said sympathetically. Suddenly, a bunch of logs flew out of the air and created a huge amazing log shelter with bamboo on top. "What do you call that for a Pikmin?" Angelique asked.

_"__Is that even possible… how?" Destiny asked, confused. "I did NOT use my powers, so how did Angelique do such a wonderful thing?" the angel repeated. Skippy shrugged. "It's so confusing. But anyways, after this, I got my team to meet up at the waterfall again. I hope we can agree on a member going." She finally finished. _

"So what's up?" Dr. Wilson asked, confused as to why Destiny had brought them there. "Yeah! What's going on?" Angelique said. "Well, I wanted to make sure we could agree on an elimination, if we were to… you know, lose." The angel sighed. "I thought everybody was set on Broken Heart leaving, for sure." Leeanna suggested. "That seems good for now." The doctor stated clearly.

_"__If I would've known Destiny would've taken me out there, I would've thought of something evil. But now, because she didn't let us prepare, we have to settle for just normally getting rid of a person. … Again. Seriously, Destiny? This girl is going down if she doesn't stop her nonsense." Dr. Wilson finished angrily. _

"So anyways, Angelique, I WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE THAT FREAKING SHELTER YOU amazing girl. You did such a TERRIBLE JOB!" Broken Heart said, pointing to the split on herself sympathetically. "How'd you do it?" Villa asked, intrigued. "Well, I'm an Earth Pikmin. So, I died my skin pink, because that's a cool color, but there's no Pink Pikmin. However, I still remain an Earth Pikmin at heart, so I can use the powers. So I simply used my earth control to spew out and build itself. A beautiful shelter!" Angelique finally finished. The girls all nodded.

_"__That girl is very much stronger than we thought at first glance. This Pikmin must be included in our team for as long as possible. An alliance is due. I must get a team of 4, I thought. For some reason, Dr. Wilson, the angel, the ugly one, and the Pikmin said no. So I gathered together the other 3 left. Broken Heart, myself, the Viking, and the badger are the strongest alliance ever." Romandy said quite robotically. _

"Let's kick some boy butt in this reward challenge!" Scepter screamed with happiness and excitement. "Totally!" Villa said. She and Scepter had gone looking for treemail that day, right after Romandy had gathered an alliance together.

_"__Scepter is cool. I'm hoping our alliance keeps each of us in the game for a little while, at the least. I don't want to see her go." Villa said, feeling sad for Scepter. "There's no way her mentality could survive being such an early boot! That being said, she has a huge portion of mental strength. The girl is to be respected." The Viking finished with pride. _

"So, it says to hang onto your friends and allies. What does that mean?" Villa asked. Scepter thought about it for a second. "It can only be a hang on to the bar challenge. Let's hope we've got endurance, all of us." The badger prayed.

**REWARD CHALLENGE, DAY 5**

"Well, things have just gone swell for Tila, as you can see, Belso, because Zefra was voted off at the last tribal council." Landen pointed out, this time chewing strawberry kiwi Trident Layers. "Why are you always chewing gum? Are you, like, a smoking addict… but with gum?" Landen scoffed. "Oh please, I don't have a gum problem." He looked to the side, stuffing a huge box of bubblegum in his mouth. "ANYwaYs yo GUYS reAdy?" Landen said through a mouthful of gum. "Yes!" Everyone said excitedly. "Good. You disgusting vegetarians are playing for fishing gear." Landen finishes the sentence. "Well look at you, grumpy. Cheer up and tell us what the challenge is." Denniss demanded. "OK, fine. This challenge is going to be a race… of breath-holding. So, all of you guys, get in, after they sit somebody out. Belso, I mean." The host clarified.

5 MINUTES LATER

"OK, Belso has decided to have Wingstruck sit out. I guess birds don't do well in the water? Idk tbh. Go." "BLEH SMELLY OHMYGOSH! Enljfiehijngriyjrengbubrirsuhegijewnfgirwehgijernvfuerhioedsjiorejvngoehrksldnfvbeubgivdsfilhgeofkhjgitjmretjklgojt54ihg53p64nhptrseijh7g8seknhjmyuekkhtrbjnyut5k!" Denniss spazzed out as he flopped out of water.

Landen blinked. "OK, guess that was right. Birds are _not _good in the water. Moving on, hurry up you good-lung fishy mermaid weirdos!" The host screamed impatiently. Everyone blew angry bubbles to show signs of anxiety and "whatever" feelings.

Suddenly, like 2 people popped up. "Ugh, what a bunch of terrible breathers you fools are? You lasted 6 seconds? That's pathetic. I typically can hold my breath for double that, but not much more, you know. Now THAT's a lot." Landen said ignorantly. "Sorry." Broken Heart said shamefully. "Hey! Rabbits don't have good lungs. But trust me, we do have some tricks up our sleeve." Long John said confidently. Landen snickered. "But… but Trix is for kids!" he burst into a pathetic but hilarious laugh, ending with a donkey snort. "Nobody says THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" The rabbit screamed, panting at the very end, making sure he got his breath back.

Oh, and during that scream, 4 people had their ears pop too loud and jumped straight up. These four were Destiny, Jork, Angelique, and Scepter. "Oh my gosh, you people. Like, there's only, umm… 10 of you left. And since I have to narrate the challenge, I'll go ahead and say, there's only 5 boys and 4 girls… oh… I was wrong about that 10 thing, but, uh… NINE IS EVEN WORSE!" Landen burst out in hilarious shameful laughter. "Ughhuuuu" Angelique shuddered.

"Well, um…

_Jork's Letter to Miatello _

_Dear _

_Girl,  
Sister_

_I _

_Love  
You_

_So_

_But_

_Unfortunately_

_I_

_Have_

_To_

_Tell_

_You_

_A _

_Sad_

_Joke_

_Which  
Needs  
Your_

_Help:_

_Why_

_Did _

_The_

_Chicken_

_Cross_

_The _

_Road?  
Because_

_He _

_Wanted_

_To  
Get _

_To _

_The _

_Other _

_Side! _

_J_

"Wow…. Um, you could have a new Young Adult series on our hands, Jork. That book was tearmaking. And… nobody came up during it? I think some of those guys may have fell asleep underwater.

**MEANWHILE…**

"zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Infantine was sleeping strangely underwater. Eli bumped him in confusion, when Powder woke up from his breath-holding pass-out…

**BACK TO THE LAND**

"OG UPI VSM FRVPFR YJOD VOAJRT UPI STR S HRMOID." Powder shouted, giggling as he pulled up a mumbling Eli and a confused Infantine. "Woah. That probably has some sort of secret message or something, but whatever. Edward better not come up or the boys lose the entire –" "Hey guys, what did I miss?" Edward asked cheesily. Eli facepalmed, Infantine screamed and rage, and Powder… well, he said this: POTATO SASQUATCH BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

So as you can see, the boys failed miserably at the challenge and lost dreadfully to the girls, who still had "WAIT!" Destiny pointed out. "What did I screw up on now…" Landen grunted, chewing some teal gum. "Rowdy's still in the water. Those boys have a chance, as much as I hate to say it." Landen and Destiny blushed. All the girls looked furiously at her as all of them had come up, except for one… Romandy. "The robo agent? So it's all up to a dog or a robot? Well. Water-short circuiting VERSUS forgetting how to doggy paddle. The girls have a terrible chance, but" "RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFFF RUFF RUFF!" A wet dog suddenly started rampaging around the mats and boardwalk.

"Eww, that smells disgusting." Everybody said but Landen. "Actually, I love the smell of wet dog. Teehee." Landen giggled a lot more. "Anyways, as you can see the girls have won the challenge in a very cliché manner, so they obviously get the fishing gear. Now go back to camp, you all smell like wet peaches. Except for you, Rowdy. I'm going to turn you into car freshener." The dog shivered, racing back to the camp the fastest.

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 5**

"So what the heck bros? We lost the reward challenge, and it was kind of your fault, Long John." Eli said sadly. "Agreed. This puts a major target on our back, Long John! What are we going to do?" Rowdy asked, obviously troubled. "We have to pull ourselves together. As an alliance, we can't afford to go down this early because somebody humiliated me!" Long John responded confidently. "He's right!" Eli said, cheering up.

_"__The truth is, I've always had a problem with the Trix jokes. Sam plays them on me, all! THE! __**TIME!**__ So it's a little hard to deal with it, because they really hurt my feelings… Max is insane, so he doesn't quite understand the reality of what it means. But it's enforcing a stupid persona, and it just… I don't know. It just… hurts." Long John admitted with tears. "This may be the wrong time," Skippy began, "but quit being a baby." _

"So what are we going to do about this whole thing? Like, who are we voting for if we lose?" Denniss asked Wingstruck as they reluctantly scanned the ocean together. "Eh. I'd go for the rabbit right now, but there could be other options." Wingstruck said.

_"__I'm making progress! If Wingstruck will work with me, then we clearly have something going. This way, I'll be known as the genius when I backstab him and vote him first thing when we lose. And I'm hoping I might be able to help in the loss of the challenge…" Denniss smirked. Skippy looked confused. _

_ "__Like I'm getting rid of Long John. He's one of the smartest guys on the team. The only thing that would even help in getting rid of him is that the guy is the description in the dictionary for weak. Even the puppet's stronger. At least Rowdy is smart and has brawn. But we need brains, that's for sure. Denniss is off." Wingstruck smiled darkly._

Meanwhile, Jork was finding fruit with Edward and Infantine. "So it seems we're the outsiders." Infantine said. "I'm baffled! Why has nobody recruited me for their alliances yet? I can sense there's a foursome with those guys. Not the birdies, not us. The other four, they kind of abandoned the team." Edward pointed out, hopping around trees like the energetic guy he was.

"Well… I have no idea what this conversation is about, but I want my dang weed. Can you guys please get it out of the ground? It's a plant, yo. I'm starting to get sober… and you won't like me when I'm sober." Jork mumbled. "Drugs are bad, mmkay?" Infantine smiled at the opportunity.

_"__As much as Infantine's joke is hilarious, and Jork is right about drug addicts when they're sober, but I'm willing to take that risk. I'll have to get a friend, but drug influence is bad for the entire tribe. And he doesn't need to be in the game. And when Denniss came up to me with that plan… I was hooked." Edward had a smug look as he purposely hid the plan in suspense. _

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 5 **

"So, fishing gear, huh?" Dr. Wilson asked. Romandy nodded. "It was rhetorical, Ms. Bot. How do you do this thing anyway?" The doctor fidgeted with the pole, anxious to show she could do it. "Like this." Romandy stole the pole quickly, mega-reeled the pole, threw it in the ocean., and waited for about 12 seconds before catching a fish. "New record. Used to be 12.5 seconds!" Romandy giggled. The other girls shuddered.

_"__I'm sick of Romandy being the alpha female!" Dr. Wilson complained. "If she has this much power and value, I have no chance of winning the game. Nobody does. So what am I supposed to do, just sit back and let this happen? Clearly I'll lose anyway if I take her out, but if I let her get to the merge she'll be my strongest competitor! Ugh, this is a rough day in the dawn of Dr. Wilson's wrath." The red-haired professor put on a grim frown and left the confessional. _

"I've had so much fun on this team!" Scepter excitedly said to her friends Villa, Romandy, and Broken Heart as they fished together. "True that. Fishing is easy, though." Villa sighed as she caught million kajillions of fish. "That's it. We've GOT TO GET SERIOUS RIGHT NOW YOU IDIOTS! It's obvious that the others HAVE A TERRIBLE ALLIANCE WHICH IS GOING TO shut up Lynn! I'LL TALK IF I WANT KIARA!" Broken Heart argued with herself. "I think I get what Kiara's trying to say." Romandy stated plainly. "Oh yeah," Villa began, "it's clear they have an alliance. We need to work together if we're ever going to survive them." The Viking grinned at the idea she and Broken Heart had brainstormed.

_"__I really like the idea of an alliance! Boom boom, no mercy. I mean, we're letting that hunk Eli in when we merge, of course, but still. I love these guys! A Viking, a badger, a broken heart, and a cyborg – could it get any better?! I'm super happy to be working with these guys." The badger laughed and smiled. _

"But are we going to play social or strategic?" Broken Heart pushed out a first clear sentence. Her face turned a darker red than it already was as her brain fought itself. "Obviously we've got to go with the social style. Targets and evil plots are the other alliance's things." Romandy offered. Villa nodded. "So it is concurred… The announcement is here. Everybody please welcome the very social…

ARMORED ARGUING BADGER-COPS!"

Everybody nodded supportively of the alliance name.

"So did anybody else just hear that super loud scream?" Destiny asked her alliance, who were like, only 50 yards away from the others. "I know I did." Dr. Wilson grinned evilly. "And friends, well… it looks like we've got some combat." The doctor snickered as the others went crazy with confusion.

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 6**

"So. 6 days lead up to this. The grand finale." Infantine joked as everybody was getting pumped up. "Yup! Nobody knows why, but the second immunity challenge always seems the hardest. At least, that's what I heard." Edward responded, a little shaken.

_"__I still don't trust that puppet. He's really creeping me out. So I'm hoping that maybe I can actually get rid of him instead of Jork. But he just doesn't seem real to the awesome ninja chef mechanic. This plan is going to be tough… but I hope we don't fail." Edward smiled nervously. _

"So, did the birds go for treemail this time, too?" Edward asked, wanting to speak with Denniss. "Yeah, but only Denniss this time. Said that Wingstruck couldn't come, and the bird didn't want to anyways." Rowdy informed him. "Cool. I'm gonna go check on him." The mechanic said, hoping he didn't sound suspicious.

_"__So Edward and Denniss have something going on, but it doesn't seem at all like it's an alliance. It's been going on for one or two days. It's kind of strange, but it doesn't seem too threatening. However, I need to investigate. Rowdy Ruff has always been a detective… and I'm not going to end my work just because I'm on vacation." Rowdy smirked in his confessional, then walked over to the bushes by the treemail station. _

"OK! Listen Denniss, we have to discuss our motives behind throwing this challenge. Because if we don't work together, we could be toast for losing it for them." Edward said roughly to the bird. "Oh, we didn't already? That egotistical jerk Wingstruck needs to go." The bird cringed. "Oh…" Edward looked shocked. "Well, I had some intentions on Jork, but I'm thinking about Infantine." Denniss looked a bit shocked. "The puppet? That guy's so creepy. He was my backup." The bird said happily. "WAIT!" Rowdy popped up from the bushes.

"Huh? You were spying on me, the ninja? Unacceptable!" Edward said, feeling angry. "I'm willing to throw this challenge with you guys, but only on the condition that we get rid of Jork and keep Infantine." The dog pointed out. "And why should we do that?" The duo asked together. "Because everybody knows something's up with you two. And I'll tell them what it is if you don't." Rowdy said. "Oh yeah. We also need majority. You got it?" They asked. "I can work that out…" Rowdy said, feeling nervous.

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 6 **

"So, who's getting treemail?" Villa asked as she woke up to a tribe full of people just sitting around randomly. "Ooh, ooh, I'll go get it!" Scepter volunteered. "Who's coming with me, though?" The badger asked. "Why do you need a partner?" Dr. Wilson asked sarcastically. "I'll take you!" Scepter giggled. "Umm… okay?" the doctor was confused.

_"__I haven't made very many bonds outside of my new alliance and my crush on that hunk… ah." Scepter began with a dreamy sigh. "So, when Dr. Wilson argued with me, I thought why not turn someone who hates me into my friend?" The badger asked. Skippy facepalmed. _

As Dr. Wilson and Scepter walked over to their treemail station, the badger tried to start a conversation. "So, what's your favorite color?" She laughed. "Ugh, that cliché question?" Dr. Wilson mumbled. "How about… why'd you come to the island, Scepter?" The doctor was excited to turn the response into an insult. "For the cash, of course." Dr. Wilson did not expect this. Her jaw dropped and she tried to speak. "Just my type… but, but you're so nice! Acting like you came to make friends!" The doctor gave an angry confusion face.

"Well, I love to play social. And, it benefits my game as well as the tribe's overall performance. Which we need to win every time we can, or we're doomed." Scepter smiled as if it were obvious. "Intriguing… here's the station." Dr. Wilson pulled an envelope out of the tree, and then took it back to camp.

_"__So now that I know about Scepter's true intentions for the game, it looks like I may have to recruit her for my alliance! But she's already in the other one… I have to find a way to flop her. But I like the answer the girl gave… so I'll let this tribe hold me up for as long as it can." Dr. Wilson smirked. "But after that… true evil will strike." She giggled evilly. _

"So, what does it say?" Romandy asked as everybody went all chaotic trying to steal the envelope. "Duh!" Dr. Wilson smirked. "Here comes your next immunity challenge. If you can win, you can unlock your way to the next round." Scepter said as she got ahold of the envelope and giggled at a blushing doctor.

"What does that even mean?" Leeanna asked. "It was a little bit trickier than the last ones, but it involves a key of some type." Romandy concluded. The tribe was a little chaotic, but they all looked ready to win it.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE, DAY 6 **

This time, Landen was wearing a golden shirt which had the 39 clues encrypted across the front. He was wearing Silly Bandz and was eating a Subway sandwich. "Hello, contestants!" he shouted gleefully. "Hi…?" They all murmured. "Are you guys ready for today's splenderific challenge?" The contestants nodded. "OK, here's the challenge. Remember, boys, you will be sitting somebody out. So, here it is: Everybody on your tribe will receive one golden key. In front of you there is an enormous tilt maze. However, there is something interesting about the tilt maze. The keys you receive will be used to turn the tilt maze. It's a strategic game. You will be turning the maze with your key, one by one. But, you won't know what direction your key turns the maze. The only way to figure out is by studying the keyhole. Once you complete the maze, you win. Boys, who are you sitting out?" Landen asked, wiping off some mustard. "Oh, I'm terrible with keys. That's detective stuff, not genius stuff. Teehee, I'll sit out." Rowdy gave Edward and Denniss a thumbs up.

"OK. Survivors ready… go!" The lines were formed on each team. They were ready to tilt. "Broken Heart and Jork. Tilt." The competitors turned their key quickly. While Broken Heart was able to get the ball to its next correct stop, Jork drove his team into a dead end. "Next up is Long John and Scepter." The badger also maneuvered correctly, but this time, Long John got his team out of the dead end before they went deeper into it. "Denniss and Dr. Wilson, you're up." Dr. Wilson made a correct left, while Denniss looked at the keyhole, saw it turned the right way, and turned it the incorrect direction so as not to do it correctly. "Denniss has pushed his team right back in while Dr. Wilson has gotten a little bit further.

"Next for the course is Infantine and Romandy." Romandy instantly turned perfectly, and Infantine got the same results, though it took longer. The mazes were looking like the boys had no chance. Rowdy, Denniss and Edward smirked as the girls were halfway through and the boys still needed to make a correct turn.

"This is getting dangerous! There's only 4 turns left for the girls, but the boys have no chance of getting it without at least another cycle through their line. You guys, literally, need to pick it up!" The boys not attempting to throw the challenge were shivering and looking angry.

"OK, now that I've said that, it's Wingstruck VS Leeanna. Go on!" The nerd took a little bit, but she calculated a perfect turn and made it. Wingstruck, however, accidentally got back in the dead end. The nerd smirked as Wingstruck blushed. "Next up is Eli VS Destiny." The wrestler giggled, then shook the maze instead of turning the key, and got it 2 turns ahead. "Ugh! I hate loopholes." Landen began to almost cry, but then saw Destiny turn the key beautifully and continue the girls' streak. "OK, you guys really are in trouble!" Landen said. "Next up is Edward VS Villa." Edward angrily turned the key, and luckily, it went the wrong way and into the 2nd dead end that the maze contained. He smiled and sighed. Villa also got the turn she wanted. But unlike Edward, she wanted a good turn.

"OK. The girls have one perfect turn left, and they win… Powder versus Angelique. Let's go." Powder shook the maze as hard as he ever could, waiting for results. Angelique turned the key, but closed her eyes. Everyone gasped as Landen said "They made a perfect streak… and though Powder shook it like three turns ahead, they still needed like 3 or 4. So sad. But that also means…" everyone gasped in shock as they looked at the balls, halfway through the course and in the winning zone.

"THE TILA TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY! Boys, you better get ready, because we're about to send one of your members home… sorry about that." Landen said. The girls all high-fived each other happily, while Rowdy, Edward, and Denniss did the same. "Booyah!" They whispered.

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 6**

"So. Now that we've won the challenge, as I should say, what are we going to do?" Denniss asked Edward. Rowdy was out getting his majority. "We need to discuss something… how are we going to ever succeed in getting rid of Jork? He barely did anything. How is Rowdy going to get that majority?" Edward pointed out. The bird nodded. "I don't know… let's hope he lives up to the task." Denniss smiled hopefully.

_"__I'm really happy that we succeeded in throwing this challenge, but how is Rowdy going to get Jork out? And furthermore, I just realized something… the whole point of this was to get rid of Infantine. Now we have huge targets on our back, and all to get rid of a blonde, teenage stoner." Denniss sighed. He flew out, confused and sad. _

"OK, Jork. What's the plan?" Wingstruck relayed to the teenager. "Get out Denniss, man." Jork giggled. Wingstruck facepalmed (with his wing.) "Good."

_"__I don't see why Wingstruck wants to get rid of Denniss so bad. Like, really. I mean, I'm not even in danger. But helping a bird is definitely on my bucket list. So why the heck not, bro?" Jork smiled in the confessional, wondering what was up. _

"Listen, Infantine. I've gotten two other friends to help… we're going to need them. You have to vote for Denniss." The puppet nodded at Wingstruck. "OK. Cool. Why not?" Wingstruck looked confused, but was fine with the reply, so he left. And with that, the tribe began heading to their first council.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL, DAY 6 **

"So, boys. Welcome to your first tribal council. It's the second one of the game, mind you." Landen informed the glum Belso tribe. "Anyways, I'll ask a few questions before we get started. Does anybody know who's leaving tonight?" Wingstruck offered his answer the fastest. "Denniss is leaving this game right here. It will be a piece of cake. I've got a strong deal, and I think the ones outside of it will have a pretty split vote." The bird snickered as Denniss looked shocked. "OK, clearly Denniss didn't know this. How do you feel about it?" The rival bird smiled. "I think I'll be OK, if my friend worked out our plan correctly. I think I'll be able to pull this vote off." Denniss gave a smirk before nodding to Landen.

"OK, on a different note, how are tribe dynamics, Eli?" The host asked, happy to see the tribe struggling already. "Well, they're pretty straightforward, bro. We got an alliance, a rivalry, and some fun little irrelevant people. Not too complicated." The wrestler finished. "That's good to hear. OK, let's get to that vote!"

Eli came up first, and he hid his vote, as well as didn't say anything.

Denniss came up next. "This was entertaining… sorry I have to blindside you." Denniss frowned.

Edward ran to the podium. "Whoa, this felt good. And I'm glad I can get a stoner like you out." Edward held up Jork's name.

Next to vote was Wingstruck, who smiled as he held up Denniss' name. "This guy sucks, lol."

Rowdy followed suit, but hid his vote.

Long John also did not show his vote, but crossed his fingers as he put it in the urn.

Jork came up slowly, but voted, smiling. "I think I got this item on my bucketlist checked off."

Infantine laughed psychotically as he voted. "You idiot. We sure gotcha." The puppet snickered again.

Powder ran up, screaming. He put his vote in the urn, freaking out. "I got my googly eyes back heehee!" he giggled.

"OK… I'll tally the votes." He came back seconds later.

"First vote… Denniss. Next vote… Jork." While Denniss looked unfazed, Jork was extremely shocked. "Next up, the third vote belongs to… Wingstruck. Getting a split dynamic here." Wingstruck was also unfazed. "Wow. This vote is a crazy one… Denniss, you got another one." The bird was beginning to sweat. "Fifth vote… Jork." The stoner was about to cry. "Another vote for Wingstruck. So far, that's a threeway tie of 2-2-2 between Denniss, Wingstruck, and Jork." The three all looked in major shock. They had no idea what was happening. "Next vote… Jork. Three votes Jork. Eigth vote… Jork." The stoner was now completely crying, having four votes compared to two. "Unfortunately, those of us who can do math knew he was going home, but the ninth and final vote goes to… second person voted out of SURVIVOR: THE MASTER'S QUARTERS 1: BOYS VS GIRLS is…

JORK. You need to bring me your torch." The stoner cried and cried as he brought Landen his torch, but his tears put it out before Landen even had a chance to. "I'm sorry about that, but it looks like you have to go. And this tribe, well… you guys need to get it together. That was crazy. Goodnight." The tribe left, all feeling shocked.

**The Votes**

**Jork: **Rowdy, Edward, Denniss, Long John, Powder

**Wingstruck:**Eli, Infantine

**Denniss: **Jork, Wingstruck

_"__I'm really sad that I'm leaving right now, but I guess it had to happen. Those dirty meanies!" The stoner cried a lot. _

**_Author's notes: _**Jork was a character that I felt like was really just in no way going to win. It was absolutely impossible. To have a stoner win is ridiculous, and while he was originally going to go further, I found that writing for him was boring and very tedious since I wouldn't know what it's like (Fortunately, I'm not a druggie,) Anyways, that's the end of Jork's story, but maybe he'll be elaborated on later...? No, I don't think he will.


	4. STMQ Episode 3

**Survivor: The Master's Quarters 1: Boys VS Girls **

**Episode 3: "My Friends Are a Kumquat and a Paper Towel."**

"Last time on, Survivor: A confusion between Jork and two tribemates caused Denniss and Edward to throw the challenge, both succumbing to Rowdy's influence after the dog overhears and threatens them with their plan on the line if Jork isn't out. Meanwhile, the Tila Tribe regretted their vote and began to suspect something fishy of going on. During the reward challenge, Long John put himself into danger by accidentally forgetting about the challenge and screaming at an insult I made (It was genius.) As Rowdy got in on the plan to throw the challenge, he succeeded with the birds and Long John was now on their side. As the girls celebrated their victory, an unlikely friendship between Scepter and Dr. Wilson was made, and right after Scepter had made an alliance with Romandy, Villa, and Broken Heart. Rowdy got the majority for the team throwing the challenge and Jork was voted out. Who will fight? Who will create alliances? What will happen when old alliances clash? Will the swing vote live up to their role? Find out in this episode of Survivor: The Master's Quarters!" (Theme song plays)

**BELSO TRIBE, NIGHT 6**

"What the heck was that all about?!" Eli yelled when the boys got to camp. "Wingstruck threw the challenge! Who didn't vote for him?" the wrestler shouted. Wingstruck flew away, sick of the conversation already. Denniss flew with him. "Denniss, you idiot, stop following me." Wingstruck complained. "But bro, you could've gotten out. And I wanted to let you know that I didn't vote for you, dude. I got rid of Jork, like you asked." Denniss sighed.

_"__The truth is, I voted for Denniss. So now, I actually kind of feel bad…" Wingstruck admitted. "You see, I can't stand those chick flick moments. Because they always make me feel like this. When Denniss finds out that I voted for him, our friendship (which I don't like) will be ruined. And the reason why that's so bad is because I'll lose a number." The blue bird pondered over what to do next. _

"OK, alliance. Let's see who flipped and who stayed. Don't lie!" Eli said angrily. "I voted Wingstruck, honest!" Infantine said. "OK, puppet, your nose ain't growing." Infantine was about to speak when Long John began talking. "I'm sorry, Eli. I was being told that my butt was on the line, so Rowdy and I went for Jork to keep us safe. All I know is that Denniss voted for him too." The wrestler perked up. "Ah, Powder, you stuck up for them!" Eli smiled. "Well, guys. I suppose if you were only trying to do better for the alliance, it's all good." The alliance mates shook hands.

_"__Eli can never know… why I truly voted for the person I did." Said a masked man in a confessional. Skippy simply shrugged and walked out. _

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 7 **

Edward had begun to hang out with Infantine in a small effort to see what the puppet was really up to. "Hey, Infantine! This ninja bro's gettin' right to the chase. I'm gonna be your ally, top notch, mmkay?" Edward smirked as the puppet winced. Edward had woken him up at 6 am. "Sure, Eddie… but I'm sleeping, okay? SO SHUT UP!" Infantine yelled, going back to sleep.

_"__Don't worry, Infantine is still on my side! Everything's going great. Just wait until I find out what's going on with that damn puppet…" Edward smiled and began to laugh. "SKIPPY, WAKE UUUUP!" he said in an Eric Cartman style. _

Finally, everybody woke up at around 12am. "Hey, guys! Guess what I got?" Eli yelled loudly to the camp. Everybody smiled. "Hmm… bacon, just like every day?" Long John asserted. "Well… yes, that too. But also a full meal! We've also got mangos, and I made some coconut juice to drink." Eli smiled. Everyone on the tribe cheered for him and gave him a high-five.

_"__I just realized something… Eli is a humungous threat! I don't have all the evidence to back it up, but the point is, if I leave Eli in this game until the merge, there is no way he's getting out. He really isn't that great of a wrestler, but we're keeping him because of his personality! And… and, well, his bacon." Rowdy said in the confessional. As Skippy began to dig, being so bored, he found a bone. "RUFF RUFF RUFF!" "Gah!" Skippy screamed. "Cut! Cut! CUT! CUUUUUUUUUUTT!" The cameraman yelled as he was being eaten. _

"Hee hee! Purple like bacon, purple like the bacon, purple yes he does! POWDER WOOOOOOVEEEE! I eat bacon, you eat bacon, Jork eats drugs! EEHEE Powder is funny." The minion screamed and began to run in circles, eating many strips of bacon, not even feeling sick.

Meanwhile, the birds had went to get treemail. "Aha!" Denniss said as he pulled a small little letter out. "Come here at the break of dawn…6 am… to face your natural foe, it's certain that this time, you won't say I told you so." Wingstruck pushed Denniss aside. "What the heck does that even mean?" He read with gritted teeth. "I don't know. Let's go show the rest of the tribe." Denniss smiled.

_"__The thing is, Wingstruck isn't really a guy I want to be friends with. But I need the numbers, ya know? Also, there isn't much else on this team who'd give me support. We're both birds, with our bad sides or not, and I think we stay friends after all the fights because of that. We have to stick up for the birds." Denniss smiled at Skippy._

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 7**

"Wake up, wake up!" a small voice rang through the camp in the morning. However, the girls were used to it now. "OK, Angelique, I think we've got internal clocks by now." Leeanna giggled at the pink creature looking up from the ground. "Yes, or at least I do. I don't choose when I wake up or fall asleep!" Romandy said, laughing a little bit. Angelique lifted her eyebrow. Leeanna kneeled down. "She's a robot, little gal." The nerd laughed. The pink Pikmin hysterically laughed for a while, holding her hands at her sides.

"So, guys, we only got a few fish after the reward challenge a few days ago. Who wants to go out and catch some?" Villa offered politely. "Sure! It'll be fun to TRASH ON THE BOYS HEH HEH HEH ok seriously Lynn, shut up. KIARA HOW MANY TIMES do I have to tell you to shut up?" Broken Heart slapped herself in the face as the two walked together.

_"__I kind of feel like… you know, I feel like a little bit of an outcast. I'm just a girl in Romandy's alliance of her, Scepter, Broken Heart, and I." Villa sighed in her confessional. "Yeah, I'm a tough girl, but Scepter has that crush on Eli, Romandy's a great leader, Broken Heart is two people, and I'm just… myself." the Viking girl nearly burst into tears. "Being a Viking is hard… especially when you're a normal one. I may be a brute, but I'm a nice brute… and I deserve the credit. I try my best, I really do." Villa wiped her eyes and headed out, leaving even Skippy in tears. _

Meanwhile, the normal duo of Scepter and Dr. Wilson went to retrieve treemail. "Ah, good. Scepter, I've been wanting to talk to you lately." Dr. Wilson began as they walked up to the trail. "OK, so you can start now." Scepter said after five minutes of the doctor waiting for her to acknowledge what she said. "Good", she began. "Anyways, I think it's important that Destiny wanted Zefra out and all of the sudden once Zefra's out, Destiny isn't even happy. In fact, she's just kind of… been there, almost gone, for the last 4 days." Dr. Wilson pointed out. Scepter shrugged. "That's true, but why does it matter? Is it because she's planning something?" The badger asked. "Exactly. But what is she planning on…" Dr. Wilson trailed off as the girls reached the station.

_"__Dr. Wilson has a great point… what's really going on with Destiny? That first round with her was really suspicious… but now she's like, invisible! I've hardly even noticed her..." Scepter wondered aloud, trailing off at the confused Skippy. "I hope to find the answer. This is going to be a doozy, but I'm gonna figure out what's going on with her. And then, I'll think about that precious piece of bulk again…" the badger stared into the sky, sighing. _

The girls read treemail and began to get ready for the challenge. Things were going to go the girl's way, they hoped. The Tila Tribe went to sleep to prepare for what they thought was coming in the next reward challenge.

**REWARD CHALLENGE, DAY 8 **

Landen tugged on his Silly Bandz, this time supporting those, some dumb glowstick jewelry, a Mario shirt, shorts, and chewing purple gum. His hair was combed nicely and his glassed shone with an emerald gleam as they had been painted green. "Welcome to the third reward challenge!" Landen said, feeling wide awake as he looked at the sleepy contestants.

"Why'd we have to come here at 6 am again?" Leeanna complained as any teenager would when being forced to wake up early. Landen smirked. "All to be revealed. In this challenge, you'll be fighting for some nice warm blankets and pillows to fall asleep on… after you become the biggest sleep deprived monster ever by participating in this challenge." Landen gave an evil laugh. "Anyways, there's like, 16 cots over there, so go and do that, I guess? Just stay awake. Go!" The host continued to evilly snicker as the 16 remaining contestants tromped over to the cots.

Soon, about 2 people were fast asleep. These people were not people, but the same species of animals. "DENNISS AND WINGSTRUCK, WAKE UP YOU ANNOYING BIRDS! YOU'RE OUT! THAT'S 6 POINTS LEFT BOYS, 8 POINTS LEFT GIRLS." Edward and Angelique gave each other death glances, knowing that they were the early birds on their teams.

"Ugh, this challenge is boring. I'm going to go watch Frozen on a loop." Landen walked away boredly, leaving some of the 14 contestants (Leeanna, Powder, and Destiny) to go to sleep. "HA! I got you guys you idiots. Hee hee hee! Now there are only 5 points for the guys and 6 points for the gals. Oh, there goes Scepter. Only 5 to 5 now." Landen giggled, watching 5 people go to sleep, none of them looking adorable. He took a picture and posted it on Instagram #sleepcam

Soon, people began to fall out rapidly. Broken Heart, Eli, Infantine, and a wrong-woken up Romandy began to fall asleep, though Romandy glitched before she did. "WOAH! There's some action, leaving only three tribemates left for each team! Belso, Tila, let's see what you got! That includes Angelique, Villa, Dr. Wilson, Edward, Rowdy, and Long John!" Landen began to yell over and over again enthusiastically.

Rowdy and Long John eyed each other as Angelique and Edward did the same. Dr. Wilson was the next to fall into a deep sleep, but this little "section" wasn't over yet. "Rowdy, Long John… go to bed. I'll take care of this Pikmin." The geniuses shrugged, nodded and began sleeping. Angelique offered the same for Villa, only to find that she had already fallen asleep. "Oh my goodness!" Landen screamed. "It's down to just two for the pillows and blankets… Angelique and Edward… let's see how they do." Landen watched with gleaming eyes.

"You'll never win!" The mechanic said with fire in his eyes as he glared at the Pikmin who stared right back at him with big stars in her eyes. "This is it…" Landen said as he turned the cots over and began to play sleepy music. When the two people fell, he looked at their eyes. "EDWARD IS STILL AWAKE WHICH MEANS THAT THE BELSO TRIBE WINS REWARD! You 8 get pillows and blankets. Edward won it for you after sacrificing the rest of the team, and rightly so. Sorry Tila, but I have nothing for you." Landen began to get giddy as he watched the boys pick up their prize.

"Sorry, team…" Angelique mumbled as she walked with them, alone, to the tribe. She never felt so sad before. Edward ran up to her. "Hey, uh… Angie… I'm also the king of kindness, so, here. Take a high-five! Whether your team says so or not, you did a great job back there… keep it up!" The mechanic smiled and gave the pink Pikmin a small kiss on the cheek. She blushed, and thus, the challenge was over, but the Tila tribe walked home with a little bit more than nothing.

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 8 **

The team woke up later that day (except for Edward). "Great job, Edward." Long John said to his teammate, about to rub his head. "Oh wait… I don't even need to rub my head from pain anymore! Those pillows did the trick, and fast!" The bunny exclaimed, really happy. "Yeah, bro, good job!" Eli chuckled harmoniously and patted his new friend on the back.

_"__Yay!" Edward began in his confessional. "I wasn't always such a big fit with my tribe, but now, they're finally accepting me as the awesome ninja warrior chef mechanic I am!" The man gave his best grin and winked at the cameraman, who shrugged and winked back. _

Meanwhile, Denniss and Wingstruck were talking in that "I hate you but I need you" way they always did. "So, Denniss, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Wingstruck asked the smiling bird beside him. "Quit the game and get some pizza?" Denniss asked with a wink. "Uh… no. Edward just dominated that challenge, and now he's walking around like the biggest man on campus. We're in danger now that he's safe!" Wingstruck pointed out. "Eat him alive or sell him out to the group with Rowdy's help?" Denniss asked while chewing through a mango. "NO, that's really – wait, that second one is… you came up with a good plan!" Wingstruck looked impressed, but still looked like he hated the bird.

_"__So Denniss and I have this plan… and it's to destroy Edward. So if you remember last episode, Edward tried to throw the challenge (and succeeded)! So now, we can turn the tables back on him to get him out…" Wingstruck schemed and laughed menacingly, causing Skippy to run away in a baby fit._

So, the sun set for the Belso Tribe, and they all sat in the shelter with their new pillows and blankets, just wonderin, when will their life…bee-eeh-gin!?

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 8**

The same day began for the Tila tribe on an altogether lighter note as well as a darker note at the same time. Angelique woke up excited from the kiss that Edward gave her and the rest of the team hoped they wouldn't lose the immunity challenge. "So, Angelique, how's it going for you? Are you ready to laugh in Edward's face when the merge hits?" Dr. Wilson asked her Pikmin ally. Angelique rubbed her hair from the dirt and managed to pull a smirk. "So ready!" The Pikmin giggled uncomfortably. She then went to talk with Scepter because she knew she liked Eli.

_"__I know how Angelique is feeling about Edward, but it's only because that hunk on the guy tribe is here. Most people say that men are womanizing creatures, and yes, some of them are, but women have needs too. And that hunk, like daaayyyyuum." Scepter giggled in her confessional. Skippy threw up on every single thing except for Scepter. _

"OK guys, what do we do about Angelique?" Leeanna asked as her alliance watched the Pikmin walk around, clearly consumed by anxiety. "We can't just let her keep roaming around like this." Dr. Wilson admitted. "Yeah, or she'll leave for that beaver chick." Destiny sighed. "Wait, aren't you like, an angel? Shouldn't you know Scepter's name?" Dr. Wilson blurted out. Leeanna raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Should we be worried about you too?" the nerd asked. The scientist flashed back into reality. "What, of course not!" The doctor quickly wiped a sweaty brow, hoping the alliance would soon forget about this.

_"__Scepter is a really good friend… I don't know what just happened, but something's wrong. I can't delete this alliance, of course, or else my code would be broken… oh no. When I get nervous, I speak in haxxster language. Leet 1337 wtf 1089u098723973978917238489289b leet leet leet CTRLaltDelete_." _Dr. Wilson said, feeling nervous and wiping her brow viciously. Skippy looked like he had some sympathy, but he had also never seen her act like this before. _

"So, Scepter… I need your help." Dr. Wilson said to the beaver as they went around, this time saying they were going to fish. The beaver smiled. "Happy to help, as always. I love this secret friendship, it distracts me from Eli." At the thought of the wrestler, Scepter gave a small grin. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Scepter." The doctor said with a nervous look. "You're amazing, so I'm sure you noticed that Edward gave Angelique a kiss at the reward challenge. He doesn't love her, I'm sure of it. He's putting her in a funk. But the problem is, that funk worked! So how do we keep Angelique from leaving our alliance?" Dr. Wilson asked, looking not only sad but also confused.

"You… you don't have to." Scepter smiled. "HEY ALLIANCE… I QUIT!" the beaver yelled. Dr. Wilson gasped. "Scepter!" she yelled. "I would do anything for a real friend. Sure, the Armored Arguing Badger-Cops are nice… but they don't really care. They can now be called the Armored Arguing Pikmin-Cops." Scepter gave a neat smile. Dr. Wilson smiled right back and hugged Scepter. "Let's go tell the alliance."

Sure enough, when the duo got there, Angelique had left. "What happened to Angelique?" Scepter and Dr. Wilson asked, full-well knowing the answer. "She left… to the other alliance. We're in the minority." Leeanna's voice faltered as she explained the news. "Not exactly… Scepter joined ours." Dr. Wilson laughed and the alliance gave the beaver a pat on the back.

It seemed the Tila tribe was having a good day. Sure, things ultimately ended in the same format as before, but at least some of them learned that people in the team cared for them more than their alliances.

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 9 **

"So guys, how bout we go do some fishing?" Eli asked the tribe as he woke up (around 6 hours after Edward, of course). Edward laughed. "Eli, do you hear yourself? We don't have fishing gear." Long John said, laughing at what he thought was stupidity. The wrestler laughed even louder. "Well, Long John, I thought you were smarter. Don't ya know you can fish without gear?" he said. "Uh… no. That was the point of my question." Eli giggled, taking the team over to the lake.

"Watch and learn, kiddos." He said, quickly thrusting his fist into the water. A huge grin appeared on his face as he ripped his hand right out of the water, holding a trout. "Who wants some good dinner after the immunity challenge? And by "good dinner", I mean trout!" Eli laughed. Long John gasped. "Eli, that's freaking awesome!" Powder followed Long John's comment with an energetic nod. "DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN! YESSITY YEPPERS, hee hah hoo ho, do it again, do it again!" The minion chanted loudly.

_"__OK, watching Eli do that was actually really cool. But my question is this – is Eli getting too good? The better that guy gets, the more the rest of us here on the boys team stay in his shadow. Eli could pull this right out from under us. He's not that kind of guy, but we are the type of people to vote for him if he's in the final three." Long John confessed his worry to the clueless cameraman. _

Meanwhile, the other 4 members of the team (Denniss, Wingstruck, Edward, and Infantine) were going to get treemail. "So, where do we get treemail, anyways?" Infantine asked as the birds guided the other two around. "Well, you are the noobs. Let's play a game!" Denniss responded excitedly. "Uh… OK, what kind of game?" the puppet asked. Edward nodded. "We must know the rules before we play, young one. After all, I am a champion." The mechanic ninja chef champion said. "OK, we'll give you the map and speed to the site. If you guys can get there before the clock runs 30 minutes, thanks for the watch, Edward, then you can take the credit for getting tree mail! After all, you don't do much around camp anyways. Maybe you guys can get a higher position on the team if you do it!" the pink bird smiled. Wingstruck nodded a little nervously. "Then it is done." Edward said. Along with Wingstruck's nervous nodding was Infantine's sturdy wooden nods.

_"__We do collect the fruit, so it's OK if they get some recognition, but the problem is that Denniss made that deal without thinking about how I felt about it! Denniss and I have never been friends, if you don't count when Denniss thought we were, so it's very dangerous for him to act like we are. People will target us as an alliance. And, I hate the guy!" Wingstruck said annoyingly. _

_ "__This game sounds easy as pie. There's no way I'll lose! Unless, of course, we have to bake an actual pie… Out of all my talents, I could never quite nail pastry." Edward said with a look of nervousness shining in his eyes for the first time. _

Edward held the map as he and Infantine raced to the tree mail site, being careful not to watch Denniss and Wingstruck flying speedily quicker than they had ever seen anybody move on the tribe. "Oh my god, this is nerve-wracking!" Infantine shouted.

Soon, Denniss and Wingstruck got to the tree mail site. "OK, Denniss, what the hell was that? I didn't agree to anything, and we are not a couple! Or even friends! You don't make decisions for us." Wingstruck yelled angrily at Denniss, who was shaking. "Dude, I'm sorry. But I thought you liked evil stuff, and I have something evil planned!" Denniss smiled. Wingstruck raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?" he asked. The pink bird laughed. "I know Edward can't resist a challenge… and that's why I made this one. Because we're making it seem like those guys are a duo." Wingstruck looked shocked. "And just how are we going to do that?!" he yelled. "Duh… we're going to take the tree mail back right now! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Denniss laughed evilly. "Oh my god… Denniss, that's freaking genius! But so… evil!" The birds grabbed the tree mail and flew off.

"Awesome, dudes! What does the mail say?" Eli asked after him and his alliance got back from their fishing trip. "Uh… hmm… Get ready to face your foe in an old fashioned… huh? King of the Hill? This should be fun." Denniss said. Meanwhile, Edward and Infantine arrived at the site for tree mail.

"What the… they're not here!?" Edward asked with anger raging in his eyes. "The mechanic ninja chef champion has been duped… again!" Edward yelled at the top of his lungs, clearly about to have a fit. He ripped the map to shreds right after he yelled this. "Ugh! What even was the point of this? Why did they set us up!?" Infantine asked. "I don't know… we're not an alliance, we wouldn't be targeting them, so –"Edward began to talk rapidly before Infantine caught something from what he said. "That's exactly it… they're back, presenting the tree mail as if they got it… we seem like we're doing something strange… we're an alliance now! At least, in their eyes!" The puppet yelled. "Oh my god… what the heck? I know Wingstruck would do something like this, but Denniss!?" The awesome mechanic ninja chef champion raged and raged. "We have a slightly bigger problem… the map is ripped up!" Infantine yelled back. "But… but wait! I think I do know-know the way back. I was here once- with Denniss! We were plotting something… something bad. And… WAIT! I just got an idea. I'm gonna have to tell you what happened on the last episode of this show. Why the boys lost." Infantine gasped. And thus, the male tribe had a little bit of a strange dynamic now… but there was no time for working things out. When the two got back to camp, it was time to head to the immunity challenge.

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 9**

"Hey, team. Let's get ready for this challenge with something good. We won last time, and we can do it again. But after the challenges we've had so far, I'm absolutely sure this one will be a physical challenge. And the boys sure are good at those. So while Scepter and Dr. Wilson get tree mail… let's do something to warm up." Leeanna said to the team, who were all looking tired.

"Sorry, Leeanna. I didn't get any sleep last night." Villa said with a tired frown. "Wait… what?! It's immunity challenge day, and you didn't get any sleep!?" The nerd yelled angrily. "Me neither." A bunch of other random people said.

_"__I don't know what it was. But it lays for certain… I did not get sleep last night!" Villa said, feeling confused and sounding scared in her confessional. _

"I think I have an idea as to why you didn't get any sleep last night. Or anybody else, for that matter. Because the truth is, I didn't sleep well. As a homeless person, I can always sleep, but I didn't sleep good last night. And that's for sure." Leeanna said. "This feels so weird. Can you tell us why?" Angelique asked with a shaky voice. "Yes… it's because the boys won those blankets and pillows! Now that they've got them, none of us felt comfortable sleeping without them. We'll get used to it tomorrow, but right now, we have an immunity challenge to deal with!" Leeanna yelled with surprising nerve in her voice.

_"__I know that the team is worried, but there is one loophole. We still can win this challenge. But it's all up to me. That's a lot of pressure, and I don't know if I can handle it. That's why I can't tell the team they're depending on me. It could send me home if we lost!" Romandy began in her confessional. "I need to win this game, but one thing I don't need, as a cyborg, is… well, sleep. Which means I still play with full energy today. But if we lose… I can't handle being the one they needed. It sucks not to tell them, but it's for my own good." _

"OK then, we definitely need some practice. The best thing to have when you wake up to get yourself awake if you're feeling sleepy (other than coffee) is… well, yoga. That's what I've heard. It's what I've had to keep up with as a hobo. Does anybody here know how to do it?" The nerd asked nervously. Romandy raised her arm. "Yes. I am programmed with little knowledge of everything, as most people commonly dream with robots, but the two things I am programmed with are, for some reason, emotions and physical activites. So, if physical activities means what I think it does… I should be able to teach yoga quite fine. Let's see if I can hack into the knowledge.

_"__Oh my god, Romandy could've just saved this tribe. Yoga is the key to this, since we unfortunately have no coffee. I hope she can pull this off, or we're doomed." Leeanna sighed. "Romandy is awesome, and that's why I'm glad she took this leadership position. To be honest, it'd be pretty cool to be in her alliance. But I feel bad for Scepter if she took a huge risk on us only for me to flip on her. And something I once said was to not play with your heart, but sometimes… the heart won't stop until it gets what it knows is right. And this is the right idea. Playing with Dr. Wilson's alliance, I mean." Leeanna admitted in her confessional. _

Meanwhile, Scepter and Dr. Wilson were walking to the treemail station. "So, Scepter, now that you've joined our alliance, are you scared or excited? After all, you saved us here. Since we lost Angelique." Dr. Wilson said. "Kinda both." Scepter responded. Dr. Wilson shrugged. "You have to answer the question." She said. The badger giggled. "Fine. The only thing I can say is that I'm a little nervous, because of one thing. OK, not only nervous! It's you. You know what's weird? You always seem to have no heart… except for when you're with me." Scepter smiled as she said this. "Hmm. Never seen it that way, I've just seen it as being more strategic with a forced alliance and then being nice to you because we met as friends, not alliance mates. I don't really know how to act with friends. I am evil, after all." Dr. Wilson said. Scepter frowned.

_"__That's actually really sad. I'm already in an alliance and a really good friendship with Dr. Wilson, but to learn that she… well, yaknow, doesn't have any friends. That's terrifying to me. I don't know how she didn't make friends! Besides the whole "IM EVIL" thing, she's actually really nice." Scepter confessed. _

Before they got back, the Armored Arguing Pikmin Cops were having a discussion about friends also. "So, since we got no sleep and are likely going to lose, who do we send home and how do we achieve that goal?" Angelique asked, taking charge of her alliance. "Listen up, Angelique. WE'RE NOT LOSING. A good friend once told me to never give up, and I will always stand by that." Romandy said. "Let's talk about friends! My best friend is a Pikmin named Crow. He's a death Pikmin and my bae 3" Angelique replied. "Glad you brought us to a lighter note. My best friend is the one I just talked about – C4127." Romandy stated. Villa rubbed her eyes. "I like Astrid a lot. She's a pretty good friend." The Viking said tiredly. "What about you, Broken Heart?" Angelique asked as the heart looked sad. "Well, I DON'T ALLOW HER TO HAVE ugh…no! Shut up, Lynn. My friends are a kumquat and a paper towel. SHUT UP KIARA, NOBODY CARES. YOU DON'T DESERVE FRIENDS!" All three alliance mates gasped. "OK, normally we can brush your arguing with yourself off, but Kiara, what the heck was that?" Villa asked, shocked. "Oh my god, what's wrong with you? Are you insane?" Kiara plugged her ear as everybody began to shout at her, and suddenly a tear fell from her eye.

_"__They call me insane. They call me worthless… well, I am. Sorry, Kiara. I am worthless. I put you down for reasons that aren't your fault. I'm just so tired of Firey… he broke my heart. Leafy should've gotten the win in my vengeful mind. Firey is a jerk… not you. LYNN… LISTEN UP. NOW I'M THE CAPS LOCK. AND YOU'RE GONNA PRETEND LIKE IT'S STILL YOU. BECAUSE YOU… YOU DON'T DESERVE FRIENDS. What? No?! I'm sorry, Kiara! I didn't want it to be like SHUT UP YOU IGNORANT SLUG. IT'S MY TURN TO BE MYSELF AGAIN. I'M NOT KEEPING THE Kiara! Listen to yourself! You've actually been the good one. You haven't been acting! I believe in you! WELL… WELL I DON'T, KIARA. I'M NOT READY. YOU CAN CALL ME LYNN." Skippy was shocked with what he had seen as the broken organ stormed off with tears and rage in both of the eyes._

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE, DAY 9**

This time, Landen was sporting a Hunger Games shirt and was eating a Betos burrito. "KK guys, who's ready for a challenging challenge?" he asked enthusiastically. "MEE!" "Ooh, no me!" everyone yelled at the top of their lungs. "OK shut up I get it. This challenge is a doozy – king of the hill. Since the tribes are now equal, nobody will be sitting out, of course. Got it?" Landen asked. "Yeah!" everyone shouted back enthusiastically. "OK, whoever falls off the platform loses. Once 30 seconds pass, if nobody has fallen, we'll have a rematch. It will just go until there's two remaining and those two will face off until one falls. The winner will win it for their tribe. First matchup: Destiny and Denniss. Begin!" Landen shouted.

The brown platform was sturdy, but Destiny and Denniss were struggling to find a way to attack a flying opponent. After 20 seconds of hesitation, it seemed a rematch would happen. "Denniss, dude!" Wingstruck shouted rudely. "Come on, Destiny!" Scepter encouraged. Destiny's eyes began to close and open rapidly. Suddenly, with one second left to spare, Denniss rammed the angel, knocking her clear off the platform. "Denniss moves on!" Landen shouted.

"Next matchup: Wingstruck and Scepter!" Landen announced with a grin. Wingstruck quickly used Denniss' strategy and gave Scepter a hard ram right off the platform. "Wow, that's gotta hurt!" Eli said, wincing. Scepter gasped. "The hunk feels sorry… for me? Aaaah." She dreamed wildly.

"OK, next up is Dr. Wilson VS Long John… go!" Dr. Wilson had already nearly collapsed from sleepiness, but she pushed herself back up. "No!" she yelled as she ran at a charging Long John. But suddenly, the rabbit bounced and whapped her across the face with his ear.

"The boys are kicking butt! Let's see some action from Rowdy and Villa!" The Viking smirked and began to charge at the grinning dog. "I'm coming for you, mutt!" She yelled. "Umm… I'm afraid not." He said in a rich tone with a snooty laugh as he moved over to the side. "I don't believe it!" Villa said angrily.

"Wow… we're now going to send Edward to fight against Angelique!" Landen yelled. Angelique gasped. "Noooo! We're in love…" she cried. Edward looked at her tearfully. "I'm sorry dear… we have to participate." Edward said with a scowl. He rushed at Angelique, who instead of being hit just jumped off the platform. "Angelique! No! I would've…" the mechanic ninja chef champion trailed off.

"OK… next up is Leeanna VS Infantine!" Leeanna tried a tree pose before running at Infantine, who simply scooted over, just like Rowdy, causing the nerd to fall. However, she grabbed on to the ledge. "Not so fast, puppet." She warned. Infantine just stomped on her hands.

"How anti-climactic… anyways, it's now Broken Heart VS Powder!" The minion giggled. "YEESSS POWDER WILL WIN PUNCH THE ORGAN HHEHHEHHEHEHEHHE HYESSITY YEPPErS ANAWSDSNhjkfedngjhwejk JUHSWhfdljewkngfjakn JNSJNSAjdn oh my Dahlia Hawthorne!" Powder laughed psychotically. "Uh…" Broken Heart mumbled. "BEGIN!" Landen shouted, followed by a stomp on the platform that caused an earthquake (made by Powder) and sent Broken Heart flipping off of the platform.

"Wow. It's 8 to 1 in the boys' favor. Can Romandy save the girls?" Landen asked sarcastically, now eating popcorn. Romandy took a dash for Eli, but he punched her, sending her only a few feet back. He ran around while he could, desperately trying to fit in a push. "UGH! THIS IS MY WIN, ELI! I DESERVE THIS!" Romandy suddenly screamed in a fit of rage, turning on a jetpack and flying right for Eli. He suddenly moved out of the way, but this time, she twisted herself around, expecting it, and flew into his back. She gritted her teeth after landing. "Urrgh." She muttered. Landen's eyes widened and his popcorn dropped.

"That is not the Romandy I know…" Scepter whispered. Everyone nodded. Anyways, I could describe to you the other 7 boys and their demises against Romandy in the king of the hill game, but it would be useless. She did the same thing to every single one of em' – punched them right off the platform.

"AND THAT MEANS THE TILA TRIBE ARE OUR WINNERS!" Landen yelled after a long challenge. "Sorry, Belso, but it looks like I'll be seeing you at tribal soon… again. You guys can go back to your camps." He finished, pointing off for both teams. They both walked back, though the guys' team was in a little more pain.

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 9 **

"OK, Edward, how do we survive now that our team has lost and we've been set up?" Infantine asked with an angry face plastered on. "OK… last round, and this is gonna sound bad, but Denniss, Rowdy, and I… well, we threw the challenge to get Jork out." Infantine gasped. "EDWARD? Why would you do that? I think you put the boys tribe in a funk!" the puppet yelled. "Hey, we won the reward, all right!?" Edward responded. "You did." Infantine said, scowling. "Anyways," Edward continued, "we can pin the blame on Rowdy. I know that he is a detective and that's why he sat out. I know he has his badge to prove it. He was probably hoping he'd use it to _save _himself." Edward said, looking evil.

_"__I'm not exactly the worst person… but to save myself, I'll do ANYTHING. ANYTHING…" Infantine began to laugh maniacally in the confessional. Skippy looked around to make sure there wasn't a murderer right behind him. _

"That was a really long immunity challenge… Eli, you got hit in the back with a jetpack, are you sure you're OK?" Powder asked, being normal for the first time. "Yeah…" Eli giggled. "Actually, I'm worried about you… you're so… normal, I mean right now, uh… calm! That's it." The wrestler smiled. Powder nodded. "I'm always calm when a friend is in danger. And Eli, your back is in serious condition right now. If you go through any more painful experiences at a challenge, you could be paralyzed forever." Eli looked around nervously. "Are you sure you want to take that risk, bud?" Long John patted him on the back.

_"__I know my friends are worried about me, and I think in most cases, people in my position would quit. And I respect that, but me? I'm a wrestler. We don't give up that easily. So I'm not wasting all my hard work from a simple nine days on a back injury. And that robot girl will pay for trying to knock me down… but her karma will get her for that." Eli said, smiling. "Just keep a smile on your face and it will all get better." He continued._

"Just to let you know, I completely agree with Long John and Powder… this is very –" Rowdy began. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, ROWDY… YOU THREW THAT CHALLENGE!" Edward yelled, grabbing the dog's suit. "This one… but, er… he won his first match by trying not to lose?" Denniss mumbled, looking at Edward like he was crazy. (Well, he was, or actually, Edward is, crazy, but you know what I mean.) "No… the last one. Where we sent Jork home! And I can prove it… remember what he said? That's **detective **stuff, not **genius **stuff. I guess I'll **sit out. **Well guess what, everyone?!" Edward finished with a quick yank to the panicking Rowdy's suit. A badge flipped out. "LOCAL DETECTIVE FOR WAR SOLDIER DONALD DUCK."

Everyone gasped, looking at a terrified Rowdy. Eli looked the saddest. "Wow… just, wow." He said with a heartbroken look on his face.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL, DAY 9 **

"Well, Belso, I'm sad to see you here again, but nonetheless, you lost the challenge, so let's get on with the questions." Landen said to the nodding group, wearing a glow in the dark suit with purple neon glow in the dark glasses. "OK, first question is, how have things been since you first lost last episode?" Landen asked. Everybody looked around. "Oh, sorry. Uh, Infantine?"

"Actually, Landen, they've changed a lot. I think our tribe has gotten a lot more, er… together. We're more unified than last time, that's for sure." The puppet said. "That's good to hear. Eli, how has your back been since Romandy rammed you with that jetpack?" Eli frowned. Everyone smiled gently.

"Here's the deal. Nobody asks about my back. It hurts like heck, but I'm a wrestler, and we deal with pain. This is my win, not anybody else's. OK, so if you keep bringing it up, it's just a curse. It could get so bad that I'd have to be med evac'd. And that's not happening, got it?" Eli finished with a loud voice. Landen gave a nervous nod.

"Are there any alliances on the team you can tell me about, Wingstruck?" the host asked. "Uh… Infantine and Edward are a big one, and I'm pretty sure that Eli, Powder, and those two smart alecs are one." Wingstruck scowled. The first two mentioned gave a threatening look back at the smirking bird.

"Wow. Seems that this tribe is actually still as dysfunctional as you say, Infantine." Landen said, smiling. The puppet shrugged. "Anyways, let's get to the vote, please." Landen said, pulling out the urn. Rowdy walked to the podium first.

"Sorry, not sorry." Rowdy scowled, holding up a vote for Edward and walking away with a pompous frown.

Edward walked up next, taking out a vote and snickering, but not showing it. Infantine followed to walk up and did the same thing,

Denniss walked up and shrugged, holding up his vote's back side. Wingstruck did the same, and the next to walk up, stumbling a little, was Eli.

"Dude, what's your problem? Throwing the challenge, Rowdy? I can't believe you'd do something like that." Eli said, shaking his head. Long John walked up next.

"Sorry, Edward. You _don't _throw my ally under the bus. Not now, not ever. No matter what he did." The bunny shook his head. Powder ran up next, acting crazy, of course.

"HOO HAH YOU DEFINITELY DESERVE TO GO!" The minion giggled, holding up a (for some reason) neatly folded vote and putting it in the urn.

"OK, I'll go tally the votes." Landen said, coming back nearly immediately with a Twisty mask on. "OK, my dearies, let's get to the vote." He murmured.

"First vote… Rowdy." The dog nodded, wiping his mustache. "Next up… Edward." The mechanic smirked. "Nice try, doggy." Landen looked around. "Well then, looks like we have two people here. Next vote… Edward." The mechanic's eyes widened. "HUH!? No." He said angrily. "Fourth vote… Rowdy. That's two votes each. Six votes remain. And the fifth vote is for… Rowdy." The dog nodded. "Thanks, Long John." The bunny looked back at his friend. "Anything… I'm sorry our tribe fell for this." Eli gasped at the rabbit. "What!?" he asked, looking shocked. "Sixth vote… Rowdy. That makes this 4-2. The only thing that could save him now is a tie." Rowdy stood up. "No, Landen. I am not to be saved." Rowdy took his torch. "Die in a fire, Edward." He yelled as he got up. As he walked away, Landen read his name. "And the seventh vote is for Rowdy. I'm sorry, but you are officially the third person voted out of Survivor: The Master's Quarters 1: Boys VS Girls – and, he's gone." Long John looked a little sad. "I'm gonna miss him. Edward, get ready for a fight." The bunny said. Edward laughed.

"OK, guys, that was better than last time, but at the same time, it looks like Edward duped you guys into doing that. Let's see if you guys can fix these mistakes. You can head back to camp." Landen said, watching the boys head back with their shaking arms (other than Edward and Infantine's) barely managing to put the torches away.

**The Votes**

**Rowdy: **Infantine, Edward, Eli, Powder, Denniss, Wingstruck

**Edward: **Rowdy, Long John

_"__Playing the game was really fun, and I'm not angry that I lost, but I'm very mad that I lost to the hands of EDWARD, of all people. He is an idiot. Like, seriously, he thinks he's some sort of awesome ninja chef mechanic champion or something. I hope he leaves soon, and I hope that Long John wins it. I have faith in that bunny rabbit, he's like the Watson to me, as I'm the Sherlock Holmes of the season. I wish him the best." _

**Author's Notes: **So, to be honest, Rowdy was a character that could've gone far and could've gone instantly. And for my pick, there's enough strategic players in Survivor. Sometimes, it's just about the game. I think a good theme of this season is that it's just about the game, really, and for me, that's why Rowdy needed to go out. Honestly, it did major props for the story next eppy as well, as you'll see on February 16th or earlier. Giving myself a deadline so I'll stop being lazy and write lol.


	5. STMQ Episode 4

**Survivor: The Master's Quarters 1: Boys VS Girls Episode 4: "I'm Going to Go Ahead and Quote an Eggplant Here." **

"Last time on, Survivor! The boys' team tried to deal with Jork's elimination after a devastating challenge result and a mysterious masked man preached his mysterious vote in the confessional. Over on the girls' team, more suspicion of Destiny went on over the fact that she was now invisible after the successful elimination of Zefra (which happened 3 episodes ago and it's still pretty major for their team -_-) Soon, the reward challenge struck, and it was all about staying awake, which wasn't a problem for the early birds Edward and Angelique, but in the end, the boys took the cake. (Or, rather, the blankets and pillows.) However, Edward kissed Angelique, giving them the first real showmance (if you don't count Sceli.) #shipEdgelique. Denniss and Wingstruck hatched a genius plan to make it seem like Edward and Infantine were in an alliance, putting them in danger and Scepter switched alliances, along with Angelique. So, the girls team is still 4-4, but it's just that now each alliance has a new member. Then the girls got really sleep deprived because of the boys winning, but Romandy pulled an epic win, causing serious damage to Eli's back, which by the way, he totally freaked out about and won't let anybody question it, not even the medics. It's the only time he's ever gotten grumpy with somebody. Then Edward flipped on Rowdy, using what the dog used to blackmail Edward in order to threaten Rowdy, who ultimately cracked by being voted off that episode. And that's what you missed last episode… oh yeah, and Broken Heart's good and evil parts switched sides, so now Kiara's pretending to be Lynn and Lynn's pretending to be Kiara. We don't have time for anything other than who will be voted off next? Tune in to find out on this amazing episode of Survivor: The Master's Quarters!"

**BELSO TRIBE, NIGHT 9**

"Wow. I can't believe you just did that to the smartest guy on the tribe, Edward!" Long John said with an infuriated face. Edward looked at him with a shrug. "So what, Long John!? I helped the tribe get rid of somebody who was throwing the challenges!" The mechanic said with his eyes closed and a crooked smile planted on his lower chin. Long John's face shook with rage. "SO WHAT!? YOU THREW THE CHALLENGE TOO! SO DID DENNISS! WE COULD'VE JUST GOTTEN RID OF THE BIRD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Long John pounded on the floor with all the strength his heart could give him. Everyone looked at him, shocked.

"What are y-you… what are you looking at?" Long John said in a soft mumble. Everybody looked at him with strange expressions on their faces. "Long John… you're never like this. And how come your voice just randomly went down? I'm concerned." Powder said. "Ha… ha ha…. HA HAHAHAHHAAHAHHA HO HOO HA… EHEHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! … you don't…. have to worry…. About me… one little bit. HAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" The bunny screamed. Everybody turned around. "LONG JOHN!" Eli yelled with a look of impatience. "... that's… not… my… name. In… fact, you should call me… Short Jack." Long John giggled with a wild look. "Oh no." Infantine said.

"Gack! What's going on?!" Edward yelled with a shocked and surprised look. "Isn't it obvious… Long John is a clear case of Multiple Personality Disorder!" Infantine yelled out to the group. "Huh?" Denniss asked. "He has two personalities inside his mind… it looks like his trigger is anger." Wingstruck responded. Edward gasped.

_"__This… this isn't possible! The same Short Jack… no… it couldn't be. NOT THE SHORT JACK! NOT HIM…. NOT HIM! This is despair, this is tragedy, this is sadness, this is horror. How could it be him…. LONG JOHN CAN'T BE SHORT JACK… because… because… IT'S NOT FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Edward yelled in his confessional. Skippy gave him a confused look. _

"Looks like we have something quite tricky here. And nobody make the Trix joke… I'm surprised it didn't trigger him before." Eli said, looking at his dumbfounded tribemates. Short Jack looked around with nervous eyes. "You can't convict me, Judge Sam… nor you, Mr. Max. I AM SHORT JACK OF THE PROVIDENCE… anyone who defies me shall be sent to the executor!" He screamed. The tribe looked around. "Wh-what's our first order?" Denniss asked with a puppy face begging for forgiveness.

"GET. RID. OF. THAT. MAN." With shaking eyes and sweaty bodies, everyone carefully followed Short Jack's finger. They weren't surprised by who he pointed at.

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 10 **

"What do we do, guys? Short Jack's still running wild!" Eli said quietly to his tribe, who were hiding from Long John's alter ego. "Absolutely nothing. We need to let this blow over, or Long John will kill us all. This isn't what I wanted." Edward said with tears welling up. "Edward, it's OK. Wingstruck and I set you up, and you had every right to save yourself at all costs. But you have to admit, this is what you wanted. That's why Short Jack pointed at you." "I knew Short Jack before this. But it can't be… Long John!" Edward said.

_"__When I built Clank… he ended up killing everyone in Long John's family, as he was just a prototype, but this gave the rabbit anger… and that triggered Short Jack. Who, if there's one thing he cares about, it's Long John. Short Jack has a soft spot for the guy harboring him. I even heard him say sorry to himself when he tried to murder me… I wondered why, and now I know both that and why he stopped. It's because he switched. That apology… was a hopeful chance to remind Long John why he'd done this. But the rabbit walked away… And I thought Short Jack just wanted to scare me… but I was wrong." Edward told a terrified Skippy._

"So… how do we get to the reward challenge AND win?" Denniss asked. "Well, I think it's possible Short Jack would like a reward. What we really have to worry about is the immunity challenge. He won't let us win – which means we have to get him to switch back before the immunity challenge." Eli replied. "No. We have to accept our loss. Short Jack isn't leaving until we send home Edward. Sorry, bud." Infantine said. Edward's eyes slanted. "Isn't there… a way… I can win?" Everyone shook their heads.

_"__Edward saved my life in this game." Infantine said. "It would be cool to repay him with all that I did." Infantine held up a black mask. "Guess that was me, huh? Well, I originally planned to get rid of Wingstruck for being so mean. But it would be cool to get him out this round. The sad part is, I'm fighting for my survival, not his. So I have to send him home or Short Jack could kill us all. If Edward even lasts one more round, we don't know what the rabbit will do. I'm sorry, Eddie." Infantine tore the black mask in half and walked out. _

"Does this mean I have to go?" Edward asked, tearing up. "Yes, Edward. I'm sorry." Denniss offered. "I'm back with treemail." Wingstruck announced, throwing the envelope at Eli to read. Powder was sitting next to the wrestler, who was struggling. "Sorry, he's having a bad day. I got it – It says that the the challenge is going to be very fun… but watch out for sharks." Powder read. He looked up and found Short Jack shrugging in front of his eyes.

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 10 **

Angelique looked around at her sleeping friends. "You know what?" She said loudly, waking up everybody near her. "I know that you're really loud." Romandy said, pointing to her robotic ear. "Hey, guys!" she yelled when the girls fell back asleep. "WHAT, ANGELIQUE!?" Villa asked with her insides trembling from just waking up. "We need to celebrate. The game started out looking like crap for us, but now we're getting continuous wins. The boys are down by one and I'm sure we'll win this challenge too. So how about we start to actually pay attention to our wins?" Angelique said to everyone.

"Angelique, you're right, but at the same time, it's really early. Can you please let us sleep for a little longer?" Scepter asked. "Uh… sure, I guess." Angelique sighed. Romandy cracked her knuckles. "Ah, sorry, Angelique. I'll wake up with you." Romandy said, rubbing her eyes. "Wait, why are you tired?" Angelique asked. "I'm not."

"Then what are you?" The Pikmin asked before her eyes darted around suspiciously. "I'll tell you over the hike to get treemail?" Romandy asked. "Uh, I thought Dr. Wilson and Scepter did that, but sure." Angelique responded, shrugging. They began to walk.

_"__It's pretty cool to be getting treemail. I mean, especially since the same boring people have been getting for the last, like, eternity. And now that I'm in a new alliance with Romandy, how bad could it really be?" Angelique said, sighing. "I mean, it's a little disheartening that nobody wants to wake up. Funny thing is, I think they'll snap right up when they hear about treemail – if there even is any, that is. The problem with my tribe is that we're all so concerned with the game that we have little to no time for having fun. I want to fix that – I just really hope that I can." The pikmin worried, looking at Skippy with a tiny frown. _

"So, Angelique, let me tell you what I was back there… I did promise to tell you now. OK, here goes: I'm a little bit worried about the challenge yesterday. I'm afraid that I may have hurt Eli, and if that's the case, I won't be ejected, but I will die. My robotics have a program in there called theBountyHunter2650. If I injure anyone, my robotic headgear will explode and kill me." Romandy said. "I don't want to exaggerate my program… it could happen faster." She mourned. "Hey, Romandy, in the words of Scepter, Eli's a hunk. He's gonna be fine and there's no way that it's gonna happen – not if it hasn't already." The pikmin patted Romandy on the back. The cyborg gave her a nervous glance. "Thank you, Angelique. Do you mind if I share my story with you? It kind of hurts… that nobody knows." She asked. Angelique's eyes widened. "You would… you're asking me? But… but we've hardly bonded!" The pikmin said with an excited glare.

Romandy quickly looked down. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said. "No, it's not like that, I'm just a little taken aback. Of course you can share it with me." Angelique said, looking up with a smile. "Long ago, I was a human girl named Alison. I lived a long life, afraid that people wouldn't remember me forever. So I became a cop – you see, I had heard that there was this new program going on where if you died, they'd recreate you as a robot. And then, nobody could forget me, right? Not if I was immortal… not if I had a million chances to be remembered. This mindset was in my mind for a long time as I was a cop, and finally, I couldn't take it. So I took the gun… I took the gun from my pocket." Romandy started to cry. Angelique did not like where this was going. The cyborg wiped her tears and quickly began speaking again. "And I… I shot myself. I admit, it was a terrible thing to do. I was a selfish girl, not aware that my needs were not needs, but excessive wants… ones that should've put me in hell. And they would've, had it not been for the program. But when I was reborn, I realized something. I had stolen everybody else's chances. I had stolen everybody's chances at being remembered. Because I was too selfish to be forgotten, every normal human had to be forgotten. So I quit the police, hoping they would shut down the program after I left, but they never did. They let me go, so I had to find a way to keep living. I joined the FBI in hopes of reminding the authority that they needed to shut me down. But again, they never did… so now, here I am. I'm hoping to get this million dollars… not for the FBI, but for myself. So I can, so selfishly, end my own life again. I'm going to win this and I'm going to use the million to shut my program down. I'm tired of being selfish. I want to be remembered as brave. It's great to be remembered, but not as a coward. Not to be badly remembered. So I'm going to end it and be the brave person I never realized I wanted to be… until now." Romandy finished, wiping away heavy tears. Angelique patted her. "Romandy, no… I can't lose you. You're amazing!" she whined. "Oh, don't worry. I won't be gone forever. Let's go get that treemail." Romandy whispered. Angelique looked ahead and found that the treemail was right there. She grabbed the letter and opened it up. "Well, here's the message." Romandy repeated what was in the letter over and over until they reached camp.

As Angelique expected, everybody was awake now that the treemail had come. "You know what? I'm not gonna read you guys the clue. You don't deserve it. I hope you guys shape up, because this tribe is dysfunctional. You need to be enthusiastic and social. I'm sick of being the peace maker. Everyone should already want to be friends." Angelique tossed the letter into the fire and walked back to the shelter. Romandy took off her shades. "Wow…" she said in complete shock. Everyone looked back at Angelique as she grumpily sat in the corner. That wasn't what they expected at all.

**REWARD CHALLENGE, DAY 11**

As both tribes came in and looked at Landen, they were a little surprised that he wasn't wearing a shirt – or shoes – he was in swimming trunks and was licking a Popsicle. "Hey guys, what's up?" Landen asked, smiling before he noticed that Long John was running around like a crazy person on the Belso mat. "Uh… Belso? Can I ask why Long John's being so crazy?" He asked, scratching his head. Edward glared at him. "Oh gee, I don't know, maybe because you casted some psychopath with DID." He rolled his eyes and pointed to the water. "Get to the challenge." Edward said with a grumpy frown. "Jeez, OK. With that ridiculous stuff done, let's move on. This challenge, as you should all clearly know, is a water challenge. And it's an old-fashioned one by and by. You will be swimming out to a torch which is far out in the ocean and getting in a nearby boat in order to row all the way back to the shore and race to your tribe mats! Once everyone's there, you win the challenge. Girls, you have a member to sit out, who will it be?" Landen asked, smiling and licking the Popsicle again. The girls chatted for a few seconds. "Romandy." Scepter said, flipping her hair. "OK then. Now that that's all settled, survivors ready… go!" Landen screamed,

As the survivors rushed toward the ocean, Landen complained about accidentally biting the Popsicle. "Let's go guys!" Eli said. Landen gave him a flustered look and the wrestler backed off. With both the guys and the girls rushing to the water, Romandy looked at Angelique. "Go Angelique! You can do this!" The Pikmin looked back at her friend as Scepter pushed her into the water. The guys swam out in a pretty even match against the girls. But there was one guy speeding at an alarming rate. As Short Jack cut through the water with rapid armstrokes, Romandy cheered on Angelique and looked at a quickly swimming Scepter. She wondered why the badger had made her sit out – she did quite well in water challenges.

"Move it, fatty!" Short Jack snickered as he pushed Leeanna backwards and sped through a now unblocked path which lead to his arrival at the wooden platform floating in the water. He grabbed the torch, set it in the boat, and began to row. "Wait… WHAT!?" Landen screamed as Short Jack quickly sped through the water with the boat, picking up his team members left and right. First there was Eli, then Powder, and next was Edward, followed by Denniss and Wingstruck. As Short Jack picked up a wet infantine, Leeanna arrived at the platform with around 3 o the other girls close behind her. She began to row the boat just as Short Jack had done, putting Landen in an outrage. "Why are they doing this!? It's cheating!" he called out, rushing to the beach in order to punish the contestants. As Short Jack arrived, he yelled "You only said we had to row the boat back and then race to the mats – you never specified that everyone had to be at the platform in order to go." The rabbit snickered as an angry Romandy jumped up. "No! You can do this! Go girls!" She encouraged. As the boys neared the tribe mat, Angelique quickly used her speed to race to the mat. Short Jack looked at her and realized how fast she was. Picking up the birds and the puppet slowing them down, Short Jack raced to the mat. Because of his early advantage, Short Jack was pretty far ahead of Angelique. They ran, with Angelique having a desperate fighting look in her eyes. But as both of them reached the tribe mat, and Short Jack's tribe-mates arrived a few seconds after, Landen announced something.

"THE WINNERS ARE…

THE BELSO TRIBE!" Landen screamed, laughing at the top of his lungs. "Couldn't find a loophole there, could you? I specifically stated that in order to win, every single tribemate HAS to be at the tribal mat! That means that with every single member here and the Tila tribe only having Angelique… the Belso tribe wins! They get the mystery reward…" Landen said. "Oh yeah, that's right, you never announced the reward, huh?" Infantine asked, a confused look coming across his face. "Yeah. Well, it's a pretty big reward, and I'm a terrible person, but I'm not so inhumane as to have the losers – in this case, the girls – see the reward. They'll cry for the rest of the game!" he said. The girls exchanged looks. "Well, you guys will see what is when you get back to camp. OK guys, that was a good challenge, get some good rest for the immunity challenge."

With the girls tribe confused and a little disappointed, the tribes walked back to their camps – and the mystery reward was yet to be revealed.

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 11**

"So, guys, what do you think the reward is?" Powder asked, patting Eli on the back. Eli quickly slapped his hand off. "Powder, I appreciate that you went normal for me, so I'm not going to get as angry as usual – but please remember that reminding me of my back will only make it worse." Eli said, frowning at the minion. Powder backed off and nodded. "Now that that's settled, maybe it's like, something to do with our relatives?" Denniss suggested, giggling. Short Jack rolled his eyes. "Please, you imbecile. I don't have relatives, it can't be that." The rabbit laughed psychotically. "Maybe it's for Long John? And you love him more than anything else in the whole world, right? So let him get whatever it is if it's for him." Edward said, sighing in remembrance of the rabbit. Soon, the tribe got back to camp and found seven plagues, each with an envelope and every one having one of the different tribemates' names on it. "Family letters, dude! Cool!" Infantine shouted, grabbing his envelope.

_"__Let's see here...," Infantine said, opening his letter with excitement. "Dear Infantine, I miss you so much. I don't care if you're in the losers lounge, Ponderosa, or anywhere else when you get this letter, but I'm so proud of you. I'm so happy that you've made it as far as you have – if I knew what that number was, I'd say it here, but I don't. Anyways, my love, Survivor is an amazing opportunity for us and I'm so glad that you've actually come to be a player. I don't care if you get the money or not, but Infantine, you must remember to keep faith and have hope at all times – if you save your reputation, maybe you can go outside again. Infantine, you are a lovely puppet. Please don't mess up your one opportunity to fix your past mistakes. From Papa with love, Gepetto." Infantine finished reading, wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh gosh… I'm crying. Hah – would you look at that. Already looking like a wuss on TV. I love you, Papa." Infantine finished, giggling and walking out of the confessional. _

As the rest of the tribe looked around, waiting for Infantine to come back. "You go next, Short Jack – maybe this letter can trigger Long John." Eli said, looking around as if he were asking for approval. While Short Jack was gone, a few others read their letters around – Infantine was the only one who asked for privacy to read his letter. Eli's was from his dad, Denniss' was from his sister, Wingstruck's was from his mother, Powder's was from his boss' youngest daughter, and Edward got one from his girlfriend. With all of the tribemates smiling and some in tears of joy, Short Jack began to open the envelope in his confessional.

_"__Come on, Long John. Look at your letter. This isn't mine – nobody loves me. This is yours, Long John. My duty is to protect you!" Short Jack screamed, slamming the envelope on a tree. Nobody was coming. "LONG JOHN! I love you. Please… come out, and read your letter. You deserve happiness, Long John. YOU DESERVE THIS LETTER!" Short Jack yelled. "You are my only other personality, Long John. Please don't leave. I auditioned for Survivor because I knew you would take over and win it for us. When I was diagnosed with that disorder, I… I didn't know what to do. I was a homicidal maniac – but then you came in. You were a refuge in my mind… a hidden base where I could hide. Nobody could catch somebody with Dissociative Identity Disorder… please! Long John! This letter is for you! My family hates me… Long John! COME OUT RIGHT NOW, GOD DAMNIT! I DEVELOPED THIS DISORDER BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I NEED YOU IN MY LIFE, LONG JOHN! COME OUT AND READ YOUR LETTER! PLEASE, LONG JOHN, PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE! LONG JOHN!" Short Jack hit his head on a tree. "Long John! Please… don't leave! DON'T LEAVE, LONG JOHN! NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I need my anger to live… you need your happiness… I think I get… why you're leaving now. I think I get it. Buh bye, Long John. Bye bye. I'm going to miss you. I really am. I wish that I needed refuge – but now that I'm cured – I guess the prison is my refuge. Bye, buddy. I'll miss you." _

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 11 **

As the Tila tribe ran back to camp, Romandy was the first to say something about the challenge. "OK, normally I'm fine with losing, but what the heck was that about, Scepter? Why would you sit me out, of all people?" Romandy said, angry at the badger. Scepter flipped her hair and walked away. "Don't get too cocky now, Romandy. It was only because I forgot that you were a cyborg, not a robot – and that means that water's not your weakness." The badger said. Romandy looked at her with a scowl. "But still, Scepter – just… ugh. Sorry, it was an accident, but, something just doesn't feel right about that challenge. And what was up with Long John, anyways? Do you think he went all psycho because of losing Rowdy? I think that was the one they lost, right?" she asked. "Yup." Villa answered. "I don't think that's why. Didn't Angelique's boyfriend mention something about DID?" Angelique snorted at Dr. Wilson's remark. "His name is Edward, and yeah, he did, but what the heck is DID?" the Pikmin asked.

_"__So while those idiots are talking about DID, my alliance not included, I'll tell you why I sat out Romandy." "Because I want to win this game. And that is going to be absolutely impossible with Romandy around. So if I can wiggle her out of her strength, say, put her into a funk, then she can surely lose the immunity challenge for us – which means this tribe will be saying buh-bye to her and hello to the new majority alliance! Perfect plan, right? Let's just hope one of the nice girls doesn't screw it up. Yeah, I came here for friends. But right now, I need to be honest. I DON'T HAVE ANY. This is the time that I need to shape up and play the damn game. So, let's begin, shall we?" Scepter laughed like a maniac._

Dr. Wilson looked at her alliance. "So, guys, what should we do about Long John's other personality?" She questioned. "It's probably something we should leave alone. What the heck even is DID?" Leeanna asked. Everybody looked around. "Seriously? I'm the only one who knows? Ugh." Destiny sighed, and then began to explain. "DID, or Dissociative Identity Disorder, is a mental disorder caused by a tragic event in one's past that creates another personality in said person's life to keep them away from that memory. It's like creating a false memory to replace a bad one, but it's creating a false personality to remember that one. You can have lots, or just one. In Long John's case, it looks like he has just one." Destiny explained, sighing and laying back on the log.

"But hold on, what could've happened to Long John that would make him so traumatized he'd gain DID?" Scepter questioned, looking to the side nervously. "Well, my best guess is that since Long John is so calm and collected, he's the personality that was created by the other one. That other person must've been the person to create Long John." Destiny said as if it were obvious, and then walked away into a confessional, rolling her eyes.

_"__Ugh. I have been nearly invisible for 8 days and the first thing my alliance wants from me is to explain what the hell is wrong with somebody on the other tribe? That's ridiculous. I'm going to go ahead and quote an eggplant here, but not being remembered for being bad sucks. I mean, it's been forever since I got rid of Zefra, and this hellhole of a tribe can't get over it, so here I am, forced to act inactive. Which fricking sucks!" Skippy gasped at the girl and then snickered. "Which eggplant said that?" he asked. Destiny put on a happy face. "He doesn't have a name, but sometimes he says he wishes to be called Robonius." Skippy looked embarrassed and turned away. _

Meanwhile, the other alliance had gotten past DID and were now talking about something else entirely: their boot choice for the round. "So, who are we planning on getting rid of this round, you know, if we lost the challenge?" Angelique asked. Villa and Romandy were staring intensely into the water, which they were fishing in, so they didn't respond. "Well obviously we're going to GET RID OF SOMEBODY FROM THAT OTHER ALLIANCE oh hey she DID NOT AGREE WITH YOU FOR ONCE YOU STUPID PSYCHOPATH GIRL!" Broken Heart screamed as loud as she could.

_"__Sometimes I get kind of sad, because while the other alliance was really mean and pressured me to do things I didn't like, I find it very hard to ever communicate with this alliance. Don't get me wrong, I think they're awesome, but Romandy and Villa are carrying the whole weight of the tribe, and I can't really go over the plans with Broken Heart for obvious reasons. I would rather not work alone as a swing vote, and I certainly wouldn't like to work with Dr. Wilson again, but if my alliance can't find a way to communicate somehow, something drastic might happen." Angelique sighed._

Villa suddenly turned around. "I'm sorry, Angelique, what were you saying?" she asked, giggling and holding her pole tight. "Oh, umm… I was just wondering what our plans were this round? In the case we lost immunity?" Angelique asked, getting a bit embarrassed. "Oh, that! It makes more sense that you'd ask this now because you weren't here when we declared it, but the Armored Arguing Pikmin Cops are an entirely social alliance – meaning no evil plots, no secret alliance meetings, nothing rude like that. Maybe if you could try to get used to that?" Villa said. Angelique nodded, blushing. Quickly and with no warning, Villa grasped the crank of the pole and immediately reeled in a fish. "Yeah, I – ack! Fish in my face!" Angelique laughed.

_"__And sometimes, I remember why we're friends ^_^" _

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 12**

As Edward got up, he quickly glanced around the shelter to make sure that nobody was there. He smiled when he saw that nobody was there and moved behind the shelter, looking around for a trail. He went down the trail as fast as he could, bolting. "This plan is totes gonna work :D" he said to himself, continuing to run. As he kept running, he eventually reached the treemail station.

_"__My plan is simple – to keep myself safe from the menace that is Short Jack this round, I'm going to use an idol. And when I suddenly received an idol clue telling me exactly what to do to keep myself safe from him, or in other words, find the idol, I was ecstatic. It told me to get one at the treemail station, and I instantly knew it was legit. But when I got there… something I didn't expect was waiting for me. Grr…" Edward scoffed. _

"So, Edward, what're ya here for?" Denniss said happily, linking arms with Wingstruck, who instantly brushed his arm away. "Oh crap… I forgot that you idiots got treemail every morning." Edward sweat-dropped, looking around desperately. "What are you looking for, Bob the Builder?" Wingstruck smirked. "S-so-something doesn't feel right about this!" Edward exclaimed, looking at the devilish looking rivals. Denniss laughed. "Dude, we're just getting treemail for the immunity challenge." Wingstruck pointed out as the two began to leave. "What business do you have here anyways?" he asked.

_"__Damn. I don't know if those two weirdos found the idol, but I still had to look! And who would've guessed it? It was still there! Yuss!" _

Edward grabbed the idol, following the trail. When he reached the shelter, he quickly looked around to make sure Denniss and Wingstruck were inside and hid the idol behind the shelter, then came out. "So, Denniss, Wingstruck, what did the treemail say?" he asked.

"Everybody's asleep, why would we tell you now?" Denniss complained. "Oh, no reason. I'm just a bit bored." Edward said, looking around. Denniss nodded. Him and the birds simply waited for their other teammates to wake up.

As all of their teammates arose, including Short Jack, Edward finally relaxed. "OK, guys, here's the treemail we got this morning." Denniss smiled. The others nodded. "Ready as ever, yip yip yeppity yeppers!" Powder shrieked excitedly. "OK, here it is… To go far in this game, you must travel a relay great distance, but that distance can be far and wet, especially when you're ready and set." He finished reading, glancing around for the others' reactions. "So it's some sort of race?" Infantine asked. "Yeah, I think you're right about that, but is there anything else in here… I feel like it's not just a race." Eli pointed out, looking a bit confused. "Well, far and wet could mean it's in water, and relay great instead of really great I think is the note to the fact that this is a relay race…" Infantine noted. Short Jack tore up the piece of paper. "Water? Relay? Races? Who cares about all of that? The only thing I care about is making sure that Edward goes home this round!" The rabbit yelled, throwing the piece in the fire.

"And there goes our peace." Infantine sweat-dropped. As Short Jack chased after Edward in the woods, Eli gathered Powder to talk. "So, bro, what are we gonna do now that Long John's crazy and Rowdy's been voted out?" Eli asked. "I think we're gonna try our hardest to win this challenge, regardless of Short Jack's behavior!" The minion yelled.

_"__I want the best for my team, and right now, if we lose any more challenges, I'm pretty sure we'll have minority at merge. I really want to win this challenge, but with Short Jack's rising anger towards Edward for something none of us have any clue about, we don't have any chance to win this one. I'm really nervous for the wellbeing of the tribe." Eli sighed._

Meanwhile, Infantine, Denniss, and Wingstruck, were hanging out. "So what do you think caused Long John to even trigger Short Jack?" Denniss asked Infantine and Wingstruck. "Well, probably sending home Rowdy, after your dumb ass screwed Edward and I over. God." Infantine rolled his eyes, putting out his hands stressfully. "Nope – Short Jack would want you gone too, Infantine. Something happened in their past, and now it's just our duty to figure out exactly what that was." Denniss pointed out, looking at the others. They were not having the best reactions.

_"__Crap! My team has absolutely no chance. They're too wound up over Short Jack to do anything. I feel like my tribe, and even myself, are in serious danger. I'm actually a bit scared." Infantine admitted. "I hope that we can fix our mistakes this round, or we are doomed. And that is completely serious." _

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 12**

Angelique woke up feeling unusually tired, and because of this, she decided she would go get treemail and wake her body up. Right before she was about to begin hiking, she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Oh, hi, Angelique. Want to get treemail with me?" it was Dr. Wilson. Angelique looked ahead, seeming nervous. "Umm… sure, why not?" she replied as she and the doctor started hiking down the trail.

_"__I wanted to get treemail with Angelique because I want to make her feel like my friend again. I know she probably won't join the alliance, but votes against me are dangerous, and that's likely who her mind is set on now. Myself. So I'm hoping that I can switch her thought process around and save myself from elimination that way. If it doesn't happen, eh. I'll be OK. But I'd really like for it to happen because in the words of any true villain, if I'm not safe, I'm likely dead. There is no in between." Dr. Wilson said in her confessional as she scratched her chin._

"So, uh… how is the alliance doing?" Angelique asked, picking a flower off of a nearby bush and smelling it. "They're doing well, Angelique. Don't take this the wrong way, this isn't about strategy. I just didn't want you to waste all of your energy for the challenge on your own." The doctor assured her as they continued to walk. The walk down the trail seemed especially slow after a few more lines of speech, but by the time they reached the treemail station, Angelique couldn't help herself anymore.

"So, now that we've got the mail, what do you wanna talk about on the way back?" the Pikmin said cheerfully. "Oh, cool, we can actually talk? Let's talk about the tribe." Dr. Wilson said. Angelique nodded, then thought for a second. "You know, it'd be cool if I could learn a bit about you." The Pikmin noted, glancing at Dr. Wilson, who looked a bit confused.

_"__So here we were, just walking along normally, when Angelique asked me to tell her all about my backstory. Like, what? Why would she need anything like that? But in an attempt to make her think we were friends, I indulged… and was surprised by how emotional I felt!" Dr. Wilson exclaimed. "Maybe having friends isn't the worst thing in the world…" _

"So, you gonna start?" Angelique asked with a smile. "Uh, yeah, why not. Well, my name is Rhabeka. I was separated from my parents at birth, but I've always been with my big brother Albert Wily. My last name was changed to Wilson when I married a boy under the title "Wilson Wilson". He never told me his real first name, but that's not the part that matters. Anyways, I was separated from Albert at one point in my life, when he was in work with another professor. Together, they made an interesting creation of human characteristics in robotic humanoids. So, one of them became the hero of the universe… and the other one became the villain. Albert Wily shamed the Wily name, and I was forced to marry Wilson in order to hide the truth from my lackeys… My life was ruined. Everything was gone. I was dead to the Wily family, who were dead to the world. But I still cared. I still care. I just want him to love me… I just want Albert to love me. I want my big brother back." Dr. Wilson explained, tearing up at the notion of her big brother. Angelique was again shocked at what she had learned, but suddenly, Dr. Wilson continued. "So I made an army of robots… I created millions of levels. My brother took credit for all of it – he never knew I existed. The Wily family forgot about their precious daughter, but they came back for their son. So now I'm just Wilson. Wily is gone." She admitted, looking at the Pikmin. She then continued to walk quicker.

"I'm sorry, I've just loaded this all on you. I'll be taking my leave now." Dr. Wilson began to make a quick stride, but Angelique used her speed to catch up. "No! You're not unloading on me. I asked you, remember? Dr. Wilson, I think I understand. If that had happened to me, you'd never see me on Survivor. You must be strong." The Pikmin said.

_"__When I said that, I meant it." Angelique began. "I think I get why Dr. Wilson isn't the nicest person here now. She just wants somebody to love her. I understand that – because I've been there before. A long time ago. I was just born, and I already had a Captain – Captain Olimar. I loved him very much, and he loved me. At least, I thought he did. We travelled the world in search of adventure and the meaning of life on Earth." She continued. "Eventually, Captain Olimar became a worldwide success, just like Albert Wily. Only difference was, Olimar was a hero. And so was I – I thought. When Olimar was struck with fame, he found a new Pikmin, and there I was, alone in the hotel room. I waited for Olimar, but he never came back. I was alone. But Brittany found me, alone, crying, and now I have somebody to love. Dr. Wilson just needs that friend. But unfortunately, it can't be me. I'm with the other alliance, and I'm in too much danger to flop." Angelique said, looking at Skippy. "Dayum, backstories in da house!" he said. Angelique frowned. "Inappropriate." Skippy admitted, looking down._

"OK, guys, wake up!" Angelique yelled at the many sleeping bodies in the shelter. They all quickly did so. "What is it, Angelique?" Villa asked. "I got treemail with Dr. Wilson – here, you read it, Villa." Angelique smiled. Villa nodded and took the letter from her hands, reading the message aloud and smiling. "So it's some sort of underwater race, right?" the Viking asked after reading the note.

Dr. Wilson nodded, looking jealously over. "Yeah, I think it's also some sort of relay race by the opening clue, you know, ""relay great""?" Dr. Wilson explained, looking at the others. She still had a bit of jealousness aimed at Villa.

_"__So after Angelique handed me the treemail, Dr. Wilson got really jealous." Villa said in her confessional. "I don't know what, but something went down at that hike to treemail, and I think I'm going to find out what it is because right now, it seems like I'm the one who has the biggest cause in making sure that Dr. Wilson does NOT have majority." The Viking said, rubbing her helmet. "Anyways, I think that's it. But hopefully I can continue and search for this after Immunity." She said, walking out of the confessional._

_ "__That ratchet Viking bitch is dead if she steals this flopping chance." Dr. Wilson said evilly. _

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE, DAY 12**

As everybody reached the challenge, they were not surprised to see Landen in a panda shirt, eating a slice of Little Caesar's pepperoni pizza with glowstick bracelets all up his arms. "Hey guys!" he said, stuffing pizza into his mouth at a rapid rate. "Hello…?" everybody's stomachs grumbled as they looked at the pizza. "Can we just get on with the challenge?" Infantine asked, rolling his eyes. "Sure, why not?" Landen said, rolling his eyes even sassier than Infantine had done it. "Anyways, this challenge is going to be a relay race. Basically, all of you have to swim out 45 feet in the ocean onto your team's color coded platform and once you get there, light one of the 7 torches with one of the 7 matches provided to you. Once you have your torch lit, the next person from your tribe can swim out here and do the same. First team to get all 7 members to the platform wins immunity. Girls, you have one extra member, who are you going to sit out?" the host continued, finally finishing the pizza and throwing the box in the ocean. "First, I'll sit out. Second, seriously? Littering?" Angelique questioned, frowning. Landen blinked. "You totally didn't see me do that."

"Survivors ready… go!" Landen called, and the teammates were off. The orders were relatively confusing, but it doesn't matter because I'll explain it to you as we go along. The first two people going were Infantine and Broken Heart. Broken Heart was slapping herself in a chaotic matter as she swam while Infantine was struggling to gather the strength to swim. They both reached the platform at about the same time, and Infantine quickly lit his torch. "Go! Go! Go!" he yelled. "Denniss can be released!" Landen yelled, eating another pepperoni. Broken Heart was struggling, but as Denniss flopped, she got the torch lit.

"Leeanna can be released!" Landen said, and the nerd went dashing through the water, but as Denniss got ahold of himself, she slowed down with the more progress she made. Denniss managed to catch up, but at this point, the teams were deadlocked as they had reached the platforms and lit their torches. "Wingstruck and Dr. Wilson can be released!" Landen screamed, intensely piling up pizza boxes as he ate.

Wingstruck, following the technique Denniss had used, was able to keep himself just slightly behind Dr. Wilson through the entire swim. Dr. Wilson lit the torch and had a spark in her eye, happy to do so. Wingstruck also shared the same chaotic evilness when lighting his tribe's torch. "OK, Destiny and Long John can be released!"

Destiny swam in the water as fast as she could, not wanting to repeat her failures in the last couple of challenges. Meanwhile, Short Jack laughed. "The name's Short Jack. And just to let you guys know, I'm not swimming." The rabbit said, smirking. Landen and everybody else was shocked, but Destiny just kept on swimming. "Do you mean you're deliberately throwing this challenge?" Landen asked in panic.

"That's exactly what I mean." Short Jack said with a smug grin. After this, Destiny reached the platform for her team. "Yes!" she exclaimed, lighting the torch and waving her arms. "Sc-scep-scepter can now be released!" Landen called, stuttering in disbelief.

The badger swam out quickly, almost immediately reaching the platform and lighting her torch. Short Jack still wasn't moving an inch. "Villa can now be released!" Landen screamed, showing a look of pouting that the challenge was turning out to be a dud due to the rabbit's other personality.

Villa swam out into the ocean with no trouble, reaching the platform in just a slightly shorter amount of time than it took Romandy to swim across after she finished. Of course, Romandy was the fastest and Short Jack still wasn't moving. "That means the winners are…

THE TILA TRIBE! You guys are safe for tonight. Belso, I'll see you at tribal council tonight. I'll give you a few hours to discuss what's happening, and then I'll see you to vote somebody out. Good luck." Landen finished, allowing the teams to go home. However, he continued to eat pizza like a fat slob right until they couldn't see him anymore. "Yep, I'm just doing it to brag." He smirked. Skippy rolled his eyes. "You jerk!" he said.

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 12**

The boys soon got home from immunity, and none of them were pleased (except Short Jack). "Dude?! What the heck was that!?" Infantine yelled out angrily. Everybody else was equally pissed, but they just weren't saying anything. "I told you. Edward's gone or everybody here dies along with everyone in the loser's lounge. I'm not gonna win that challenge just so I can kill you. I had to make sure it was fair." Short Jack shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Dude, you can't kill us or you'd be ejected." Eli said. Denniss nodded. "Yeah, you big jerk!" Edward said, stopping to wince at the end of his sentence. "Who cares? As long as Edward is eliminated from this game, I'm happy! So let Edward be eliminated… or let everybody die." Short Jack threatened. Everybody looked nervous. "Uh…" Wingstruck let out a groan, followed by Powder rambling nervously.

_"__So, I may have been a bit harsh. But I think since Long John's been eradicated from the world completely, he deserves Edward's elimination." Short Jack said, looking to the left. "Just think of it as something done to honor his memory – it has to happen, and it's all for Long John. I'm going to miss him." The rabbit finished, frowning._

Meanwhile, Edward was talking to Denniss and Wingstruck. "So, Edward, what's your plan?" Denniss asked, giving a cheerful smile. "I don't really have one. I'm just gonna let this tribe live. I'm not going to be the cause of mass murder." The mechanic admitted, looking to the ground. "Ah, c'mon, Edward. Tell us what you were doing at the treemail station." Wingstruck taunted.

"You guys don't know anything about that, do you?" he asked suspiciously. Both of the birds shook their heads in rapid movement. "Listen, just vote for me tonight and you'll see what happens. Don't screw anything up." Edward said, looking at the birds with a death glare. "Whatever you say!" Denniss giggled. Wingstruck nodded. "My plan anyways." They both said in agreement.

_"__My plan is very simple." Edward began with a sparkle in his eye. "You see, the other day, right after reward, while everybody else was reading their letters, I accidentally grabbed a different piece of paper. That piece of paper just happened to be the clue to the idol. That clue helped me understand the location of that precious talisman – right on the treemail box. And it's not like it hasn't been there before. So I went there. I'm starting to think Denniss and Wingstruck might now. And if they do, it could screw everything up! I'm trying to play the idol in hopes of making sure Short Jack doesn't kill everybody but still leaves." Edward confessed (obviously, since this is a confessional.) _

Edward began to walk down the treemail trail again, slowly glancing at every turn and possible hiding place to make sure that the birds were not spying on him. "Ugh." He muttered as he slowly got more and more tired of checking around every corner. "Well," he sighed. "Here goes nothing." And then, along with the tribe, Edward walked to tribal council.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL, DAY 12**

As the boys entered tribal council for the third time in a row, Landen looked at them with a frown on his face. He was wearing a panda shirt with panda shorts and panda shoes. He also had a panda hat and was eating Hey Panda! Cookies. "So, guys. I guess you're here again?" he asked, showing a bit of a sad face. "Yup. Can we get on with it?" Wingstruck rolled his eyes, walking to his chair and sitting down by everybody else.

"Of course. First question: Powder, can you explain to us, calmly, what exactly happened to Long John?" Landen asked, hiding behind his shoulder as if he had just said an insulting thing to somebody stronger than him (which was nobody, of course.)

"Easy done, buddy! I'm pretty sure that in his mind he's got like two guys fighting with each other, Long John, and Short Jack! Short Jack is a crazy guy who hates Edward for some reason that none of us know, and… that's about it!" Powder screamed excitedly. Landen regretted asking him immediately.

"Does anybody know who's leaving tonight?" He asked. Short Jack raised his hand. "Crazy alternate personality, you go." Landen nodded. "That dummy Edward deserves to go for reasons that I'd very much like to keep private!" Short Jack yelled, pulling out some of his claws in an evil manner. Landen nodded.

"OK, well, before that gets out of hand, let's vote. Long John, you're up first." Short Jack went up to the podium, grinning evilly with his teeth. "Edward, hasta la viva." The rabbit laughed like a maniac. Oh wait, he is one.

Infantine came up next, writing down an unknown name. Eli, Powder, Denniss, and Wingstruck followed this same trait as well. Edward was the next to waltz up. "Obviously sending out Short Jack here." He laughed.

"OK! Before we get to the vote, are there any idols to be played?" Landen asked. Nearly as soon as the word came out of his lips, Edward bounced up and handed an idol to Landen. "This guy wants to play one!" he smirked evilly. "No way." Everybody said, sweat-dropping. "This can't be!" Short Jack yelled in outrage. Suddenly, some shocking words came out of Landen's mouth. "This idol… is a fake. Any and all votes against Edward WILL indeed count." He murmured in shock. Edward gasped. "What?!" He yelled. Denniss and Wingstruck started giggling. "BAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH!" They laughed.

"You set me up!" Edward cried, his face turning red. "OK… first vote, Edward. Edward. That's two votes Edward. Edward. Three votes Edward. Short Jack… I'm assuming that's Long John's other personality. Three Edward, one vote Short Jack. And the next vote… fourth person voted out of Survivor: The Master's Quarters… Edward!" Landen shouted. Edward nodded, getting a bit teary. "I'm not surprised. Anymore." He wiped his eye in anger and sadness.

"OK. Wow everybody, that move was not seen coming by anybody and apparently was all just some sort of block plan. I'm a bit surprised by the boot, but it happens. Belso, I'll see you at reward challenge. As for you, Edward… the tribe has spoken." Landen put out Edward's torch. Edward nodded, walking off sadly.

**The Votes**

**Edward*f: **Denniss, Wingstruck, Eli, Powder, Infantine, Long John/Short Jack

**Long John/Short Jack: **Edward

_ "__I've definitely learned from my mistakes. Being cocky is not something I want to do again, but hopefully everybody on this tribe will forgive me for my attempt to save myself this round. I just wanted to stay, but I can fully accept their decision. Goodbye, guys!" _

**Author's Notes: **Edward was a character that I really liked writing for, and I was super sorry to actually have to eliminate him, but sad things happen as the plot calls for it! Unfortunately, this means that Edward is now out of the story for good... unless he comes back for All-Stars! Which he may or may not. We'll see in a few seasons. Thanks for reading this episode and toodle-oo!


	6. STMQ Episode 5

**Survivor: The Master's Quarters 1: Boys VS Girls Episode 5: "You're Gonna Need a Number Two Pencil." **

"Last time on, Survivor! The Belso tribe figured out about Long John's crazy mental disorder which causes a disfunction in his brain, so he has two personalities. Edward revealed that he knew the other one, Short Jack, from a past incident, so that's why the rabbit wanted him gone. Angelique got really excited about celebrating but nobody wanted too so she learned Romandy's and Dr. Wilson's tragic backstories on hikes to get treemail, and even ended up telling us her own. The boys won reward due to a STUPID loophole and totally made me so mad. They were going to get family phone calls, but because of that, I just gave them letters instead. It was revealed that Long John's other personality, Short Jack, was actually the dominant personality the whole time. After that, Angelique got upset because her alliance was having communication issues, but they worked it out and decided to be social. Short Jack quickly threw the challenge in a gambit to get rid of Edward by using many malicious threats which did scare the boys enough to follow through. Edward tried to save himself with an idol but failed because of Denniss and Wingstruck actually just using the whole thing as a big block in case Edward found the real idol before they could trick him with the fake one and Edward was sent home. Who's leaving next? What will this episode make or break? Tune in to find out on this amazingsauce episode of Survivor: The Master's Quarters!" (Theme song plays)

**BELSO TRIBE, NIGHT 12**

"Woah. That was intense." Denniss called out, flopping down on one of the shelter's pillows. "Actually, it was a 6-1 vote. I hardly think that qualifies as intense." Short Jack commented. "Hey, Long John! You're back?" Infantine asked. "Uh, yeah… I – I didn't realize I was gone!" Wingstruck looked at the rabbit as he said that. "No, no – that doesn't make sense." He said with a confused look. "Um, whaddya mean?" Long John asked. "Well, you say you don't remember, but you JUST said that the vote was 6-1. How'd you know that?" he responded. "Welp… wow, you people are quite the ace attorneys! Contradicted me within three lines of dialogue! Yeah, umm… long story SHORT, I'm still Short Jack. Yeah, um, I'm the dominant personality! Don't hate me…" Short Jack did that thing where you kind of pull your head backwards and wince.

"Aww man… so Long John's gone?" Infantine asked. "Pretty much. It's just me now!" the rabbit smiled, trying to get the tribe's positive energy going. "So, is everybody ready to get some sleep?" Eli asked. Powder nodded as fast as he could. "Yeah yeah let me fall asleep and do that ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzZZzZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZzZzZzzzzZzzZzZZZzzzzzzzZzzZz thingy! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhht? O?" He asked, grinning. "Um, sure." The wrestler complimented him, patting him on the back. "I'm just gonna go talk to Wingstruck for a second, OK?" Denniss asked Eli. "Sure!" he responded.

_"__Somethin's real darn fishy about those birdies. First, they're on Survivor, and next minute, they're not! Well, I mean, they are, but they're always off doin' something else. And you never see not one of them hanging out with the tribe. I got the feeling like they're strategizin! But then again, they are little birdies, so maybe not…" Eli glanced to a tree. "I think I'm going insane!" he said, clawing at his forehead rapidly._

"Let me guess, Denniss – you're here to talk to me about strategy and how valuable you are now that you've gotten rid of 3 people successfully and you're a total mastermind so it's worth my time to have a BFF like you. But seriously Denniss, this is a game for a million dollars, not BFFs. And if you're going to align with me, you better prove it. It's test time, and you're gonna need a number two pencil. Got it, kid?" Wingstruck panted after giving the long speech, almost falling over.

_"__And I was just going to ask if he wanted to drink some mango juice, like a pre bedtime snack! It looks like progress is being made! Eep!" Denniss smiled, rubbing his wings and running out of the confessional giggling._

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 13 **

As the boys woke up the next morning, they sensed something was different. "What's up, guys?" Infantine was the first to ask, but nobody really wanted to answer. The puppet simply glanced at the birds, who were looking more down then the rest of the time. He decided to go cheer them up, which had a negative effect on the rest of the boys as well.

_"__So right now, most of the tribe is looking like crap. Our two votes since Jork have been pretty stable, but the fact is that neither of them went exactly how everybody wanted them to go down, we were just forced to go that way at the last minute. I'm guessing the next vote we have is going to be a disaster on par with Jork's elimination, but now we're down to valuable people." Infantine stopped to think for a moment. "Eli's probably the strongest here besides maybe Powder, whose positive energy is needed, the birds and I retrieve everything we need, and Long John… er… Short Jack is useful for the tribe in challenges, and I'm sure, as an uncaught crazy person, he's pretty smart. There's nobody worth kicking off right now other than… possibly myself. I think this is my longest confessional, but I'm going to say something before I cut it short. I'm totally screwed if my tribe doesn't win the immunity challenge, so I'm gonna make SURE we do." Infantine put on an angry face. _

When the puppet got out of the confessional, he saw two options. One was to hang out with Denniss and Wingstruck, who he knew very well but also knew very well that they were manipulative and probably not the best of friends. The other was to spend some time with the other two people, Eli and Powder, who he didn't know very well, but were also the core group of the tribe.

_"__I just realized something awesome. Denniss and Wingstruck are a huge alliance, and so are Eli and Powder! Which means… I'm the swing vote! Wait… this doesn't seem right now that I'm saying it. Eh, I'll figure it out." Infantine said, smiling and leaving the confessional. _

As soon as Infantine left, he went out to go see Eli and Powder for their case when…  
"HAII! So, Infantine, what was up with that vote, man? It was crazy how Eddie thought he could get away."

_"… __Short Jack. That's what I missed." _

"Oh, hey, Short Jack! Umm… who are you planning on voting for if we lose?" Infantine blushed as he tried to make conversation. "That's three days away, man. Well anyways, what's it like being on the same tribe as a homicidal maniac?" the rabbit grinned evilly.

"Scary." Infantine said, backing away. "Can I go now?" The puppet asked miserably. "No. I want to be a cool guy on the tribe, but after last round, I need to go under the radar for a while. You seem like a really UTR guy! Could you help me go unnoticed?" Short Jack asked. "Are you saying I go unnoticed?!" Infantine was taken aback by the statement.

_"__So yeah, I asked the Barbie doll what to do. It's not like I'm a little girl or anything. I think it's just cuz he's a toy or something, but nobody really cares about what he's doing on this tribe. He gets, like, no visibility. Yeah, I'm trying to intimidate him, I guess? I know he's doing it on purpose. I saw it in his face at the tribal council last night. He knows big things are happening, and he DOESN'T want to be a part of them. If I can just get him to help me with that for, like, 1 or 2 rounds, then I can be a cool dude again! Just like Long John…" Short Jack trailed off._

Infantine put his finger on his chin (the traditional thinking pose.) "So basically, you're telling me that because I go unnoticed on the tribe, or I'm under the radar or whatever, as you put it, you'd like me to be your guide? Meaning… I'm supposed to tutor a psychopathic murderer?" Short Jack thought about it for a few seconds.

"Umm… yeah, pretty much!" Short Jack smirked with an evil laugh. Infantine's eyes widened. "Yeah, sure… I'm not doing it on purpose, really, but I suppose there's some truth to it. I'd say just don't really talk to people much, try to stay away from cameramen, but keep your interactions with the tribe there a bit. I'd think that's what you're supposed to do?" Infantine said. Short Jack nodded, smiling.

"Cool, bro! Thanks for your help!" the rabbit ran away, giving a small thumbs up. "What in the honest hell…" Infantine stared at the camera.

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 13**

Broken Heart was hanging out with her alliance when suddenly, Villa asked her a shocking question: "Hey Broken Heart, um, what are you always doing fighting with yourself? I know it's like, your annoying character gimmick, but I think we could do without it? Also, I noticed something weird… nah, it's probably nothing." The Viking finished. Broken Heart looked to the side.

"DON'T TALK CRAP ON ME, VIKING WOMAN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT I'm so sorry oh my god I really wish we could KEEP DOING IT BECAUSE YOU'RE KIND OF AN IDIOT, KIARA! BWAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAAA YOU SUCK AT PLAYING THIS GAME!" Lynn punched Kiara in the face.

_"__That's taking it to a maximum, Lynn! Villa noticed we switched sides. YOU FREAKAZOID! I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS A CONFESSIONAL, YOU'LL KEEP PRETENDING TO BE LYNN! No I won't! I'm telling them everything, Kiara. I'm telling them the truth. DON'T YOU DARE! YOU KNOW YOU'LL JUST BE ELIMINATED BECAUSE YOU'RE CAUSING CHAOS ON THE TRIBE. Ugh… what to do? Villa's going to find out anyway! SO JUST SACRIFICE YOUR TIME IN THE GAME? I SAY WAIT FOR IT TO ACTUALLY HAPPEN… BWAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA!" _

"Is there anything you'd like to tell us, Broken Heart?" Romandy asked, punching in a code on her arm. "Ummm… er… no, not really." Kiara looked anxiously over to the side. "Huh. I could've sworn that you guys changed. I haven't pinned it yet, but I'm sure I will." Villa shrugged. Angelique popped in. "Guys, I don't think we should bully BH. You're fine, BH! Don't worry. We don't want you to leave like me and Scepter both did a few rounds ago." Angelique smiled.

"#ThrowBackThursday!" Villa gave a remark. Romandy looked over. "It's Tuesday. Also, I thought you were a Viking? How do you know about hashtags?" Villa gave the cyborg a blank stare. "Err… mostly hashtag hype for my movie. Also, I got an Instagram for me and Astrid!" the Viking said. "You're friends with ASTRID, THAT PUNY BLONDE SCUM!?" Broken Heart laughed at the end of her statement.

"Ugh, that's rude. She's going to watch this, Broken Heart! She's an amazing friend, just to let you know." "WHO CARES except for me, Villa, I care. I bet she's really STUPID." The object replied. "Thank you, Kiara." Lynn got angry when she heard this and kicked Kiara in the shin. "Youch! You jerk. You did that on purpose!" "OF COURSE I DID! FOOL! YOU'RE NOT… UGH! I HATE YOU. I hate you too, Lynn." The alliance looked at the girl as she fought with herself.

"This is what I mean, BH. The fighting isn't the same. You're being rude, but it's different – it's not like before. You seriously need to figure yourself out, or else this tribe is doomed, and so is this alliance." Villa reacted, giving a frustrated frown.

"I can't really stop it, I WHATEVER. NOBODY CARES, VIKING!"

**REWARD CHALLENGE, DAY 14 **

This time, Landen had a beautiful blazer on with a rose in the pocket, a white dress shirt with a red tie underneath, and some fancy dress pants and dress shoes. "What's the occasion?" Destiny asked, swirling her halo around nonchalantly. "The occasion is the first reward challenge since last round's reward challenge. Wow, did you think we were having a tribe swap or something?" Landen asked playfully. "We better not be." Leeanna commented. "Anyways, neither of you guys got treemail this round, you just came here right in the morning! How rude of you. But that means you don't know what the challenge is… EEK!" Landen said, pulling out some Warheads and throwing them in his mouth, immediately touching his cheeks. "Yikes… sour! And speaking of food –""We weren't talking about food!" Powder called off from his mat before Landen could continue. "Whatever, minion dude!" "My name is Powder! I'm a contestant on your show, how do you not know my name?" He asked. "Ugh, just shut up! The challenge is… an eating challenge! We have all kinds of stuff. Also, since the boys are really pathetic and have lost 3 members compared to your 1, girls, you gals have to sit out two members." Landen said, eyeing the pink mat. Romandy stepped up. "Broken Heart and… Destiny, I'm sure you have a light stomach." The angel nodded. "What are they fighting for?" She called out on the bench. "Good question, angel! They're fighting for… cookies, ice cream, peanut butter, jelly, éclairs, and more desserts that you all know and love. But to eat the goodies, ya gotta eat the gross things! So get to the table!" Landen giggled.

**Later…**

Both of the tribes were sitting in their own respective chairs at their own tables. "OK, guys, this is gonna work like this: The items are gonna get more and more disgusting. If you refuse to eat it, you're out. If you don't, you actually gotta eat it! When everybody's out on one tribe, the other tribe wins. Also, to make it a bit harder, last person on each tribe to eat is out! First item: blood! Human blood! We got it from one of Short Jack's victims. ^_^" Landen smirked. Everybody gulped at the cup. Powder, Scepter, and Short Jack drank it right up, and following them were Denniss, Wingstruck, and Eli. On the girls' tribe, Leeanna, Villa, Romandy, and Dr. Wilson drank right up. "OK, guys, that means that Angelique and Infantine are out! Wow, I can't believe all you guys drank it! Next item: Bits of dead skin collected from my floor!" Landen grinned. Every human (leaving only Short Jack, Denniss, Wingstruck, Scepter, Powder, and Romandy) immediately barfed and refused the offer. "Wow, that's Eli, Dr. Wilson, Leeanna, Infantine, and Villa out! That's nearly half of the people left! OK, next on the agenda is… the brains of a chimpanzee! Yes, this was totally legal." "Ugh…" Denniss barfed. "Out!" Seeing the bird puke also made Wingstruck and Short Jack vomit. "Out, and out!" Scepter was surprised. "Wait, you never said that barfing gets you out." She pointed out. Landen looked at her, disgusted. "Well now it does!" "What's next, pandas?" Romandy commented as she looked at the cow brain. "GASP! HOW DARE YOU IMPLY I WOULD DO THAT TO THOSE BEAUTIFUL, LOVELY CREATURES KNOWN AS PANDAS THAT ARE ALSO THE REASON FOR MY EXISTENCE!? OUT! You know what, no, that's not enough. Your tribe loses! The boys win! Also, Powder's already finished, anyways. Making Scepter the last person to eat. OUT! Yes, go Belso! Love those pandas!" Romandy looked red. "Ugh! You jerk! You can't do that!" Romandy complained.

"Yes I can, bye bye, I'll see you at the immunity challenge later. Boys, expect a feast!" The girls' tribe was disappointed and angry, but there was no arguing with Landen. He was, after all, a stubborn 12 year old kid.

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 14**

When the boys got back from the challenge, as they could expect, in front of their eyes was the biggest feast of desserts any of them had seen. "Oooh…. Cheesecake tastes like pickles!" Powder screamed, jumping into the blanket and eating everything in front of him. Short Jack was the next to jump in, throwing a chocolate cake in his mouth and eating it in one big gulp. He finished off by licking his lips.

"Mmmm!" Denniss yelled as he ate a scoop of ice cream. Wingstruck gave the ice cream he was eating (pistachio) a try and instantly fell in love with the dessert. "This is delicious! My gosh!" Wingstruck said. "I think that's the first time you've been happy in the whole game." Infantine remarked with a smirk. The bird looked over and rolled his eyes.

_"__The feast today was a really good experience! I'm glad we have that crazy minion on our tribe or else we would NOT have this." Eli said, laughing. "My tribe really needs a break from all this voting and strategy, and I think winning this reward was definitely that break. I also think that with my tribe being split Powder and I versus Denniss and Wingstruck with Short Jack and Infantine on our respective sides, the food might help bring us together. Overall, I'm super happy we got this!" Eli put on the happiest face he could muster before running out of the confessional, licking the popsicle he was holding._

"That was awesome!" Infantine smiled, high fiving his team mates. "Yeah!" Eli returned the gesture with a funny giggle. "What was that? HEEEE EINOHREOEEO HHEOEOOOO HHOOOOO HOO A WAHAW HAW HAW HAW HEEE EHEEEYA!" Powder screamed as loud as he could, patting Eli on the back. "And you say his laugh was crazy?" Short Jack replied. "Of course." Powder gave him a fancy snort.

_"__This was super fun! I do understand that this will be hard if we lose immunity once again, but I think Denniss and I can do it. I never expected to be in an alliance with that annoying little twerp, but it looks like I am. I think this plan might work. If I can get Infantine to play this game my way, then I really can win this! I think as long as I have Infantine, I'll probably be able to get Short Jack to vote with me. Not to mention Denniss and I prevented an idol play – Yeah, in fact, I'm gonna go talk to Denniss now." _

"So, Denniss, how was the feast?" Wingstruck asked as he pulled the Cheep Cheep aside. "It's not over yet, I don't think. Eli, Powder, and Short Jack are still pigging out. I was just full myself, but-" "Enough." Wingstruck complained, looking at him.

"OK, clearly you didn't want to talk friend talk. It's time for strategy? Why? Immunity and possibly Tribal Council are tomorrow. We DON'T need to discuss that." Wingstruck sighed. "Whatever, Denniss. We need two people's votes! You better be working on Infantine quick, because once that's done, I'll get Short Jack with us." The bird snarked.

"Fine." Denniss walked away, leaving Wingstruck alone.

_"__Wingstruck thinks he's this manipulative guy who runs me, but the big problem is, I've come up with ALL of our plans! But somehow, he thinks he's as good as me… ALL of our plans so far have been mine! Setting up Jork! Setting up Rowdy! Setting up Edward! It was all mine. I've dominated all THREE tribal councils. Who does he think he is?! I deserve to be recognized. Anyways, this plan is stupid. We shouldn't be going against Eli and Powder. At the moment, they're the strongest members of our team. In fact, we shouldn't even be thinking about what happens if we lose, because we've lost three gosh darn times, and I don't want it to happen again!" Denniss sighed, putting his hand on his face and wiping away sweat._

"Hey Powder, do you think something's up with the talking birdies? You're a talking animal too, which I don't really get, but something's weird. How many times has the boot been our choice again, Powder?" Eli asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Ummm… yeppity yep or noppity nope, I can't really tell what you were askity askin, but basicity basically we have not succeeded once. The weirdo pink thing and blue… um… creature succeeded every single time! They wanted Jork, Rowdy, and Edward gone." The purple minion nodded at his friend. Eli sighed. "That's not good, Powder. Ugh… what are we going to do? Which one of them is behind this?" he frowned.

_"__I think Eli's going stratbot cray cray! Nobody even #cares which is #trending on #twitter! The tribal council isn't even confirmed and we don't know if we're going on, so ehrybody on ar tribe thinkin' that it's time to get serity serious needs to chillity chill out with a chillity chill pill and realize that we're fine! At least until immunity, anyways. Heehee!" Powder shrieked, putting his hands up excitedly._

"Infantine, you're the one who knows how to be inactive! TELL ME! Show me, for all I care!" Short Jack was beginning to freak out because the puppet was not talking. He was simply walking along the sand road, maybe giving a slight nod every now and then.

"You stupid puppet!"

_"__Is this a sign… Maybe this is how to do it? IGNORE PEOPLE! YUSS!" Short Jack grinned._

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 14**

Opposite from the boys, when the girls got back to camp, all they saw was the same old shelter as always. "Ugh. We always win immunity, I don't get why we can't win rewards ever!" Leeanna frowned, falling on the wood. "Youch! That wouldn't have hurt if we would've won the blankets and pillows…" she murmured.

"Wait! Leeanna! I think you might have caught onto something!" Destiny said eagerly. "The reason why we don't win rewards… is because we win immunity!" The angel shouted, jumping up and down in happiness. "What do you mean, Destiny?" Scepter asked, her eyes getting really cartoony and sparkly. "I think I understand… a bit. But I'm not sure, so I'll let her explain." Villa noted, nodding at once of the opposing alliance members with a smile. Romandy looked over.

_"__That's strange. Villa is my closest friend and I know that she would NEVER defect to the other alliance, but it was kind of weird when she glanced at Destiny like that." Romandy paused for a moment. "It's so weird how my robotic systems like to create paranoia. Such a complex human emotion! I remember actually feeling it – well, now it's there… eh. It's just note the same." The cyborg shrugged and waltzed off._

"OK. Here goes my theory – Well, actually there's two: Theory A, which is more likely, is that we're tiring ourselves out by winning immunity and that's why we lose rewards, but then have the energy for the immunity challenge again. Theory B is that ever since we started winning immunities, we've been telling ourselves subconsciously that rewards are not important because wasting our energy on them would mean losing energy for the immunities. Or it could be something else." The angel shrugged, sitting down with a frustrated frown.

Broken Heart was the next to speak up. "I bet it's just because YOU IDIOTS HAVEN'T BEEN TRYING HARD ENOUGH. Yes we have, I'm sorry that SHE CAN'T KEEP HER STUPID MOUTH SHUT ABOUT KINDNESS… I'll just stop talking then. It's a GREAT WAY TO CONNECT WITH YOU LOSERS burden. I meant burden for you when I talk. SORRY NOT SORRY AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!" Broken Heart laughed as hard as she could, running away frantically.

"That didn't help a single bit. Well, even if that is the case, it's pointless to try and figure out." Dr. Wilson asserted. "What do you mean?" Angelique asked. "Well, no matter what the cause of us losing reward is, we just have to try harder next time. If it does happen to revolve around immunity, that doesn't mean we can throw a challenge for a reward. Losing a member is much more important and tragic than not having a feast." The doctor stated, folding her arms.

"That is true… but still, I'd like to win at least one reward." Leeanna sighed, brushing off the dirt. Everybody nodded, agreeing.

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 15**

When Eli woke up this morning, he remembered Edward was gone yet again and sighed. Powder looked at him. "Is it your-"he began, but Eli spoke up. "I swear to god if you mention my back, Powder, I'll kill you.

_"__Crap. My back actually does hurt a little bit now that Powder's brought it up again. But the real reason that I was sighing was more because of Edward. My mind has already realized that he's gone, but it just sucks. I didn't think about it before, but he was the positive energy of the tribe. He's the one that connected the alliances and really brought our tribe together. Now that the feast is gone and it's the dreaded immunity day, our team is back to being split up and annoyed with eachother. I wonder what Short Jack's doing, though. I couldn't see him anywhere last time I checked." Eli looked around. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that it looks like they're trying to round up more votes over on the Rivalliance. That's the nickname I came up with them, since they're a group, but they hate each other. Rivalliance? Is it clever? Catchy? Eh? Well, it could be better. Whatever, I guess that's it for now. I'm going to go check and see if the birds are back." The wrestler smiled, stood up from the log he was sitting on, and left a snoring Skippy awake from the loss of rambling wrestlers._

Meanwhile, Denniss, Wingstruck, and Infantine were still on the hike back from getting treemail. "Hey Infantine, where's Short Jack?" Denniss asked, looking in the nearby bushes. "Is he planning to go murder crazy again?" Wingstruck rubbed his forehead with his wing.

"No. He's probably following us." Infantine sighed, starting to run. "This is starting to get creepy." He commented with a sad yet annoyed look on his face.

_"__Ugh, Short Jack's really annoying. Ever since last night, he started hiding in really obscure places and following me around wherever I go to observe my ""inactive"" behavior, but in all honesty, I'm pretty sure he forgot that it sucks to be inactive and that I'm under the radar. Plus, I'm not even doing that on purpose. Also, I think I've gotten more visibility this episode than the last four…" Infantine commented, looking behind him._

Short Jack yelled from a bush. "YAY!" he screamed. "This is super fun! I love being inactive!" The rabbit yelled, putting Infantine in a chokehold. "Whatever." The puppet rolled his eyes.

Soon, the group returned to the main campsite. "We found Short Jack." Wingstruck said with an upset face. "Cool! What's treemail say?" Eli asked, putting out a hand to catch the envelope. "OOH, I'm SO excited! Immunity eepers jeepers H WWOOWOWOOAiaNrfiewhpaguawnlkgburirhb WOOOOOOOOTT WOOT! Aren't you guys excited?!" Powder screeched. "Not if you're going to scream like that…" Infantine muttered. Eli opened the letter. "It says that they hoped we brushed our brains… weird." Everyone agreed by nodding their heads.

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 15**

Angelique was again the first person to wake up. Romandy woke up soon after. "You're awake?" The robot asked, touching her internal clock. The Pikmin nodded. "Yeah. I think I want to go to treemail again this morning, but I'm gonna wait. I like doing it with different people. Everyone should get a chance!" Angelique.

"What about Broken Heart?" Romandy suggested. "I think she needs it…" the cyborg looked at the half snoring, half silent organ. "OK. You wanna talk strategy until she wakes up? It is, after all, possibly tribal council tonight." Angelique said. Right after, they both giggled at the thought of losing the challenge. It hadn't happened since round 1, and it wasn't likely to happen now.

"Sure, why not? It'll probably end up being pointless." Romandy laughed. As they were about to begin, Broken Heart rubbed her eyes. "Are we doing anything right now?" she asked. "Actually, I was hoping you'd might like to get treemail with me!" Angelique said, giving a happy smile. The organ thought about it for a second.

"Sure, of course I WON'T COME… NAH, IT'LL BE FUN TO TALK TRASH! It's decided! WE'LL COME!" The girl laughed maniacally (which she'd been doing a lot lately) and began the walk with Angelique.

_"__I thought going with Broken Heart might be a good idea. Lately, everybody's been telling me their backstories when we go for treemail, and I think doing that with Broken Heart would be a good idea." Angelique said, smiling. _

"OK, so what'd you REALLY WANT ME FOR, TWERP!?" Broken Heart laughed as she questioned the Pikmin. "Well, um, I thought you might like to tell me your past." Angelique said, listening closely.

"Oh, well that's STUPID OF YOU. SEASON 1 WAS HAPPENING when my lover, Leafy, was playing a STUPID GAME AND THAT'S WHY HE freaked out. STOP INTERRUPTING ME! HE FREAKED OUT AND WENT CRAZY! HE EVEN BROKE UP WITH ME, THAT FREAKAZOID kind person. He was just upset…. WHATEVER, YOU'RE JUST IN DENIAL. HE HATES YOU! And now, you see why I'm like this." Broken Heart finished. As she said this, Angelique pulled out the letter from the treemail box. "Hey, look! Treemail! Kool!" the Pikmin smiled back, taking BH's hand and running down the trail at her ultra-speed. She got back to the shelter within seconds, and handed the letter to Romandy to read as she and Broken Heart woke the others up.

Once they finally got everybody awake, Romandy finally began. "Welcome! Please come to the challenge grounds as fast as you can. I hope you've brushed your brains this morning! … That's weird." Romandy shook it off, throwing the letter in the fire.

"Gosh, Landen better not be upset about that… I think it means that the challenge is academic?" Leeanna asked. Dr. Wilson nodded. "That's probably it… let's get going." And so, the tribe headed out.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE, DAY 15**

Although Landen changed appearances a lot, this time he seemed mostly normal. He had a blue striped shirt one and some normal jeans. He had orange shoes, but looking at those caused you to see the gemstone in his shin – an orange topaz. His glasses were also coated in orange topaz. "What's up with the superhero appearance?" Destiny was the first to ask. "I'm a Crystal Gem now! They call me Topaz… or Landen Starr. Whichever one! Anyways, it's time for the immunity challenge. This one's quite simple – it's just a race to the end of the beach. The tribal immunity idol is right on the shore. Girls, you have to sit two people out. Who will it be?" Landen asked, smiling. "Villa and I. All of our armor is too heavy to run with." Romandy commanded, pulling Villa aside. The Viking nodded. Landen smiled. "OK… survivors ready… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, letting everybody run.

As both of the tribes ran like the wind, it was clear that Angelique was in the lead with her ultra-speed, but Powder would be close behind her the whole time. "Go Powder!" Eli screeched as he ran quickly behind, but made a tiny groan because of his back pain. Romandy winced every time Eli paused and rubbed his back, knowing she had caused it.

"Go Angelique!" Villa countered, but as the pink Pikmin rushed as fast as she could, something unpredictable happened. Broken Heart jumped from the side of the fence and pinned the tiny creature down. "YES, THIS DUMB STUPID IDIOT is not ok! We have to CONTINUE PINNING HER DOWN! GO MINION and lose! Crap! Lynn... UGH!" The Broken Heart continued to pin down the panicking Pikmin and fight with herself simultaneously.

"Go, Powder!" Eli said as he dropped, rubbing his back. "Yikes. You can do it, Powder! I believe in you!" Infantine said. Denniss and Wingstruck soon caught up with them and held wings with Infantine and Eli. "You can do it!" They joined hands, reaching up into the sky.

"Powder!" They screamed as Short Jack joined in the celebration. "UGH! No! Stop, Broken Heart, please!" Angelique cried out miserably, but it was too late. Her screams were not heard over the sound of a purple and crazy minion rushing through the finish line, screaming.

"Yes! Finally! WE WON!" Eli screamed, high fiving Infantine. "Holy crap, we did it!" Denniss laughed, smiling and flying up, hugging Wingstruck and looking at the glorious Powder, who was celebrating by doing a victory dance. Looking at the girls, however, the boys saw how upset they were. "Angelique… Sorry it had to happen like that!" Short Jack called out. The Pikmin stood up as angry as ever.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, running to Landen. The host gave a smiley frown.

"Well, in a shocking turn of events, it seems the Belso tribe, or the boys, have finally gotten off of their butts and won a challenge. It may have been Broken Heart's fault, but the girls still lost due to the discoordination of their tribe. So congratulations, Belso tribe, you get three more days off safe. Unfortunately for you, Tila tribe, you're losing a member later tonight. I'll see you at tribal." The boys nodded, but before the girls left, one final question was left.

"Wait!" Dr. Wilson called out. "What was with that clue, about brushing our brains? We didn't do anything academic." The doctor struggled to figure out the meaning of the letter. Landen smirked. "Your brains need to be ready to do a race. You see, a race is not just about physical skill, but also focuses on one's mental strength. You must have a lot of endurance and mental power to stay strong through a race as long as this one. Thus, keep your brain washed! And, I also brainwashed you into thinking it was a smarts challenge. However, you can expect trivia sometime next round…" Landen winked, leaving the contestants on a cliffhanger as they all left the challenge grounds.

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 15 **

"So," Dr. Wilson began while looking at her alliance, "Who are we voting off tonight?" she asked, knowing what the answer would probably be. Scepter spoke up first. "Definitely Broken Heart. She's the only one we can get Angelique to switch to. Then, we'll have the advantage over their alliance." The badger smiled.

"Clever!" Leeanna pointed out. "So who's gonna talk to her?" Destiny questioned, looking at her nails. Leeanna raised her hand. "I haven't done much yet. I think I'll talk to Angelique about this one."

Meanwhile, as the nerd made the travel to the shelter, they were already speaking. "Why would you do that, Broken Heart!?" Romandy shouted angrily. Angelique was feeling sick at the shelter (that's why she was there.) The organ turned around. "I didn't want to BECAUSE SHE FORCED ME TO REVEAL MY PAST TO HER. AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY A WORD OF HERS, THAT SELFISH BRAT!" Broken Heart screamed, slamming her fist on a log.

"But still, she was going to win the challenge for us!" Villa pointed out. "… No. This is Angelique's fault. We'll let these two deal with the consequences next round. But in the meantime, we need to keep our alliance intact. That means keeping our little Pikmin and Broken Heart, however unstable she may be," Romandy stopped to look at Broken Heart, who scoffed, "in the alliance. We need to vote for Leeanna. She is weak and not very smart. She is useless and part of the other alliance." The cyborg pointed out.

Meanwhile, the very homeless nerd herself was talking to Angelique. "So, what do you think, Angelique?" Leeanna questioned with a hopeful smile. The Pikmin thought for a second. "I think… that I'll see at tribal council. But… you do make a slight point." Angelique looked over.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL, NIGHT 15**

Tonight was a dark and dramatic night, but it was finally time for tribal council. Landen was wearing a very dark and mysterious suit with a gas mask. "I'm Zero, from 999! Ya'll should love me. Anyways, welcome back, Tila tribe! It's been FOREVER! I mean, the boys have really been sucking. But now that you're back, I might as well mention it is your second time here. Do you think your vote will be more or less coordinated than Zefra's elimination, Scepter?" Landen asked the badger, pointing the mouthpiece of the mask to her.

Scepter concentrated for a question. "That's a really good question. Ummm, I'm pretty sure it's actually gonna be less coordinated. That was a unanimous vote. This is NOT the same." Scepter shook her head and gave a small frown. "Hmm. So by that, you mean your tribe isn't set on BH for ruining the challenge?" Landen continued.

Scepter again shook her head. "I don't think some people really care about that part. They just want to stay safe." She said, coddling her sweater. "Well, this is a game for one million dollars. Anyways, while we're on the subject, do you think you're a target tonight, Broken Heart? And I swear to Gem God, stay together or I'll get angry. Don't do the interrupting thing." The host said, giving a pouty face.

"Of course I do, did you not hear the ramblings Scepter gave? Somebody's targeting me. This vote should be a tie, I think. But that being said, I'm done with all this pointless fighting. LET'S JUST GET TO THE VOTE, KID." The organ answered, following herself up with an order. Landen was slightly offended.

"Hey, that's my job! Whatever. Destiny, you're up." Landen said. The angel walked up to the stand and held up the backside of her vote.

The next person to walk up was Scepter. She held up Broken Heart's name, "Angelique better follow up." The badger said with a frown.

Romandy came up next, writing down a clear name and presenting it. "Leeanna, you are useless to my team and I want you GONE. Get out of here." The cyborg neatly folded up her vote.

Dr. Wilson was the next person to vote. She did it fast and was done as quickly as possible. Villa followed her and voted the same way: fast and as quick as possible.

Broken Heart ran up to the stand next, putting down Leeanna's name. "This better work or I'LL BE PISSED AT THAT DUMB CYBORG!" she shouted, putting the vote in the urn.

Angelique was the final person to go up to the voting station. It took her a long time, but eventually, she finally wrote down a name, sighed, and walked back to her seat.

"OK, guys, voting's over. Let's see how this went… by the way, if anybody has an idol, now would be the time to play it." Landen said, eyeing everybody suspiciously after last time.

After a few seconds of hesitation, nobody stepped up. "OK! Nobody has played the idol. All votes for everybody will indeed count. Is everybody ready?" The girls nodded. "First vote… Broken Heart." The organ looked at Dr. Wilson and her crew. "Next… Leeanna. That's one vote each for Broken Heart and Leeanna." The girls nodded. Leeanna was slightly confused as to why she'd get votes, but she let the host continue. "OK, third vote… Leeanna. That's two votes Leeanna, one vote Broken Heart. Fourth vote… Broken Heart. That's two votes for both Broken Heart and Leeanna. We're tied. Next vote… Leeanna. And the sixth vote is for Broken Heart. Again, we're tied at three votes each. Which means there's two votes left. Seventh vote… Broken Heart. And the eight vote… fifth person voted out in the history of Survivor: The Master's Quarters…

Broken Heart. You need to bring me your torch." Landen finished. The organ screamed. "GAAAAAAAHH! YOU IDIOTS! I DON'T KNOW WHO FLOPPED, BUT IT WAS PROBABLY THAT DUMB VIKING VILLA! YOU'RE SO STUPID! UGH!" Broken Heart screamed, gripping her torch and throwing it at Landen, who screamed like a 6 year old girl. "Hey! Gosh… well, that was crazy, but it seems like there's two conflicting alliances and Broken Heart's just lost. I hope you guys don't come here again, or it looks like that alliance is going to get picked off one by one. Well, I'll see you in a few days. You can head back to camp."

**The Votes**

**Broken Heart: **Dr. Wilson, Scepter, Leeanna, Destiny, Angelique

**Leeanna: **Villa, Romandy, Broken Heart

_"__I am so done with that STUPID TRIBE. I AM GLAD THAT I EVER LOST BECAUSE that game was very hard and STUPID. THAT WAS THE MOST IDIOTIC GAME I'VE EVER PLAYED! I hope one day when I'm normal again, maybe my tribemates can forgive me… it was NOT FUN WHILE IT LASTED. YOU IDIOT." Broken Heart finished before leaving._

**Author's Notes: I think that Broken Heart was a fun character to write for, but as her gimmick got more and more difficult to write for and her character became less and less active, I realized her original position as a goat wasn't really worth it and decided to cut her loose. I know she had fans (#SSBFreak) But she was great while she lasted, and now you know her backstory, so her boot wasn't completely pointless. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Expect Episode 6 on April 10th or April 11th!**


	7. STMQ Episode 6

**Survivor: The Master's Quarters 1: Boys VS Girls Episode 6: "Oh No! He's Got the 40 Pound Ball of Revenge!" **

"Last time on Survivor: The guys freaked out about Short Jack, but he pretended to be Long John until Wingstruck figured it out. Then, the psycho asked Infantine to teach him how to be UTR (how weird). Then, Broken Heart got really mad at everybody and Villa noticed they switched sides (sort of). Then they played the reward challenge, which involved eating disgusting things in order to get to later eat yummy things! The boys won, only a tad bit because Romandy implied that I might eat pandas, THAT HATEFUL CREATURE! Then the girls whined but the guys loved the feast. After that, the boys got ready for the challenge and the girls did too, but Angelique also got Broken Heart's surprisingly short backstory. At the challenge, BH freaked out on Angelique for doing that and caused the first loss for the girls in a while. Because of that, Doc Wilson got Angelique to flop for what BH did to her and sent the organ home. This is really crazy, but you won't wanna miss what happens next. What is that, you ask? Tune in to find out in this amazingsauce episode of Survivor: The Master's Quarters!" (Theme song plays)

**TILA TRIBE, NIGHT 15**

Although this probably doesn't need to be said, Romandy's alliance of her and Villa was understandably the most pissed off. "What the… Ugh! Who flipped?" Romandy screamed as she punched a support pillar on the shelter. Villa's face was red. "And why would Broken Heart say that it was me? I was the only one who trusted her!" The Viking stormed around the fire in a rapid, unbroken circle.

As the girls continued to freak out, Angelique was hiding her face nearby, covering her face.

_"__I never wanted it to be this bad! Broken Heart attacked me, I would've thought my team would understand…" Angelique got out, crying. "I… I just want to play the game nicely. If somebody hurts me, I don't want to protect them. But I wanted to my protect my alliance, I did… but my health is more important than the game. I was scared… and it's all Leeanna's fault, which makes me feel even worse because she's the one they voted for! Ugh… I just don't see why things are all so unfair for me!" The Pikmin covered her face again, letting out a few more tears. _

"You raise a good point, Villa – Broken Heart did say you're the one who flipped. That means it's true, doesn't it? She knows you were campaigning against her!" Romandy shouted, punching the support pillar again. "Romandy, she was-"Villa was interrupted by a cracking sound. Tcch…cccckk…tcccchh…ccck… As the sounds repeated, everybody looked around. Angelique ran from her hiding place.

"Hyuh!" Angelique gasped. As everybody stared in the direction she was looking, what they saw was more shocking than anything. The roof of the shelter was falling off.

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 16 **

As the sun rose, the first member awake on the Belso Tribe was Denniss. He sat on the shelter, looking at his sleeping tribemates. Something felt strange, but it wasn't clear exactly what.

_"__So when I woke up this morning, something was very different... I couldn't tell what it was, so I looked to make sure everybody was asleep. Wingstruck was in his little nesting thingy over in the corner, Eli was flat down on his stomach, Powder was lying beside Eli, and Short Jack was sleeping on the far left. I couldn't quite pinpoint what was different! This doesn't make sense at all, so I reevaluated things. It would seem that the different thing, as of now, is that we didn't lose anyone last night…. But something still feels a tad off. I don't know, maybe it's nothing. But since nobody was awake, I decided to get treemail." Denniss said, shrugging his feeling off._

As Denniss flew quickly over to the treemail station, he still tried to think of what was strange, but oddly enough, nothing seemed different about the tribe. No matter how hard he tried, the only conclusion he could come to was that they hadn't lost last round. As soon as that fact was melted into his brain, he arrived at the treemail station…

And found Infantine. "Hey, birdie bro!" The puppet sneered, holding the treemail over something. "What's that you're holding behind the treemail? Speaking of which…," Denniss thought for a moment, finally realizing that Infantine hadn't been asleep earlier, "Give me the letter." Denniss rushed over to grab it, but Infantine held up a scolding finger.

"Atuduh!" The puppet laughed, pushing the cheep cheep away. "What do you want, puppet?" Denniss glanced to the right with an angry frown. "I only want you to tell me how you knew the idol was on the treemail case. Meaning, where'd you get the clue?" Infantine smirked. Denniss gasped.

"What do you mean!?" he said angrily. "Well isn't it obvious? After Edward told me his plan with the idol, I realized something: he had the REAL idol. What a shocker. And you guys led him right to it! Funny thing is, I took it from him. I wasn't gonna die, plus the bonus of an idol? What a great deal!" Infantine giggled.

"I didn't even know it was there! It was a plan to make sure Edward didn't find an actual idol… and you're telling me he DID?!" The cheep cheep's jaw dropped. Infantine nodded.

"But now it's mine."

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 16 **

"So, you flipped. And you're expecting me to forgive you because you saved my life?" Romandy began the morning with a dark glare. Angelique glanced away. "Look, I'm sorry, Romandy, but I was scared for my health! I really wanted to vote with you guys, but if Broken Heart was already a target, I didn't think it would be too bad to try and protect myself." The Pikmin said, looking at the ground.

"… Besides, Romandy, whatever happened to this being a social alliance?" Villa suddenly asked, switching sides. The cyborg looked around at her friends. "It's still an alliance. It wasn't very social of her to pressure the backstory out of Broken Heart either. In fact, she got mine, too. I thought she was just being a good friend, but it looks like she was using us." Romandy gave Angelique a fierce stare.

_"__It may not be black and white like I originally thought. Everything seemed so clear and easy to understand. Of course, it was just the opposite. It looks like everything Angelique heard from me, everything she told me, it was all lies." Romandy looked down, thinking hard. "It really doesn't make any sense to me, but it looks like everything I thought has suddenly been overturned by one tribal council. If this is what happens after a loss, then we need to make sure it doesn't happen again. Luckily, the fact that nobody like BH is here to screw it up anymore means that we should be able to restart our streak… I think."_

Meanwhile, Dr. Wilson and her alliance were just getting back to the shelter after retrieving treemail. "Wow, you girls sure are crazy. Dropping the roof like that." Leeanna teased, looking at Angelique. "That's cold." Villa responded, lifting an eyebrow. "Do you want to hear the letter?" The nerd taunted, giving a small laugh. Romandy's eyes widened.

"Yes, we do. What does it say?" The cyborg asked, glancing in Leeanna's general direction. "Ooh, fierce. Dr. Wilson, would you mind reading it for them?" The nerd passed the little envelope to Dr. Wilson. She nodded. "You should stop it. We voted Broken Heart off because she ruined the challenge, not for any other reason. They have every right to be upset," Dr. Wilson said, lifting an eyebrow, before continuing reading the letter, "The letter says that winning the reward challenges may make us happy, but it's actually quite trivial in the whole." She announced, dropping the letter.

"So this is the trivia Landen mentioned yesterday." Scepter noted, smirking. "Ugh, that kid. He made us lose the reward challenge because he likes pandas or whatever. I swear…" Romandy complained, rolling her eyes.

"I wonder what type of trivia this will be?" Destiny asked. Villa looked over. "Probably Survivor Fan Characters if it's traditional, but we all know Landen… he's not exactly traditional." The Viking said, prompting nods from her teammates.

**REWARD CHALLENGE, DAY 17 **

Landen looked at the contestants as they entered the challenge area. In front of their faces were 12 pedestals with red lights and green lights. On the top of the pedestal there were A,B,C, and D buttons. Landen looked at their staring faces. "Hey, don't get distracted by our fancy trivia tech! Look at me!" When the contestants turned around, they saw what Landen's change of appearance was this time. He was wearing a red shirt with a yellow star in the middle. He had blue jeans and brown sandals. He was eating an ice cream sandwich in the shape of a cat. "COOKIE CAT! He's a pet for your tummy! COOKIE CAT! He's super duper yummy!" "OK, that's enough. Let's get to the challenge, please." Wingstruck rolled his eyes. "Whatever. This challenge is trivia, but not of anything you guys are thinking… I hope you've been watching me for a while on deviantART-" "What is that?" Scepter's eyes oogled Landen as he plugged his ears. "SHUT UP! I hope you've been watching me for a while on deviantART, because I had a cancelled series called Survivor Antiques, and I hope you saw it, because that's what this trivia is about. Basically, when you get something right, you get to pick somebody else on the other team to be out. Eep. Last person remaining WINS! Yay. Now go, get on your pedestals." The host shrugged. "Don't we have to sit somebody out?" Dr. Wilson asked. "Yeah, and what are we fighting for?" Short Jack followed her up. "UGH! Enough! Girls, sit out one person, and you're all fighting for a tarp in the rain. And you're going to want that, because according to the weatherman… there's gonna be a rainstorm – a VERY bad rainstorm – tonight!" Landen screamed. Everybody nodded. "We're sitting out Scepter, since she clearly doesn't even know what deviantART is." Destiny offered up. The tribe agreed.

**Later…**

"OK, guys. This trivia is about to start! Are you all ready?" he asked. The contestants looked at each other, nervous. "Yeah!" Eli screamed while everybody else nodded. The wrestler blushed. "OK. First question – who was the first person to be removed from the game without being voted out – A: Lucy, B: Ripjaw, C: Vanessa, D: Nay Nay?" Landen asked.

Everybody's machines took a few seconds to process until finally, all 12 pedestals lit up. "Alright, let's see… the correct answer is… B, Ripjaw! Lucy wasn't removed, she was eliminated after her death and Vanessa wasn't removed. As for D… it's obvious." Landen said, looking at everybody's pedestals. Powder had guessed correctly, and Infantine got it right along with Short Jack. On the girls tribe, Romandy, Destiny, and Dr. Wilson got it correct. Of course, they all eliminated each other, leaving Eli, Wingstruck, Denniss, Angelique, Villa, and Leeanna.

"That was shocking! Especially considering the amount of people who chose Nay Nay… that wasn't even the name of a contestant, but a nick name. Next question is: Who was going to be the season's winner before it's cancellation? Was it A: Savannah, B: Nathan, C: Yankie, or D: Randall?"

Again, Landen had to wait for the contestants to answer. Now that most of the people didn't have huge clues, it was pretty much a guessing game. Once again, it seemed like forever until all 6 pedestals shined. "Ding! The correct answer was C: Yankie! Savannah was supposed to get 7th, Nathan 2nd, and Randall 4th. Let's see… Denniss and Wingstruck got it correct, along with Villa and Leeanna. Who are you guys going to eliminate?" Landen asked, looking at the contestants intensely. Villa and Leeanna got rid of Wingstruck and Denniss, and the birds got rid of Villa and Leeannna.

"OK, looks like it's come down to Eli and Angelique. The next question is: Who was the main antagonist of the season: A: Toby, B: Huckleberry, C: Ripjaw, or D: Vanessa?" Landen asked, hoping they finished fast this time, and indeed they did.

"And the correct answers are… Angelique. You are the only one to put down A which means, for once, the Tila tribe wins reward!" Landen screamed cheerfully, high fiving all of the girls. "Belso, I have nothing for you. It looks like the girls get the tarp. OK, I'll see you guys later." Landen nodded them off. The girls were just happily holding their tarp and walking back to camp.

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 17**

"Man, that sucks." Eli frowned, looking at his team. "It's OK, Eli, all those girls have is some random tarpity tarp tarp EEehheheheeheeehhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeheeheehee EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! Eeepers jeepers creepers, wow!" Powder screamed, running around the shelter and pretending that it was raining.

_"__I know that our shelter's pretty good and the rain won't be THAT bad, but the sucky thing is that I feel like it's all my fault. If I would've gotten that last question right, maybe I could've dragged it on and pulled Angelique out. I don't know, bro… it just kinda feels bad to finally lose a reward. I think they're the only things keeping me sane with all those lost immunities." Eli looked around sadly. "Gosh, this really does suck. I hope the rain isn't seriously bad…" _

Soon after the group discussed the events of the reward challenge and the sun began to set, rain slowly started to sprinkle until finally, it was pouring harder than diamonds. "Get to the shelter!" somebody called from the distance as their figure was made more and clearer in the foggy mist. It turned out to be Short Jack, who was running at full speed.

"Aw, guys. I can't help but feel like this is all my fault…" Eli frowned, glancing at his teammates. "Don't feel bad, Eli. Everybody messes up sometimes. We've been winning almost every reward challenge, and a lot of the time, it's cuz of you. For now, let's just huddle up and stay through the night, OK, bro?" Denniss smiled, holding out a fin to the wrestler. Eli giggled. "And we have to remember that the sun will come out tomorrow." Infantine said, and the tribe began to sing.

The sun'll come out

Tomorrow

Bet your bottom dollar

That tomorrow

There'll be sun!

Just thinkin' about

Tomorrow

Clears away the cobwebs,

And the sorrow

'Til there's none!

When I'm stuck in a day

That's gray,

And lonely,

I just stick out my chin

And Grin,

And Say,

Oh

The sun'll come out

Tomorrow

So ya gotta hang on

'Til tomorrow

Come what may

Tomorrow!

Tomorrow!

I love ya

Tomorrow!

You're always

A day

A way!

Tomorrow!

Tomorrow!

I love ya

Tomorrow!

You're always

A day

A way!"

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 17**

"Woohoo!" Romandy called high fiving and giving knuckles to all of the girls, who then cringed in pain due to punching a robotic fist. "We won a reward challenge! Happy now, Leeanna?" Scepter cried, hugging the tarp. "Oh man, this is epic!" The nerd replied, laughing.

"This is the first time I've been happy since before the immunity challenge!" Villa called, giggling and throwing the tarp on top of the fixed roof on the shelter.

_"__Dude, this is SO cool!" Villa yelled, hugging the cameraman, who gave a slight blush. "Oh man, this is the coolest thing that's happened ever since winning immunity last round and seeing such a huge threat go home!" she shouted. "I wonder if we'll win the immunity too… I sure hope so. If not, my alliance is in for another big loss. That's the downside to this, is that it's getting our hopes up. But whatever!" the Viking laughed. "I wonder how much good that tarp will do us…" _

"So, how are you guys liking the tarp so far?" Angelique asked, proud of herself. "It hasn't even started raining yet." Dr. Wilson snickered. The Pikmin playfully elbowed her. "Whatever, Doc." She said, giggling. Dr. Wilson gasped.

"Did you just call me Doc? You buffoon!" Doc Wilson cheered, giving her a big hug. "Aaaah! I'm too small for this stuff!"

_"__Uh-oh… I seem to recall how Scepter acted when she and Dr. Wilson became friends and… this is close. I may be losing Angelique to her original alliance… that would not be good… what am I going to do? I want to be happy about the tarp, but, I still have to talk to her… I guess I can do it tomorrow." Romandy sighed, looking away with misty eyes._

"Oh hey, is it finally raining?" Destiny asked, looking up at the clouds. Because of that, a drop suddenly fell in her eye. "Youch! Yeah, it's definitely raining!" she said, rubbing her eye and flapping her wings.

"Looks like the tarp is finally coming into use! Let's see what you guys think of me now!" Angelique said, eyeing the tarp.

_"__So the cool thing about this reward challenge is that I basically won it for the girls. Also, I saved their lives by picking up the fallen roof a couple nights ago, and I explained my vote. If this doesn't help them finally forgive me, I don't know what will." Angelique admitted. "The truth is, I don't know if I want to stay with my alliance. I like the others too, they're in the majority, and currently they are loving me, not mildly hating me. I know I'll be on the chopping block, but I should at least have a few free boots and then work my way through the merge with the guys." The Pikmin thought for a moment. "Yeah, it's definitely the right choice… but it'll have to happen tomorrow. Not any later or sooner." _

After Angelique got out of the confessional, she soon found herself huddled around the fire with the girls, who had the tarp on top of their heads like it was a blanket at a sleepover. "So, Scepter… how's it going with that hunk?" Leeanna teased, eyeing the badger. The girls giggled.

"Hey!" Scepter said, eyeing them. "Don't tease me like that, he might hear!" she yelled with a frustrated frown. "He's about, oh I don't know, lots of miles away from us. He won't hear." The nerd poked fun at the embarrassed badger, who laughed at her own remark.

"Shall we head to bed?" Destiny asked. With cool faces, the girls agreed and soon fell asleep.

**BELSO TRIBE, DAY 18**

The next morning, after the sun came out tomorrow, the boys realized that they shared a love for Annie songs and were now experiencing the sun that visits tomorrow.

"That was super cool! Did you hear us singing? When the game ends, we could be a band!" Infantine shouted, giggling. "Nah, I think Denniss was way off pitch." Wingstruck sneered at the cheep cheep, who frowned.

"Heeeeeiay! I didn't say anything about you! But now that you mention it, you were WAY off tune." Denniss replied, snickering.

"Yeah, we could never be a band." Eli laughed. The tribe nodded, giggling at the arguing birds who were now embarrassed and pulling off sweat-dropping faces.

_"__Soity sooooo umm eep beep pickles guitars one way ticket and I'm ready to riieeiieeide like oh yeah our team is totally bonding over our love of songs from the 2014 Annie movie that aired in you know, like twentity twenty fourteen! This is sum crazy something hee hee!" Powder screamed, dashing around. "Oh yeah, we can totally use our new bond to win the challenge, I bet!" Powder said with an excited look, running out of the confessional._

After the team finished bonding over their love for sad yet inspirational music that all sounded the same, Short Jack pulled Infantine aside.

"So, puppet man, how well am I doing?! Did I pass the INV test this round?" he asked, shaking Infantine as wild as he could.

"Good, I guess. NOW STOP SHAKING ME OR YOU FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL!" Infantine yelled, his voice bumping around at the end as the constant vibrations became too much to handle.

Short Jack dropped him immediately. "Right, sorry. Did I pass the INV test?" he asked, leaning in. "Yes. I haven't noticed you at all this round, and neither has anybody else. Unfortunately for you, however, the test was a UTR test. If you don't participate, you will get voted out! You have to be there, but not be a big deal!" Infantine said, his pupils dilating.

_"__Yeah, that was a lie. I figure if I can keep crazy ears on my side, I can make sure that Eli and Powder don't dominate our tribe with the help of their ally turned killer ally who will do anything to win, even kill everybody. As long as he's under my tutoring, it's good. In short, this is a bluff." Infantine shrugged._

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 18**

It took a bit for Romandy to wake up, but when she did, she noticed Angelique waiting around for somebody. "Hey, Angelique!" The cyborg called, running over to the Pikmin. Angelique folded her arms and turned back a bit.

"Look Angelique, I know you're thinking about going back, but please don't…" Romandy said. Angelique glanced back. "How do you know about that!? Are you listening in to my confessionals?!" The Pikmin screeched.

"No, I could just tell from how you guys were acting last night." Romandy said, frowning. "Listen, Angelique. If you switch alliances again, you will be ruining your promise to play the game socially. Please stick with your friends and don't try to go the strategic route again. I don't want you to get hurt like last time." The cyborg pleaded.

_"__At this point, Romandy is literally BEGGING me, which is sweet, because it means I have power! This is definitely going to be a fun tribal council if we lose the immunity, I can see it. I'm gonna give Romandy a chance, because I'm sure I'm safe." Angelique giggled._

Romandy turned around. "Just, please… listen." Romandy said, pleading that Angelique give it a thought. The Pikmin nodded.

_"__I really hope that Angelique does the right thing. I know that the safest thing for her to do is come back to us and try and get somebody to flip… I KNOW she can do this. I know WE can do this. I just really hope she chooses correctly." Romandy sighed. "Angelique is a tough girl, but she's also kind of fragile. If she loses her alliance again, she'll be lost, and I don't really know if I'd be able to even take her back. That is why I am doing everything I possibly can to ensure that she stays with Villa and I." The cyborg finished._

"What does Villa think of all of this?" Angelique questioned, looking close into Romandy's shades. "I think that I agree with Romandy. I am going to try and keep this alliance under its original goal: To be social in orientation, not strategic. On the other hand, I think that strategic could be good for you… for a few rounds. But those few rounds took place a long time ago and now, you're back on our side. Leaving now could be a dangerous and desperate move as well. The right thing is to stay with your friends. Please?" Villa asked.

Angelique looked down at the ground. "Are we still friends? Doesn't Romandy hate me for flipping and voting off Broken Heart or something?" The Pikmin said, looking over angrily.

"…" Romandy looked at Villa. "… I forgive you, Angelique. That doesn't matter anymore."

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE, DAY 18**

Landen looked at the tribes, giggling. This time he was dressed in a big suit of steel silver armor, the helmet consisting of a light red feather on the top and riding a horse. Behind him, there was a huge mud pit with a huge black ball in the center and two goals on the far left and right sides. One goal was blue and one goal was pink. "Welcome! As you can see, I am all of your knights in shining armor!" Landen giggled. "Big surprise, you're not eating anything this time." Dr. Wilson sneered, looking at the blushing host. "Hey!" he said as he shoveled donuts into his mouth. "There he goes again…" Leeanna trailed off, holding back laughs. "Whatever! Your challenge is to push that big ball into your goal! The first one to get to 2 points wins. Girls, I assume you're sitting out Angelique?" Landen explained, following it up with a question. Romandy nodded. "That will be fine." The tribe agreed, nodding.

**Later…**

The boys were now on the right side of the ball, the girls on the left, ready to push. "OK guys, that ball is heavy. 40 pounds to be exact. So, you ready?" Landen asked. "Yeah!" Everybody shouted. "Survivors ready… GO!" Romandy immediately activated her rocket boosters, sending the ball flying into the goal. The boys looked in awe. Landen laughed.

"Wow, that was fast! The girls have one point! Are they going to win again? They just need another point… OK, the ball has been returned to the center. 3… 2… 1… GO!" Landen shouted, watching as Romandy tried again, but was too tired, to activate her rocket boosters.

Everybody watched in shock as the battle continued, pushing, pushing, pushing, until the boys had gotten a few yards closer. Until suddenly, Romandy again activated her boosters, but Powder pushed the ball to roll over her a bit, turning off her boosters until turned back on. "WOAH!" she screamed as the boys made the final push into the goal.

"Eureka! It's now tied 1-1, and the boys are again looking like they have a chance! Will they beat the girls again, starting their own streak?! "Landen screeched. The two tribes locked in a death stare.

"OK, final battle… GO!" the host screamed, watching in awe as for a few minutes, nobody on the boys tribe pushed. "Yes! They gave up!" Romandy said. Eli laughed. "Oh no we DIDN'T!" he shouted as he slowly picked up the ball. Scepter gasped. "Oh no! He's got the 40 pound ball of revenge!" The badger screeched, lying down. Eli laughed, throwing the ball into the guys' goal. "And THAT'S where being a wrestler gets ya." He smiled, falling down in exhaustion.

Landen was the most shocked of all. "WOW! In a crazy twist, it looks like the boys have won with 2 points to the Tila tribe's 1! You guys are rocking again, and I seriously hope you guys keep it up, because we don't want another loser streak like last time!" Landen smiled.

"OK guys, you know the drill by now. You guys can go back and enjoy another peaceful three days, and as for you, Tila tribe, tribal council is later tonight, but I will give you a couple hours to strategize and think about the boot as usual. Tonight, you all did a really great job and surprised me, FOR ONCE! Hashtag finally getting some viewers for me! OK, well, it's finally time to end this once and for all, so girls, I'll see you tonight." Landen said.

The girls sadly nodded, heading off as the boys cheered.

**TILA TRIBE, DAY 18**

As the girls arrived back from the challenge grounds, the alliances quickly left the shelter to discuss amongst themselves. Dr. Wilson, in particular, was shocked to see Angelique heading with Romandy as usual instead of asking her if she could rejoin.

_"__It was very strange that Angelique didn't come with me and my alliance!" Dr. Wilson began. "I don't understand! The plan was going perfectly, we sent home her best ally, we were VERY kind to her and made her feel welcome when the others hated her for flipping! And she's STILL with the others?! It's not like we don't have majority, and she's just a little number, but it'd be nice to have a little number less chaos. With Scepter it was so easy and it felt genuine, and that's how acting nice to her felt the other day too. I stopped going by like, script, or something metaphorical, and just started being a genuine friend. Sometimes plans don't work, I get that, but still- UGH!" Dr. Wilson yelled, frustrated. _

"So what's the plan?" Destiny asked, giving her alliance mates fast glances. Scepter smirked. "Voting off Romandy, of course. She's the strongest one here and the merge is fast approaching. If we don't stop her now, she'll be too hot to handle. Metaphorically, of course. I like the hunk!" Scepter said, her eyes turning sparkly.

"That sounds good. She tried to get me kicked off." Leeanna agreed, nodding. Destiny shook her head. "Then it's final – the one going home tonight is-"

"Angelique."

"WHAT!?" Scepter asked, screaming at Dr. Wilson. "It's personal and maybe even stupid, but Angelique. Angelique needs to go. We have more time to get rid of Romandy. There's still a few more rounds we need her for challenges… I think. Right now, let's focus on her worker bees. Angelique comes first because Villa is stronger… or something." Dr. Wilson said, rubbing her arm.

"That's stupid." Destiny sweat-dropped. "Yeah, but it's who I'm voting for, END of story, so if you don't one of you is going home. I would advise you to vote with your leader and we'll get rid of the cyborg scum later." Dr. Wilson snapped. The alliance was wide eyed.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL, NIGHT 18**

Tonight, the dark was covering Landen's clothing, because this time, he was dressed in heavy black snowpants, boots, gloves, a scarf, ski mask, and a black hoodie. He also had an iPhone in hand. "Welcome to tonight's tribal council. – A" Landen said. Leeanna slapped her face. "Are you kidding me?" She said. Dr. Wilson frowned. "Let's just get to it. I'm tired." She spat, slouching. "I would not advise sass, because questions are mine to ask. – A" the host said mysteriously, showing the screen of the iPhone.

"So then get to the questions." Destiny said. "I'm sick of this 12 year old crap. If you want to be a host, ACT LIKE IT, you brat." The angel said, looking at Landen with a dark glare. "OK, OK. First question – I know that last time, alliances were clearly established. Villa, can you tell me who exactly is in each alliance?" Landen asked. The Viking nodded.

"Currently, I'm working with Romandy and Angelique, while Dr. Wilson is in cahoots with Scepter, Destiny, and Leeanna." Villa mentioned, sighing boredly. "Wow, you guys are dreary. Dr. Wilson, are you happy to be in the majority?" "Obviously." Dr. Wilson spat.

"I'm not happy about what Leeanna said, though. It's a real pain to hear." She scoffed at Angelique, who knew what she was talking about. "Ugh… sorry." She mumbled.

"I sense tension between you and Dr. Wilson, Angelique. Why is that?" he asked. "I don't know. She's pissed at me for something. Can we please just vote? I know I'm fine, so let's please just be done with this." The Pikmin frowned.

"OK, well. Angelique, you're up yourself." Landen replied. Angelique walked up to the stand, holding up a vote's back side. "This is gonna fail hugely. But at least I'm not going home." The Pikmin stated, leaving the stand.

Scepter walked up next, writing down Romandy's name. "I'm gonna… ugh. No!" She said, crossing the name out. She wrote Angelique underneath. "Sorry, Angelique… this isn't my decision." The badger sighed.

Dr. Wilson walked up next, quickly jotting down a name, folding up the vote, and throwing it in the urn. "My alliance better not wuss out."

Destiny quickly ran up, wrote down a name, and tossed it in the urn. Leeanna followed, doing the same thing.

Villa walked up next, writing down a name and then showing it to the camera. "As Romandy went with last round, Leeanna needs to go. She is not only useless, but also an opponent."

Romandy wrote down her name faster than anybody else, folding the paper into 128ths and throwing it into the urn.

"OK, the votes are ready. Is anybody going to play a hidden immunity idol?" Landen asked, eyes widening as he stared down the tribe. "… OK, guess not. The first vote goes to… Leeanna!" The nerd looked over at Romandy. "Next vote… Angelique! That's one vote Angelique, one vote Leeanna." The Pikmin's jaw dropped. "Third vote… Angelique. That's two votes Angelique, one vote Leeanna. Leeanna. We are now tied two each, Angelique and Leeanna. Fifth vote… Angelique. That's a third vote for Angelique and two for Leeanna. And the sixth vote goes to… Leeanna. That's three votes for Leeanna, three votes for Angelique, one vote left. Final vote goes to… sixth person voted out of Survivor: The Master's Quarters…

Angelique. I'm sorry, you need to bring me your torch. It looks like the alliances remained intact." Landen said. The Pikmin's jaw dropped. "But I was… there was no reason… you didn't have to vote me off… what the heck!? I don't get this… I don't get this one bit?!" Angelique said angrily as she walked off. "Too bad, whatever. That was craaaaay cray. I'll see you guys in a couple days, wish you good luck!"

**The Votes**

**Angelique: **Leeanna, Dr. Wilson, Scepter, Destiny

**Leeanna: **Romandy, Villa, Angelique

_ "__I can't believe it. I'm going crazy. This is a nightmare. It isn't possible, why would they vote me out!? Romandy was a much bigger threat! They could've used me… just… ugh. None of this makes sense! Something was up with Dr. Wilson, too… this is the start of something BIG. I know it... looks like I just don't get to go through it. That sucks, but at least I… kind of… had fun."_


End file.
